


collision

by sowish



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, but like....a lil bit, chuulip - Freeform, hyewonrim, i dont want to call this slow burn bc i dont want it to burn, i think, its just gonna be kinda slow, tentatively im thinking of side ships but they're just gonna be scattered here and there, they rose...., they're rising. .. ...., umm i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: there's no magic in making friends and falling in love. even if there's a lot of it everywhere.





	1. year one

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if jk rowling can make stuff up about the harry potter universe, so can i. anyway!! i love writing hp au's so this should be fun.
> 
> also!! im still learning about loona and who they are as people so...just work with how im characterizing them lol.
> 
> enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin learns she's a witch and she's only just beginning her journey

Having a witch as a mom and a muggle as a dad has given Heejin a very slight taste of two worlds.

 

When she receives a letter of attendance to Hogwarts, her mother is ecstatic. She frames the letter and displays it in the hall, right beside Heejin’s other academic achievements. Her father, while more hesitant about letting his daughter go abroad to a school many miles away from home, kisses her on the forehead and taps at her nose. Heejin wants to remember how his eyes sparkle in pride and how his smile is gentle and loving.

 

When her mother buys tickets to fly to the United Kingdom, Heejin finally understands why her mother pressed the English language on her so incessantly. When her mother takes her into a dingy alley at a bar, her eyebrows furrow together when she taps at the bricks with her wand. Seeing the bricks morph and change to reveal the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, Heejin can’t seem to close her mouth. Her mother taps her mouth closed and warns her that magical bugs are not above flying into open caverns. Heejin only nods and works at clenching her jaw to prevent her mouth from hanging open.

 

Between buying textbooks about potions or magical creatures, an owl for communication, and having a wand choose her, Heejin is exhausted. On the way to their temporary resting place, she can’t help but to lean her head on her mother’s shoulder and allow for her eyes to close. The next day, her mother and her father take her to King’s Cross, and at platform 9, her father sends her off with his twinkling eyes and a big, warm hug. Her mother takes her hand and ushers her to a pillar between the ninth and tenth platform. Her mother tells her to run through the wall and Heejin never questioned her mother’s sanity before, but, at that moment, looking at her excited eyes, Heejin can’t help but to do exactly that. Before nudging her forward, her mother kisses her forehead and hugs her tight. Giving her a final smile and tucking her hair behind her ear, she reassures her.

 

Heejin starts with timid steps towards the wall. Looking back and at her mother’s loving and eager stare, she puts her trust in her and builds momentum towards the pillar. Pushing her cart towards the pillar, she expects to smack against the bricks and end up concussed, but instead, she becomes breathless when she finds herself in another train station. Looking at the wall and at all of the newspaper ads and pictures that move and make noise, Heejin feels like she might faint. All around her, some students bustle around with their carts, others walk with their friends. Looking at the red train, _Hogwarts Express_ , is written at the front. Once boarding, Heejin can’t help but to feel incredibly lost. Walking down the aisle to find an empty compartment, Heejin finds one with a singular girl sitting in it. With jet-black hair, the girl startles when Heejin lightly taps at the door. When she speaks, her voice is quiet, almost lodged in her throat. The language she speaks is foreign to what normally rolls off of her tongue and she feels butterflies swarming her stomach.

 

“May I sit with you?”

 

The girl shoots a small smile at her and nods. When Heejin steps in and sits across from her, the girl shuffles around for a bit before she thrusts her hand towards her, “I’m Chaewon. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

It’s impossible to not feel the awkwardness wafting in the compartment, but, Heejin tries to ignore the stiffness and smiles one of those smiles her father loves and shakes Chaewon’s hand, “I’m Heejin. I’m so glad you let me sit in your compartment; I’m not very good at dealing with embarrassment.”

 

The smile that blooms on Chaewon’s face is crooked, but, incredibly charming. When Chaewon offers her a jelly bean, she gives her a forewarning before Heejin pops the candy in her mouth.

 

“Be careful! You might get something pleasant or something really repulsive!”

 

When Heejin freezes with her hand mid-air, ready to propel the candy in, the girl laughs at how rigid Heejin’s body becomes and the shocked eyes that land on her. Turning the front of the box around, Chaewon goes on to explain, “Bernie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans really means _every_ flavor. Once, Jiwoo unnie and I decided to guess the flavors we were eating and it turned out to be a horrible idea. We were banking on grass but it turned out to be booger and Jiwoo unnie gagged.”

 

Heejin’s eyes enlarge once more. Grass flavor is already ridiculous enough, but booger? Before she can reply, a voice interrupts her.

 

“I heard my name! Is Chaewonnie talking about me?”

 

The girl is nothing short of bright and warm. Her smile is large and beaming and Heejin already feels herself gravitating towards her.

 

Chaewon smirks at the smiling girl and says, “I’m telling her about how you gagged on jelly beans.”

 

Jiwoo sharply gasps and moves to sit beside Chaewon to hit her shoulder.

 

“You can’t tell a complete stranger that I _gagged_ on a jelly bean! And in my defense, it was disgusting!”

 

Chaewon bumps Jiwoo’s shoulders and replies, “She’s not a complete stranger! Her name’s Heejin.”

 

Jiwoo shoots a glare at Chaewon before smiling at Heejin and introducing herself with a handshake. Heejin notices how the girl actively restrains herself from hugging her and settles on shaking her hand.

 

Looking at the red jelly bean in her hand, Jiwoo tries to assuage Heejin’s worry, “At least it’s not orange! That one’s vomit. Maybe you’ll get lucky and get cinnamon.”

 

Chaewon quickly interjects, “Or you’ll get unlucky and get earthworm.”

 

Looking at two pairs of awaiting eyes flickering towards the piece of candy and Heejin, the girl takes a breath of courage before popping the jelly bean in her mouth.

 

Heejin’s not big on cinnamon. She’s especially not big on earthworm. When her face screws up at the unsavory flavor, Chaewon and Jiwoo can’t help the giggles that fall from their lips. Still, Chaewon rifles through the box and pulls a pink one with splashes of color on them.

 

“Here, this one’s Tutti-Frutti. It’s my favorite flavor.”

 

Heejin is quick to take it to get rid of the earthy flavor coating her tongue.

 

A distant voice calls for Jiwoo’s name down the aisle. Hearing it, Jiwoo is quick to pop to her feet and lean her head out of the compartment, “Jungeun! I’m here with Chaewon! And Heejin!”

 

When Jiwoo mentions her, Heejin can’t help the warmth that spreads through her chest. Already, her name sounds so casual coming from her--as if Jiwoo already considered her a friend.

 

(She did.)

 

A girl with brunette hair approaches the compartment and before even stepping in, Jiwoo is pulling her into a tight hug and swaying her in her arms.

 

“Jiwooming, you forgot to get your uniform.”

 

Noticing the two sets of uniforms Jungeun carries, the girl quickly thanks her friend and takes them to hang them on one of the hooks in the compartment. When Jiwoo sits back down beside Chaewon and smoothes her skirt out, Jungeun cooly leans against the door of the compartment before setting her eyes on Heejin.

 

Almost feeling like the brunette was expecting something, Heejin quickly waves at her and introduces herself. Jungeun does the same before sitting beside Jiwoo.

 

Chaewon, with her box of flavored beans, dares Jungeun to eat a candy with her eyes closed. Never one to refuse a dare, especially with Jiwoo egging her on, she covers her eyes in dramatics to show that she wouldn’t peek. Randomly picking a jelly bean and pulling it out, Heejin almost laughs at how Jiwoo grimaces.

 

Orange.

 

When Jungeun pops the candy into her mouth, the girl chews once before begging for a napkin. Chaewon, already prepared, gives her a napkin and a dark green flavored bean. Quickly spitting out the revolting flavor and popping in the other, Jungeun childishly whines about the misfortune of getting such a flavor.

 

For someone who Heejin thought to be so nonchalant and cool, Jungeun is quick to change Heejin’s mind.

 

As the girls talk more, Heejin learns that Jiwoo and Jungeun are a year ahead of her and Chaewon who are just first-years. Heejin learns that all of their parents are witches and wizards and when she tells them that only her mother is a witch, there is a silence that falls in the compartment. Jiwoo, who was smiling and bright, is unsettlingly serious.

 

The silence unnerves Heejin, “What’s wrong?”

 

Jungeun is the first to talk, “Nothing. With you, anyway. It’s just, certain people here aren’t kind to half-bloods. It’s not as bad as it used to be, but, still.”

 

The atmosphere is tight and tense. It isn’t until a knocking sound does the tension shake away. There, a brunette girl already dressed in her uniform waves from outside of the compartment.

 

“Haseul unnie!”

 

Jiwoo offers Haseul the same welcoming treatment Jungeun received when she first arrived, except Haseul sways along for an extended period of time with Jiwoo and laughs into her neck.

 

Smiling warmly at the youngest girl sitting with Jungeun, Haseul’s eyes are caring.

 

“Chaewon, you already made a friend?”

 

The black-haired girl nods before gesturing towards Heejin, “Haseul unnie, this is Heejin. She’s a first-year like me!”

 

Haseul offers her her hand with a kind smile, and looking at her, Heejin can’t help but to feel safe.

 

“Seems like Yeojin owes me money.”

  
  
Chaewon drops her mouth, “You guys bet on me?”

 

Haseul laughs and puts her hand on her shoulders, “I said you’d make a friend on the first day, Yeojin said it’d take you _at least_ a week.”

 

Chaewon hurumphs and mutters about sending a howler to her. Whatever a howler was, Heejin didn’t know.

 

Before stepping away and leaving, Haseul looks to the four. “You all should get dressed in your robes; we’re almost there.”

 

~

 

Hogwarts is something beyond words. The fine and detailed architecture, the cobbled ground, to the high tips of the ceiling, Heejin could only stare in awe at the castle.

 

Shuffling into the castle, Heejin subconsciously loops her arms around Chaewon’s and as the two (and the rest of the first-years) enter The Great Hall, the scene that meets Heejin’s eyes is unlike anything before.

 

(Heejin muses to herself, “Of course it’s unlike anything before; it’s magic.”)

 

The group of first-years is always a spectacle. The sensation of new students, all with different levels of exposure to magic, the sorting, and the beginning of a new year coats the atmosphere with a bubbling excitement. Welcoming the students, Headmaster Kim formally starts the evening by sorting the first-years into houses. (Heejin can only briefly recite what each house was and who would typically belong to which. Recalling that Jiwoo was a Hufflepuff, she looks to the table with yellow and black and only barely spots Jiwoo by her beaming smile. With Jungeun being a Ravenclaw, Heejin looks for blue and grey and only spots her because she sits beside a girl with blindingly blonde hair.)

 

Out of Heejin and Chaewon, Heejin is the first to be called up. The voice that comes from the hat startles Heejin, despite her already seeing the hat sort other first-years to their houses. The hat sits on her head for a small amount of time before it calls out, “Gryffindor!”

 

Looking to the table that arises with clapter to welcome her, Heejin is relieved to meet Haseul’s eyes looking fondly at her. Walking towards her, Haseul welcomes her with a smile and squeezes her shoulders.

 

When Chaewon goes up after more students get sorted, Heejin breathes a sigh of relief when she too gets sorted into Gryffindor. Chaewon’s smile is crooked and happy and when Haseul welcomes her with a hug, Heejin is not blind to see that the two share a bond that runs deeper than just schoolmates. When the feast begins, Haseul briefs the two on the castle and the rules. After eating, Haseul slings her arms around Chaewon and pats at her head, “I knew you were going to be put in Gryffindor! You’re going to be amazing here, Chaewon!”

 

The younger girl laughs and shakes the hand on her head off before grasping a finger in her hold, “If you’re the one leading me, of course I’m going to be amazing.”

 

Haseul’s carefree smile becomes more genuine and her eyes turn softer. When Haseul loops her arms with Heejin’s, the first-year can see how appreciative the fourth-year is. Chaewon is quick to add, “Don’t tell Yeojin I said that though. She’ll never stop teasing me about it.”

 

Haseul ruffles the younger girl’s hair and laughs when the girl whines, “You got it, Chaewon!”

 

After settling into the Gryffindor dorm, Heejin finds herself laying awake in bed.

 

Heejin knows that the day’s events are only the beginning of her memories that she’ll make at Hogwarts.

 

She finds herself smiling at the thought.

 

~

 

On the first day of classes, Heejin finds Chaewon sharing four out of her seven classes with her. Naturally, those are the ones that Heejin likes more. That is, until flying.

 

(Perhaps the idea of flying on a broomstick is a bit absurd to her, but, when she sees the instructor mount on her broomstick and zoom around the quidditch fields as an opener to her lesson, Heejin could only want to do the same.)

 

Heejin is able to command the broom to fly up after a couple of attempts. The girl in front of her is able to get it in one. With Heejin’s mouth slightly agape at how easily the girl got her broom to listen to her, the other girl has a small and confident smirk on her lips. Her tie is silver and green, her hair long and black, and her eyes big and playful. All throughout the lesson, the Slytherin in front of her seamlessly follows the instructions Professor Hwang teaches and Heejin is just as impressed as everyone else is at the girl’s skill.

 

At the next flying lesson, the Slytherin is able to touch off of the ground and fly a straight line with complete control, balance, and ease. Professor Hwang praises the girl, “Hyunjin, if you want to do quidditch, Slytherin would be very fortunate to have you on their team.”

 

The smile that blooms on Hyunjin’s face makes Heejin’s heart falter the slightest bit.

 

It feels like unbridled happiness. Heejin hopes to feel it again.

 

Professor Hwang goes on, “If you keep practicing and working hard, I would say that you’re a shoe in for a position.”

 

Hyunjin nods enthusiastically and her eyes are bright and hopeful.

 

The remainder of the lesson is filled with Heejin struggling to control her broomstick and with an unbearable mounting frustration, the girl sighs to the sky and heaves in a large gulp of air to calm herself.

 

“Your grip is too tight.”

 

The voice that startles her is soft and warm. Next to her, Hyunjin’s eyes are patient and kind.

 

“You only need to grasp tight enough to get control and stay on. Your whole arm is rigid and it affects your balance.”

 

Following Hyunjin’s advice by relaxing her grip and arms, Heejin finds herself floating in the air without wobbling and when she slightly leans forward, she moves with more ease and control. When she flies the straight line back to Hyunjin, Heejin can’t help but to burst in a smile and hug her once she dismounts her broom, “I did it! Oh my God, I did it!”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes are wide with shock at the sudden sign of affection and Heejin is quick to unwrap her arms around her and spill apologies.

 

“I’m sorry! You’re probably so weirded out; I’m a complete stranger and I hugged you! I’m sorry! I was just so excited to-”

 

Hyunjin cuts her apologies off with a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, “It’s okay! If it makes you feel better, you can tell me your name and we won’t be strangers anymore.”

 

Heejin feels her lips tugging up into a smile and the way Hyunjin’s lips mirror hers makes her heart thump faster in her chest.

 

Thrusting her hand out and smiling, the Gryffindor introduces herself and ignores the butterflies swarming her stomach. “I’m Heejin. Thanks for teaching me how to fly. And for not laughing when you totally saw me falling off of it earlier.”

 

Hyunjin laughs and shakes her hand, “I’m Hyunjin. Honestly though, it was really funny, but, you just looked so sad falling off I felt bad.”

 

When Heejin bumps her shoulders against Hyunjin’s and laughs with her, Heejin feels the unbridled happiness again.

 

She doesn’t want to let that feeling go.

 

~

 

Chaewon is god send.

 

Heejin thinks that without her, she would have a total of only one friend (that friend being Hyunjin). But, thanks to Chaewon and her friendship with Haseul, that bloomed because of her friendship with Haseul’s younger sister, Yeojin, she is also friends with Jiwoo who’s friends with Jungeun who are friends with Haseul. In the grand scheme of things, Heejin finds herself meeting her friend’s friends’ friends. Through Haseul, Heejin additionally meets Sooyoung, a Ravenclaw, who is a fourth-year with the Gryffindor. Through Jiwoo, Heejin meets Vivi who is in the same house as her. With Jungeun, Heejin meets Jinsol who is a fourth-year Ravenclaw.

 

In their rag tag group of friends, Heejin rarely ever finds herself alone outside of her classes. Even making friends on her own with Hyunjin, Heejin now has Chaewon in four of her classes and Hyunjin in three of hers. In Charms, the only class that the three share together, Heejin introduces Chaewon to Hyunjin.

 

Within all of the magic, there is something universal in making friends. All the same, Heejin wants to make them laugh, be by their side, and make memories with them.

 

Heejin pats herself on the back for choosing Chaewon’s compartment back in the train.

 

Certainly, this is only the start to a life full of surprises and magical happenstances.

 

Heejin’s first year at Hogwarts flies by like an arrow. She finds herself eagerly waiting for the summer to turn to fall, to adorn her red and gold tie, to grow and accel in magic, to be back where she belonged. (And plus, Chaewon’s friend Hyejoo (and her friend Yerim) would be admitting into Hogwarts the next year and Heejin has become all the better at making friends.)

 

Somewhere in all of that excitement, unknowingly, the anticipation to see Hyunjin’s smile when she makes the Slytherin quidditch team is a part of the package.


	2. year two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin has a fear of birds and hyunjin has quidditch trials. good thing they have each other!

Spending a summer with almost to no practicing of magic has left Heejin feeling restless. As the last week of summer vacation rolls around, the girl already has her suitcase packed and she struggles to sleep at night due to her racing thoughts about returning back to Hogwarts and her friends.

 

When her parents send her off at Platform 9 ¾, they can barely fit in a kiss goodbye before Heejin runs off with her cart and through the brick pillar.

 

Heejin’s mother almost cries at the way her daughter’s eyes shines. It reminds her of when she was a young witch, innocent and eager to learn and grow. Her mother can only hope that Heejin would send letters back to them consistently the way she did the year prior. Heejin’s mother recalls how most of the birds at Eeylops Owl Emporium terrified her daughter, except for one that sat calmly and silently. Its eyes followed the pair around as they perused (with Heejin tucked under her mother’s arm) and when Heejin had lifted her head at the slightest bit and met its eyes, her heart didn’t feel frantic with fear or terror. Slowly approaching the white snowy owl and not feeling at all scared, Heejin knew that this one would be the one for her.

 

Now at Hogwarts Express, Heejin feels like a part of her could breathe a sigh of relief. Chaewon had mailed her earlier on in the week that she would be waiting at the platform for her with Hyejoo and Yerim in tow. Heejin only barely finds the trio, or rather, the trio finds her. Chaewon’s high voice rises above the low clamor of students and there besides the girl, two taller ones stand beside her. The tallest one wears her face at a blank while the shorter one smiles and brings Jiwoo to Heejin’s mind. Their smiles are so similar: bright and warm, as if the world could never touch them with its cruelty. Approaching them, Heejin doesn’t feel the mess of nerves she felt last year the first time she approached Chaewon. Giving the girl a hug and waving an introduction towards Hyejoo and Yerim, Heejin feels her heart float at the sight of her friend.

 

Boarding the train, Jungeun and Jiwoo have already claimed a compartment. With them, Jinsol and Yves are talking animatedly about their summer vacations. Heejin briefly hears about dragons and flying through forests and she couldn’t help but to think that muggle vacations soaking the sun up at beaches paled in comparison. As well, Haseul and Vivi talk amongst each other and Heejin is quick to notice the drastically short length of Haseul’s hair and the red dye in Vivi’s. (Heejin makes a note to herself to compliment them generously once she gets the opportunity to talk to them for longer than just a greeting.)

 

In the compartment next to them, Hyunjin sits alone with her eyes scanning the card that comes with chocolate frogs. Blurred in her excitement, the rapid beating of her heart gets taken for adrenaline. Heejin just barely slams the compartment door open and the way Hyunjin jumps in her seat (and loses her chocolate frog) brings a bubble of laughter to the Gryffindor. With her arms wide open and her smile blooming on her lips like peonies do in the spring, Hyunjin too, can’t stop the smile that mirrors her friend’s. Hugging her, Heejin thinks the chiming of Hyunjin’s laugh might be one of the greatest sounds on earth. When Chaewon jokingly nudges Heejin’s back to enter the compartment, the two almost topple over from their lack of balance.

 

When the pair sit down, Hyunjin finally notices the two additions trailing Chaewon.

 

“So, is this the famous Hyejoo and Yerim I’ve been hearing about?”

 

The taller one raises her eyebrows and the slightest quirk of her lips brings a pink blush on Chaewon’s cheeks, “You talk about us often, Chaewon?”

 

The older girl sputters a bit before she mutters, “So what if I do? You’re my friends, of course I’m going to talk about you.”

 

Yerim, ever the sunshine she is, beams even more and hugs the girl from behind and slips a kiss on her cheek before laughing. When Chaewon’s cheeks turn a shade more scarlet, Heejin is keen to notice the endeared smile on Hyejoo’s lips. As the trio sit in front of Heejin and Hyunjin, the five launch into conversations about the summer and their stories.

 

As expected, Hyunjin spent a hefty amount of time of her vacation flying and practicing for quidditch trials. Hyunjin is nothing but determined and driven to get on the Slytherin team. Heejin knows confidently, despite only knowing the girl for a year, that a determined Hyunjin could get whatever she wanted. Heejin has no doubt that she will make the team. When Hyunjin fiddles with her fingers and casts her eyes downward when talking about tryouts, Heejin makes a promise to herself to be Hyunjin’s cheerleader, no matter what, even if she would be the only one. (Heejin thinks ten other girls would have no hesitancy to join. Even Yeojin, despite never meeting Hyunjin, has learned enough about them thanks to Haseul.)

 

(Before leaving to school, Yeojin complained Haseul’s ear off about not being old enough to attend Hogwarts. Haseul could only sit and listen while her sister pouted and whined. Haseul figures that if she were her, she would do the same.)

 

It isn’t long until Jiwoo (and Jungeun) slide open their compartment doors and greets them. Jiwoo is just as bright as ever, and Jungeun, as calm. (That is until Chaewon notices the addition of Jungeun’s bottom braces, comments on them, and Jiwoo starts to coo at how the girl lisps.)

 

Jinsol, Yves, and Vivi are the next to greet them and they are just as pleasant as Heejin remembers. (This is when Heejin starts playing with Vivi’s hair and tells her that it looks wonderful on her. Vivi’s smile grows and it only makes her hair look even better. Heejin also makes a promise to get her to smile more often.)

 

Like the year before, Haseul is the last to greet them and welcome them with open arms. Seamlessly throughout her first year, Haseul became someone Heejin found a home in--perhaps it was her comforting embrace and her warm smile.

 

(It definitely was.)

 

~

 

The Great Hall is buzzed, full with conversation and laughter. Headmaster Kim had welcomed students, commenced the sorting ceremony (Hyejoo was placed in Slytherin, Yerim in Hufflepuff), and the feast then began.

 

Heejin catches Hyejoo lingering around with Hyunjin and when the latter meets her eyes, the smile on her lips is genuine and charming. (The flipping of Heejin’s heart doesn’t alert her. Her heart has always gone a bit haywire whenever Hyunjin was involved.)

 

With Haseul’s arms looped in between Heejin and Chaewon’s, who are now second-years, Heejin sees Jiwoo dragging Vivi and Yerim through The Great Hall towards the direction of their house. The Gryffindor thinks the three will get along perfectly. With Jiwoo’s general disposition, Vivi’s unconditional kindness, and Yerim’s already apparent brightness, Hufflepuff and its members are already a house to consider befriending. Behind her, Jungeun, Jinsol, and Sooyoung linger behind at The Great Hall with their house and she barely catches the sight of Jinsol telling a funny story and Heejin can tell it’s humorous because Jungeun’s face scrunches up into a laugh and Sooyoung bumps into Jinsol’s shoulder with her contagious smile bracing her lips and Heejin is so incredibly grateful that she could look in a room and be graced with the image of her friends’ happiness.

 

(Also at this time, Heejin takes to playing with Haseul’s hair and placing it on top of her lips like a mustache and speaks with the countryside dialect that her father talks with that Haseul loves so much. She then tells the girl that she looks beautiful with her new hair. Haseul laughs, but, Heejin can see how a light blush dusts at her cheeks. Haseul leans her head on Heejin’s and it feels a lot like “thanks.” When Chaewon does the same and mimics Heejin’s low voice with an exaggerated accent, the girls find it hard to stop laughing when the first-year in front of them looks behind him in bewilderment.)

 

With the start of her second year, Heejin writes a letter to her parents before heading to bed. The letter sits underneath her pillow, filled with endless admiration for the people she considers her friends.

 

~

 

The next morning, Hyunjin walks with Heejin to the owlery and like clockwork, Heejin waits outside while the other walks in, hands the letter to Heejin’s owl, and sends it off.

 

The first time Heejin tried to go in the owlery, she ended up crying with an unsent letter. All of the flapping wings, the coos, and the large amount of birds unnerved her. Jungeun had caught her braced against the wall and dragging breaths in to calm herself down. Without precedence, Jungeun leaned beside her with her shoulder against the wall and her eyes looking at her kindly.

 

“Is it for your parents?”

 

Heejin can only nod.

 

“I can give it to your owl for you if you’d like.”

 

Heejin nods even more. Before leaving, Jungeun squeezes her shoulders and taps her nose.

 

From then on, Jungeun is compassionate enough to ask Heejin if she has any letters to send and she if did, Jungeun would go on sending them for her without hesitance. But, Heejin started feeling bad for making a glorified mailwoman out of Jungeun. Although the Ravenclaw had reassured her, Heejin wanted to overcome her fear. The next time Heejin wants to send a letter, she tells Hyunjin about her new goal. The Slytherin suggests going with her to the owlery and stepping inside with her so that if she needed someone to come to, she would be there to comfort her.

 

If it weren’t for the sudden fear gripping at her throat, Heejin would have noticed how her heart melted at Hyunjin’s kindness. The following week after the next when Heejin prepares to send out her biweekly letter to her parents, Hyunjin is there with her in the Gryffindor dorms. At first, the Slytherin got some confused looks, but, Hyunjin has never been one to care about what others think of her. When Heejin sits on her bed and starts breathing heavily at the thought of being surrounded by birds, Hyunjin is quick to notice her drop of behavior. Kneeling at the foot of the bed and grasping Heejin’s hands, Hyunjin could only comfort the girl by caressing her thumb over the back of her hands and speaking with the softest and most relaxed voice she could muster.

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

Heejin shakes her head. Hyunjin laughs lightly at the girl’s refusal and runs a hand through Heejin’s hair.

 

(It’s almost startling how much that calms Heejin.)

 

“So stubborn, you Gryffindors.”

 

When Heejin whines at her, Hyunjin pats her thighs before encouraging her, “It’ll be okay, Heekie. I’ll be there and I’ll make sure they won’t hurt you. I’ll go in first to look for your owl and then I’ll lead you straight to him, is that okay?”

 

Heejin grasps tightly at the hand that was still holding hers. Taking a deep breath and attempting to calm her heart, Heejin stands with determination in her eyes.

 

This is when Hyunjin feels her heart move at the strength Heejin shows when she walks with her head high towards the owlery, waits outside with her shoulders squared, and walks with her chin up, and straight for her owl before giving him her letter and briefly talking to him. Standing beside Heejin, Hyunjin could look at her in awe. As soon as her owl glides away from the owlery, the Gryffindor quickly drops her facade and runs to the arms open for comfort. Once outside, Hyunjin is against the wall with Heejin’s face buried in her neck, her arms tightly wrapped around her waist, and with every breath the girl takes, Hyunjin feels herself fall.

 

(It doesn’t scare her. Liking Heejin could never scare her.)

 

~

 

For not playing quidditch, Heejin knows a ridiculous amount of it. Thanks to Hyunjin and her relentless drive to make the team, Heejin took it upon herself to learn about the game so that when Hyunjin played, she would know when to cheer and when to boo. It also helped that whenever Heejin brought up quidditch, the Slytherin would talk endlessly about it. When Heejin first told her her interest in learning about the sport, Hyunjin drew out a small sketch of a quidditch field whilst explaining each position, ball, and rule. While overwhelmed, Heejin walked away knowing the basics of quidditch. The next time the Gryffindor asks for more information, Hyunjin goes on about techniques in flying and great quidditch matches from the past.

 

(Chaewon is much less enthusiastic about quidditch so the girl was content with talking with Hyejoo whilst Hyunjin nerded out over the sport and Heejin listened diligently to her. It isn’t until Hyejoo catches wind of their conversation and joins does Chaewon stop enjoying her time with the trio.)

 

When the quidditch trials approach, Hyunjin is more jumpy and scattered. Whenever she talked about it during lunch, Heejin would often notice how the girl’s legs bounced rhythmically to ease her excitement and nerves. When she would then take the Slytherin’s hands in her own to calm her, the bouncing would slow. Always, Heejin would reassure the girl and encourage her.

 

_“You’ll make it, Hyunjin. Pretty much almost everything you put your heart into goes your way. I’m sure this is one that’s going to work out for you.”_

 

And every time Heejin supports her, Hyunjin feels her heart fall even more.

 

And gosh, she’s falling so hard.

 

When Hyunjin has quidditch trials, the girls all send her their messages of encouragement. Jinsol, who is one of Ravenclaw’s beaters makes a point to say, “If I had Felix Felicis, I wouldn’t give it to you because you don’t need luck to make it. You are more than good enough and you’ve worked so hard; luck doesn’t need to be on your side for you to make it.”

 

Heejin doesn’t know who or what Felix Felicis is, but, if it had anything to do with luck, she knew too that Hyunjin wouldn’t need it. Before Hyunjin goes off to the field, Heejin gives her a big hug and when the girl relaxes into it, the Gryffindor sends her off with her final message of support.

 

It’s no surprise that Hyunjin makes it. But even so, when the newly appointed chaser tells the rest of the girls the good news, Heejin wouldn’t be embarrassed to admit that tears rushed to her eyes at the sound of her news.

 

(It’s also because Haseul actually cries. It’s also because the sight of Hyunjin’s shining smile and her joyous eyes gives her the feeling that the Slytherin’s heart is at its lightest and that gives Heejin the greatest joy.)

 

After Heejin walks Hyunjin to her dorm (Hyunjin wanted to walk Heejin to her dorm but the stairs decided to side with Heejin), Hyunjin gives her a hug that feels a lot like a warm and comfy blanket on a cold day.

 

Being around Hyunjin is comfortable. Everything about her calms Heejin’s heart and brings her peace. Amongst the chaos of magic and time, Hyunjin is that breath of fresh air that brings Heejin back to earth.

 

~

 

The first quidditch match is three weeks after trials.

 

(The first time Hyunjin got the uniform, Heejin made a fashion show out of it. Jinsol, who is half-blooded like her, mimics the music played at fashion shows and easily gets Sooyoung to pretend to take pictures. Although Hyunjin feels silly for strutting down a makeshift catwalk that was really just the sandy part of the ground that made a walkway for the grass outside of the castle, she chooses to relish in how delighted Heejin looks to have Hyunjin play along with her schemes. And with everyone else laughing, Hyunjin figures a stab to her image couldn’t be the worst thing to happen.)

 

In a match against Gryffindor and Slytherin, Haseul and Chaewon engage in a playful competition with Hyunjin and Hyejoo across the table at breakfast. Sending empty-intentioned glares and pointed comebacks, Heejin, Jiwoo, and Yerim laugh at the looks of fake animosity on their faces.

 

Before the match, Heejin asks Hyunjin for a spare tie she could wear.

 

It doesn’t show, but, Heejin’s excitement to don Slytherin’s house colors, despite her own house competing as well, makes Hyunjin’s heart race at a rate that should be alarming. Giving Heejin the tie around her neck, Hyunjin mentally promises to make up for the points should Professor Kim scold her and subtract points from her house for not following the uniform codes. It seems Heejin doesn’t seem to care either as she loosens the red and gold tie around her neck and switches it for Hyunjin’s. Tucking the silver and green tie under her Gryffindor robe, Hyunjin can’t help but to coo at how cute the girl looks.

 

With blushes painting both of their cheeks, Heejin places a “good luck” kiss on Hyunjin’s cheeks before running off to the stands at the quidditch field.

 

Hyunjin muses to herself, _“Who needs Felix Felicis when there’s Jeon Heejin?”_

 

At the game, it doesn’t cross Heejin’s mind that cheering for Hyunjin would get her glares, but, she couldn’t care less. Hyunjin is always her priority. (And plus it wasn’t like she _wasn’t_ supporting her house. The red and gold stripes painted on her cheeks pleaded her case. She figured she could cheer for her house _and_ for Hyunjin.)

 

Hyunjin is incredible. Heejin already knows that. But, seeing her zoom across the pitch in perfect formation with the other chasers, avoiding pesky bludgers, sending quaffles through hoops, and just playing the sport she passionately loves, Heejin can’t help but to swoon at how Hyunjin sends her a look after scoring.

 

_“I promise, Heejin! The first one I score is going to be for you!”_

 

The match ends with Slytherin on top due to their seeker just barely catching the snitch before Gryffindor’s. Hyunjin meets up with the girls after the match and chases Heejin around with her arms open for a hug. Normally, the latter is not one to refuse affection from Hyunjin, but the girl is awfully sweaty. Still, catching her due to Heejin’s lack of exercise and stamina, the Gryffindor can’t help but to embrace her and congratulate her through her laughs.

 

~

 

The second year ends much like the first, except Heejin has more people to call her friends. (Hyewon and Yerim are a lovely pair and the two with Chaewon is an equation for the most precious trio of friends.) Zipping by like an arrow, the final dinner at The Great Hall signals the end of the year. Ravenclaw wins the House Cup and the way Jungeun, Jinsol, and Sooyoung boasts on the way to Hogwarts Express only fuels the girls’ desire to try harder next year to earn points.

 

Hugging her friends goodbye and promising to write letters to the wizards and Facetiming the half-bloods, Heejin closes off the second year content and proud of herself. Her grades were better than average, her professors praised her well enough for her work ethic, her friends are closer than before, and Hyunjin kissed her cheeks before parting with her so Heejin thinks it’s a year well spent.

 

With the coming of her third year, Heejin recalls how Haseul told her that Yeojin would finally be old enough to be admitted into Hogwarts. At the thought of finally meeting the Gryffindor’s younger sister, Heejin feels excitement bubble in her chest.

 

With Yeojin in store next year, Heejin could only eagerly anticipate what could come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you for reading!! im fueled with the drive and fascination over the hp universe to write so im back again, Much quicker than i thought i would be. shoot me questions at my cc if you'd like! it's linked on my twitter @ twinklingsana


	3. year three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything she does is magic. even if magic isn't involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! yeojin!!
> 
> also i can add a tag!!! yay side ships!!

During the summer, Heejin receives an envelope from Hogwarts. Opening it, she finds a permission form to visit Hogsmeade. At the recognition of the title, Heejin’s feet excitedly carry her to where her mother dwells in the kitchen talking with her husband. Her mother is gracious in signing the form and reminisces to her family about her past memories there with her friends and all of the weekends where they would spend hours just talking at The Three Broomsticks.

 

Her mother’s stories do little to quell Heejin’s excitement in returning. That night, the girl Facetimes Jinsol, waving the permission form and rattling off on all of the things she would like to do there. The now sixth-year shares Heejin’s excitement with a genuine heart and promises to show her all of the passageways to the village. After waving goodnight to the Ravenclaw and getting ready for bed, Heejin marks an “x” on her calendar and itches to cross another day off.

 

~

 

At last, the day arrives where Heejin parts from her parents and races through Platform ¾. Ever so eager, Heejin only throws a wave goodbye and an air kiss before disappearing through the pillar. Greeted with the animated ads and newspapers and the vibrant red of the train, Heejin feels happiness bubble at her chest. In her search for Chaewon, Yerim, and Hyejoo, the arrival of Haseul almost startles her to death. Shortly after Haseul appears, charming smile and all at the sight of the younger friend, a shorter girl comes rushing through and only barely stops herself from crashing into the Gryffindor Prefect.

 

“Haseul! Why’d you stop?”

 

Haseul is quick to send a sharp glare behind her, daring the girl to not correct herself. Quickly reorganizing her mind, the younger girl clears her throat and changes her tone, “Haseul unnie. Why’d you suddenly stop? I almost ran into you.”

 

Haseul only sends a nod towards Heejin before gesturing towards her, “Yeojin, this is Heejin!”

 

Tilting to the left to get a clearer look ahead of Haseul, Yeojin seems to brighten at the sight of Haseul’s friend. Abandoning her cart and eagerly throwing her hand out, Yeojin smiles and the incredible similarity between the sisters’ smiles throws the girl for a loop.

 

“I’m Yeojin! I finally get to meet all of Haseul unnie’s friends and tell embarrassing stories about her!”

 

Heejin giggles at how Yeojin whisper screams the latter part of her introduction. If it weren’t for the volume of the students conversing and the rolling of carts muting her younger sister, Haseul would have been quick to reprimand her.

 

(Perhaps it’s good that Haseul didn’t hear. Yeojin and her did have a habit of quarreling. Loudly. And almost endlessly.)

 

With Haseul and Yeojin a part of Heejin’s search crew, the three are quick to find Chaewon, Yerim, and Hyejoo waiting for them at the boarding area. After the introductions and the reunion hugs, the students board the train and quickly find Jungeun and Jiwoo settling into their compartment that Jinsol, Sooyoung, and Vivi had already claimed. The one next to them is empty and Heejin figures that Hyunjin is yet to arrive.

 

The way her stomach flips at the thought of seeing her friend again is forgotten when Jiwoo layers herself over Heejin’s back and kisses her cheek. When Heejin, Chaewon, Yerim, Hyejoo, and Yeojin settle into the compartment, Jungeun is leaning on the door of the compartment while Jiwoo makes her rounds on greeting everyone. Generous with her affection, she sits on Heejin’s lap before speaking, “So, how was everyone’s summer?”

 

As Chaewon begins to speak, a yelp sounds from the right and there at the entrance, Jungeun is only barely caught from falling by Hyunjin who had opened the compartment door. Jiwoo laughs and it feels a lot like frolicking in a meadow, minus the prickly grass and buzzing bugs.

 

Jungeun quirks her eyebrow up at Hyunjin, “Ever thought of knocking before entering?”

 

Stabilizing Jungeun and letting go, Hyunjin is quick to retort back, “Ever thought of _not_ leaning on everything possible?”

 

It doesn’t take long for their angry facade to wash into teasing smiles and happy laughter. When Hyunjin takes her seat next to Heejin, Jiwoo places her legs on her lap and without hesitance, Hyunjin accepts the weight and rests her arms on them. Reigning the attention back to Jiwoo’s question, the girls spend the rest of their boarding time talking together.

 

~

 

Lost in the sea of first-years, Haseul, Heejin, and Chaewon attempt to look for Yeojin but struggle to do so. The girl blends into the blur of black and grey and her small stature does little to set her apart. When Yeojin is sat at the stool with the sorting hat on her, Haseul’s hands naturally finds Heejin’s to hold in anticipation for her younger sister. As the sorting hat exclaims, “Slytherin,” Haseul is the loudest one clapping at the Gryffindor table. Watching her sibling find a place between Hyunjin and Hyejoo, Haseul’s heart falls into ease knowing that Yeojin would be okay.

 

(Haseul didn’t really have to worry, what with having friends in all of the houses, but, as the older sister, she couldn’t help but to fret over Yeojin. More than anything, she is relieved to see Yeojin being sorted in the house best for her. Haseul would be embarrassed to admit it to Yeojin, but, she thought it was unfortunate that they would share only two years together before she would have to graduate and leave Hogwarts.

 

Yet, she finds comfort in knowing that Yeojin wouldn’t be alone for most of her duration at Hogwarts. Up to her seventh year, Yeojin would have friends accompanying her and Haseul had no doubt in the girl’s social skills. Yeojin would be more than okay.)

 

~

 

As the first weekend rolls around the corner, Heejin is ecstatic to hear that all of her friends are permitted to go to Hogsmeade (that is, the ones that are _allowed_ to in the first place). Before leaving, Heejin promises to buy Hyejoo something from Gladrags Wizardwear.

 

_“I like wearing fun socks. They’re better than boring black ones.”_

 

_Chaewon, who is playing chess with Yerim, glances at Hyejoo before commanding her rook to move forward two spaces, “The socks scream when they’re smelly.”_

 

_“What are you trying to imply, Chaewon?”_

 

_Chaewon only shrugs with her eyebrows lifted. Hyejoo is indignant and demands the older girl’s attention, “Are you trying to say I smell bad?”_

 

_Chaewon shrugs again and dismissively throws a reply, “I never said you were smelly.”_

 

_Hyejoo only huffs and pouts at the girl. When she turns away, Chaewon and Yerim send knowing looks to each other and the smiles on their lips are endearing and caring. Before Hyejoo leaves to quidditch practice (the girl had succeeded at the trials and earned herself the beater’s bat, as well as Hyunjin’s enthusiastic congratulations), Chaewon slings her arms around the Slytherin and reminds her to bring water to practice. Hyejoo knows well enough to understand that her jeering is nothing but a tease and sends one of those smiles that Chaewon and Yerim loves behind her as she turns away._

 

Finally at Hogsmeade, the flurries in Heejin’s stomach does little to settle the thumping of her heart. Looking at the grandiose of the village, the quaint buildings, and the busy, yet, warm atmosphere, Heejin subconsciously clings at Hyunjin’s arm. When the Slytherin looks beside her, the sight there is wondrous. With Heejin’s eyes sparking in amazement and her joyous smile on her lips, Hyunjin can’t help but to linger her gaze on the girl grasping at her arm and babbling about the beauty of the village.

 

(Hyunjin thinks Heejin beats Hogsmeade out on this one.)

 

Somewhere along the way, their friends get split up.

 

To the last of Heejin’s recollection, Jinsol, Sooyoung, and Chaewon were at Zonko’s Joke Shop, Haseul and Vivi had left to Honeydukes to get some sweets for Yeojin, while Heejin and Hyunjin had decided to hunker down at The Three Broomsticks after stopping by the Gladrags Wizardwear to get a pair socks for Hyejoo. Deciding to leave the inn to explore more, Heejin finds Jungeun and Jiwoo’s whereabouts.

 

“Oh! That’s where they are!”

 

Hyunjin, who had been surveying the buildings, almost bumps into Heejin, “Who?”

 

“Jungeun and Jiwoo! They walked into that store!”

 

Looking to where Heejin points, Hyunjin pales, “That’s not really a store, Heekie.”

 

Turning around to face Hyunjin, the Gryffindor and her confused eyebrows are enough for Hyunjin to elaborate. “That’s Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and that’s where couples go to have dates. At least, that’s what my sisters told me.”

 

It takes awhile for Heejin to process the information, “Wait. Couples?”

 

Hyunjin nods.

 

“Dates?”

 

The girl nods again.

 

“What are they doing there?”

 

Hyunjin only stares at Heejin, waits for the oblivion to sink away, “Oh my God, are they on a date?”

 

Breathing out a laugh, Hyunjin slings her arm around Heejin’s shoulder and leans her head on hers.

 

“I don’t think it’d be wrong for us to think so? I hear it’s pretty _particular_ in there. I don’t think people go in there just to go in there.”

 

Heejin’s lips pull into a mischievous smirk. Hyunjin has a feeling about what runs through her friend’s mind, dreads to hear it.

 

Dreading does nothing to prevent the girl, however. Tugging the Slytherin towards the tea shop, Heejin and her sneaky smile says, “Let’s go in!”

 

Whining, but, still moving, Hyunjin tries to persuade the girl, “I did say that people don’t go in there just to go in there!”

 

Heejin marches forward, “We’re going in there with a purpose! To spy!”

 

Just as a determined Hyunjin could get what she wanted, so could a determined Heejin.

 

When the two third-years step into the tea shop, “particular” is one way to describe the ambiance saturating the environment. The ringing of the bell above them falls silent to the couples scattered around. The frilly pink bows, decorated tables, and absolute lack of space is a harsh change from the fresh air outside. The windows were fogged and couples were holding hands or kissing over their cups of tea or coffee. Locating Jungeun and Jiwoo, the latter is brimming with wonder at the tea shop while the former looks rather overwhelmed. Still, when they find a seat, the two order their drinks and settle into their table. With luck, Heejin is able to find an unoccupied table a decent distance away from the two. Rushing Hyunjin to it, Heejin places herself at the opportune position where she could glance at the two without being noticed by them.

 

Helpless, Hyunjin just sits at the table and wallows in her own misery. She didn’t really want to spend her free time surrounded by loved up couples, but, Hyunjin couldn’t find it in her heart to truly refuse Heejin. (To her left, a couple was kissing, quite loudly, and she wished that she knew a spell that could silence others.) When Heejin’s hand lightly slaps at hers, her eyes gravitate towards the girl’s who is sneakily glancing at the fourth-years.

 

“They’re just talking right now.”

 

A minute later.

 

“They just got their drinks.”

 

Turning her head, Hyunjin would laugh at Jungeun’s obvious discomfort if she weren’t in her same position.

 

“Heejin, can’t we just give them their privacy and leave? Didn’t you want to go to Honeydukes?”

 

“I did! But-”

 

“But, if they wanted to tell us anything, they would have. Let’s give them their time; and let us have ours.”

 

At that, Heejin’s full attention is finally on her friend. With a sigh, the Gryffindor is almost ashamed of her rash decision to intrude on her friends.

 

“You’re right; let’s go.”

 

Right before they slide out of their seats, a worker is at their tables and grinning, “What can I get for this happy couple?”

 

Hyunjin’s cheeks turn scarlet at the title.

 

_Couple. With Heejin. It doesn’t sound bad._

 

Heejin seems unaffected but reels at the title too. She is quick to refuse his service and pulls Hyunjin away from the table and escapes the tea shop before their friends could notice them. Coming out of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, it felt like the pair could finally breathe.

 

They don’t bring up being called a couple, even if it’s all that they can think about when they approach Honeydukes.

  
  
After some hours, the girls all meet at the lampost in the middle of Hogsmeade. (Heejin and Hyunjin are the only ones to notice how Jungeun and Jiwoo unlace their interlocked fingers when they arrive). Returning to Hogwarts, Heejin deems her first Hogsmeade trip a success. With socks in tow with a bag of candy, Heejin feels a great deal of happiness in her heart.

 

~

 

The first quidditch match arrives and it’s Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

 

Decorated in red and gold, Heejin is a walking poster of encouragement for her house.

 

(Chaewon had insisted that Heejin should make up for her small betrayals cheering for Hyunjin with extra team spirit in matches against the other houses. Unable to refuse her friend and her crooked smile, she allows her to paint streaks of red and gold wherever the girl desired.

 

_“You said I could paint you wherever I wanted!”_

 

_“I said streaks! Not my whole face, Chaewon!”_

 

_The black haired girl sighs a defeated breath of air and settles on dotting the mole on Heejin’s cheek gold and the other by her eye red. As well as painting streaks on her jawline. And her neck._

 

_Heejin muses that perhaps, she should have limited the area that was okay to paint._

 

_Chaewon at her own vices is a chaotic force to handle._

 

Gryffindor’s strengths lie in their tenacity and stamina, but, Ravenclaw’s sense of tact and intuition gives way for a riveting match. The scores are close, but, low. Gryffindor’s keeper is doing well at keeping quaffles at bay, but, Jinsol and Sooyoung are doing an excellent job at sending perfectly timed bludgers to disrupt any play formations Gryffindor starts.

 

Thanks to Hyunjin’s quidditch sessions with Heejin, the girl knows that the future of the game and the majority of the points rely on the seekers and their ability to capture the snitch.

 

After some time, the snitch makes itself apparent and Gryffindor’s seeker is in the perfect position to pursue and catch it, which effectively ends the game with a win for the house of red and gold. After the celebrations, the twelve girls are gathered together. Jinsol, who had just showered, takes to annoying Sooyoung by flicking drops of water from her hair on her. When Sooyoung finally has had enough and chases her, the scream that leaves Jinsol’s lips feels like it might rattle the wall at which Jungeun leans on.

 

Ever since Heejin and Hyunjin’s detour at Hogsmeade to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Heejin has been more attentive to Jiwoo and Jungeun. There, she finds the little signs of affection, the loving eyes, and lingering touches. How she missed it before, Heejin doesn’t know.

 

Jungeun and Jiwoo had been childhood friends. Knowing each other since they could crawl, the two have always lived life together. From attending school together, engaging in friendly competitions of whose ugly face was worse, and spending summers together to being each other’s confidant, main support systems, and eventually, each other’s first kiss, the two seemed to be led by fate. In between the summer of their third and fourth year, caught in the relaxed summer haze of sleepovers and watching stars, Jungeun had wished on a star.

 

_“What’d you wish for?”_

 

_“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”_

 

_Jiwoo pouts. And normally, Jungeun would concede. But for this, she won’t. Not when her wish concerned the dynamics of their relationship. Not when she is in love with Jiwoo and terrified that the girl wouldn’t love her in the same way._

 

_“If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?”_

 

_Jungeun doesn’t need to reply because Jiwoo continues on, “I wished that we could spend all of our summers like this. I mean, not exactly like this. But, I wished to spend all of my summers with you.”_

 

_Jungeun’s heart melts at the girl’s earnest confession. Her honesty is a virtue._

 

_“All of them?”_

 

_Jiwoo turns to her side to look at the Ravenclaw._

 

_“All of them. My summers, my winters, my autumns, my springs. I want them all with you.”_

 

_Jungeun doesn’t have it in her to fight anymore. The way her heart pounds against her chest whenever Jiwoo was around aches for release, aches for her. So, when Jungeun turns to face Jiwoo, her fingers are gentle and caring when she caresses the girl’s cheeks. With her pointer finger ending at the bottom of Jiwoo’s chin, her thumb dangerously close to the corner of her lips, Jungeun doesn’t need to pull her in because Jiwoo wraps her fingers around the wrist that hovers and her pinky grips onto the one resting beside hers on the grass. Jungeun doesn’t need to pull when Jiwoo gently pushes her lips to hers._

 

_There’s no magic when Jiwoo kisses her. It just feels like a lot flowers blooming in her chest; it feels a lot like love._

 

_And love is the word that falls from Jiwoo’s lips when Jungeun kisses her again. And again. And again._

 

_And if Jiwoo wanted to spend all of her seasons with her, Jungeun would be more than glad to comply._

 

~

 

Heejin is fairly competitive.

 

Hyunjin on the other hand, is aggressively competitive.

 

When Hyunjin challenges Heejin to a chess match, the girl is more than just sulky when Heejin’s queen forces checkmate on Hyunjin’s. The girl is stubborn and calls for a rematch. Heejin, a sucker for puzzles and mind games, agrees fairly easily. When Hyunjin loses again and demands for another rematch, Heejin concedes and starts another match with her. Three doesn’t end up being Hyunjin’s number as the girl loses once again.

 

“Heejin. I need to win.”

 

“Hyunjin. It’s not going to happen. I’m a pro at these games.”

 

Hyunjin, ever so relentless, challenges her, “Who says?”

 

“Says the fifteen by fifteen sudoku puzzles I can finish in less than three minutes.”

 

Hyunjin moves to retort but freezes, “Su- what?”

 

“Sudoku.”

 

The puzzled look on Hyunjin’s face is cute but Heejin doesn’t entertain the thought.

 

“It’s a number puzzle. For muggles, I guess. You just put numbers in rows and columns and you can’t have them repeat, both vertically and horizontally.”

 

Hyunjin isn’t a fan of mathematics. It’s one of the courses she dreads. Numbers never really sit well with her. The confusion still remains on her face and to further explain, Heejin summons a quill and paper to sketch out a standard nine by nine sudoku puzzle. Jinsol, who is beside them talking with Vivi and Haseul, peeks over at Heejin’s hunched frame as she works hard to create straight lines.

 

“What is she doing?”

 

Hyunjin’s confusion shows when she struggles to remember the puzzle’s name, “She’s making a su- sudoku puzzle?”

 

Jinsol’s attention turns to the Gryffindor, “Sudoku?”

 

Heejin nods.

 

“Why?”

 

Still focusing on the paper, Heejin’s voice comes out muffled, “I told Hyunjin I could do a fifteen by fifteen in less than three minutes and she didn’t know what I was talking about so I’m showing her.”

 

Jinsol makes a sound of exclamation, “Woah! Three minutes?”

 

Heejin nods again.

 

Jinsol teasingly scoffs at the girl and bumps at her shoulder (at which Heejin whines because the straight line that she worked so hard at making straight strays at the sudden contact).

 

“Nerd.”

 

At the nickname, Heejin lifts her head in indignation and curls her fingers into a fist. (Hyunjin silently laughs at how small, but, angry her fists look. A part of her just wants to hold it. The other part of her cringes at the thought.)

 

Jinsol laughs and it ripples back to Heejin as she breaks into a smile.

 

When Heejin completes the template and asks Jinsol to fill out random numbers for her, she explains the rules of the game and demonstrates how it should be done.

 

In a record of two minutes, Heejin completes the puzzle with little to no scratches in the boxes and a proud smile on her lips. At her completion, Hyunjin is shocked at how quickly she assigned numbers to boxes with ease and focus.

 

“How?”

 

Heejin shrugs and her smile grows, “I don’t know, I just, do it.”

 

Hyunjin gapes at her explanation and asks to guide her through completing a puzzle.

 

Heejin ends up drawing five different templates of sudoku but she doesn’t find it at all irritating. The sight of the witch’s amazement and wonder for a thing that was so ordinary to Heejin charms her.

 

(No wonder why Hyunjin falls even more enamored with the girl whenever Heejin marveled at magic.

 

It’s such a sight to see.)

 

~

 

Hyunjin pacing her room and studying offensive formations is not an uncommon sight for Heejin to witness on days before a Slytherin quidditch match. As if the chaser didn’t work hard enough during the house’s practice hours, Hyunjin showed to be diligent and dedicated to being an efficient player on the pitch. Heejin thinks Hyunjin might create a ditch into the floor as the girl paces back and forth, flipping the notecards of her plays at each turn. Having enough of it, Heejin blocks the girl’s path and swipes the notecards away from her.

 

“I’m getting dizzy watching you go back and forth.”

 

Hyunjin rolls her eyes and reaches for her notecards that hide behind Heejin’s back.

 

“I never said you have to watch me.”

 

“No, but I’m here to spend time with you, not watch you run yourself into the ground studying plays that I’m sure you already know by heart at this point.”

 

Hyunjin only huffs because Heejin isn’t entirely wrong about it. She could recite the paths and formations in her sleep. Heejin grasps at her shoulders and steels her eyes to hers, “You’re going to be amazing. You work so hard; you’re relentless. And I’ve seen you practice! You’re so good at reading the other team and outsmarting them. You put so much trust in your teammates and you rely on them to carry through. And they do the same with you because you have proven that you can too.”

 

At this point, Hyunjin flushes at the compliments Heejin serves to her and lowers her head. Following her, Heejin lowers herself even more so to catch her eyes and the smile that braces her lips is gentle and warm, kind and patient.

 

“I can go on, Hyunjin. You’re so incredible and I believe in you—whether it be in quidditch, school, being a friend—I believe in you.”

 

It’s rare for Heejin to compliment her so intimately.

 

Usually, she would leave little notes of encouragement or praise for her, especially in the form of little folded airplanes. (Too often, Hyunjin would get in her head and start doubting her abilities and second-guessing her coveted position. This would turn her mood sour and Heejin would quickly notice how her friend’s smile would be less sincere. Always the enthusiast for her smile, Heejin is proactive in reversing her mood and getting her to smile the one where her eyes curve into crescents.)

 

_“Good luck at practice today!”_

 

_“You aren’t scared of bludgers! Bludgers are scared of YOU!”_

 

_“Be the quaffle. You are one with the quaffle!”_

 

A lot of the notes are simple, but, light-hearted. Silly and humorous to lift her spirits.

 

(And they always accomplish Heejin’s goal in making the Slytherin smile.)

 

This time, however, with Heejin looking so intently at her with her sincere and warm eyes, it feels different. Just as uplifting, but, a part of her genuinely believes the girl. And her words this time hold so much more ground. Earnest and honest, Hyunjin knew that Heejin had complete trust in her.

 

Not just in her abilities, but, as a person. And with that thought in mind, Hyunjin brightens.

 

Just as much as Heejin could rely on Hyunjin, so could she on her.

 

When Slytherin’s match rolls around, Heejin is already clad in Hyunjin’s silver and green tie. As the weather is already turning harshly cold, Hyunjin is graceful in handing Heejin her scarf as well to keep her warm during the match. In the stand full of red and gold, the pop of silver and green welcomes Hyunjin as she sets up in her position for the match.

 

(The sight makes her heart warm. Something about Heejin being proud enough to support her with her house’s colors, even if her own house would glare at her for doing so, reassures her. It feels a lot like permanence. It feels a lot like loyalty. Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s the thought of having a Gryffindor’s loyalty that charms her or it’s having Heejin’s loyalty that does.)

 

(It is definitely having Heejin’s loyalty. Having Heejin at all, Hyunjin muses, is more than just charming. It’s, in more ways than one, an honor.)

 

The match is going as smoothly as a quidditch match could go. Hyunjin has been checked a fair amount of times by the Hufflepuff chasers, but not enough for her to be annoyed. Bludgers have been flying about, but never causing enough chaos for her to be alarmed. The scores are high with both teams focused on an offensive stance.

 

But, peace doesn’t always last in quidditch. One moment, Hyunjin is tearing a quaffle through the air and through the hoops (the Hufflepuff keeper is nowhere near fast enough to stop her from scoring), and the next, a blistering pain burns at her wrist. Looking at her right arm, her forearm rests at an awkward angle and there isn’t a word to describe the excruciating pain of having her arm dislocated by the fury of a speeding bludger. The unnatural sight of her forearm almost folding makes her stomach quease.

 

At this point, Hyunjin knows she’s useless to her team. Needing one hand to steer her broom, the girl knows she’s incapacitated of catching, passing, or scoring. More than the pain that claws at her, is the guilt. When the Slytherin captain calls for timeout and flies to her, Hyunjin expects to see eyes of disappointment, but instead, her eyes are concerned and worried.

 

“We can’t sub you out. Are you okay with flying?”

 

Hyunjin nods. The captain pats at her shoulder and reassures her, “You’re doing perfect, Hyunjin. Just keep to formation. If you see any openings where you can distract their players, I trust you to do so. Steer clear of hurting your arm even more than it already is.”

 

When the captain flies away, Hyunjin makes a promise that should she earn such a prestigious role in the future, she would be as encouraging and supportive.

 

Following her lead, Hyunjin sticks to the formations and makes use of her presence on the pitch by creating diversions. That is, until the chaser is completely unguarded after being rendered “useless.” Giving her teammates a signal and showing where to lead the quaffle with her uninjured arm, Hyunjin is quick to gather speed to fly towards the position she called for. With their efforts in past practices and the team’s complete trust in each other, the other chaser perfectly lobs the quaffle in the right position for Hyunjin to abruptly veer away from the goalposts to swat the quaffle through the open hoop with the backend of her Nimbus 2000.

 

Instinctively, she moves to pump her arm in celebration, but, the sharp pain that comes with the slightest movement brings her immediate regret.

 

Throughout the duration of the game, Hyunjin is keen to notice how Hyejoo keeps an eye on her and prevents buldgers from flying towards her. (When Hyejoo looks to Hyunjin to check on her, the chaser is thankful enough to shoot her a smile and the smile that Hyejoo sends back is one that spills sincerity).

 

Fortunately, it doesn’t take long for Slytherin’s seeker to locate the snitch and capture it. With a comfortable gap, Slytherin takes the win. After the match, a Hufflepuff beater approaches her and profusely apologizes for sending the bludger that broke her arm, but, Hyunjin doesn’t have it in her to hold a grudge. Reassuring the beater and forgiving her, Hyunjin is eager to leave the pitch and to head to the infirmary.

 

When Hyunjin and Hyejoo exit the pitch, their friends are already waiting outside for them. While they all congratulate the two, Hyunjin isn’t blind to the concern over her that clouds their eyes. Heejin, especially, looks like she might cry at the sight of her bent arm. Walking to the infirmary with them, the eleven insist on staying until Madam Choi ushers them out for the night. Heejin is the last to leave and stubbornly asks for another minute.

 

Still, the girl is wearing the Slytherin’s tie, the scarf now hanging on her neck instead of it being wrapped around like a snug blanket.

 

“I’m okay, Heekie. You don’t have to stay.”

 

Heejin fiddles with the fringes of the scarf before curling her fingers into a fist.

 

“I know you’re okay. I just, my mind keeps replaying the moment and I keep seeing your arm snap and all I remember in that moment is wanting to heal it. And all that came to me in that moment was healing spells and I couldn’t even go to you to do them.”

 

Hyunjin melts at how stubbornly compassionate the girl is and with her hand that isn’t wrapped, she unravels the fist Heejin’s hands make and laces their fingers together.

 

“There’s nothing you could have done in that moment and I’m lucky enough that it only got my arm. You’re here with me now and that’s all I could ask from you,”

 

Heejin smiles and it’s soft and small, but still, her heart is vulnerable as her eyes say it all. With her fingers lightly trailing at Hyunjin’s uninjured arm, her voice is just as soothing.

 

“You don’t even have to ask, Hyunjin. I am always going to be with you for as long as you want me to.”

 

(Hyunjin thinks that she’ll always want Heejin there with her.)

 

~

 

It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin’s arm to heal, thanks to the effects of magic. As soon as she gets the clear to play, Hyunjin spends an ample amount of time on the weekends practicing on her own and getting her previously injured arm back into speed. Always, Heejin is there in the stands watching her and cheering her on. Often, Hyejoo joins Hyunjin’s practices despite the older girl practicing quite early in the morning. The two would usually pass the quaffle between them and practice flight techniques and end on a more exciting note with a race. Yeojin, who likes to sleep in, is late to hearing about their practices and pouts with her sleepy eyes when the two return to their dorm, sweaty and laughing.

 

“What if I want to practice with you guys?”

 

Hyunjin ruffles her messy hair and invites her, “You can; you just have to wake up early.”

 

Yeojin groans at the thought of waking up early, but, the next week when Hyejoo wakes her, she is the first to be ready and on the pitch.

 

Hyunjin knows the look on the girl’s face, the determination. It reminds her of herself and the chaser knows that Slytherin is lucky to have a girl like Yeojin in their house.

 

After one of Hyunjin’s practices with the team, Heejin is sitting at the stands with a sandwich at her disposal for the Slytherin to take. (Practice always leaves her quite famished).

 

“You know how Professor Hwang talked to us about professions in class earlier this year? And I had no idea what I wanted to do?”

 

Hyunjin nods. (She, too, was at a loss. As much as Hyunjin loved quidditch, she also knew how temporary the profession would be and Hyunjin prefered stability. Surely, she would like to pursue a professional career in the sport, but, she knew to focus on academics as well so that she could have something to lean on should being an athlete fall through. The girl just wondered what.)

 

“I think I have an idea now. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually. When you got hit, I never felt such a strong inclination to act and I just felt so _helpless_ . And I don’t like feeling like that. I don’t like watching people getting hurt when I could do something about it.”

  
  
“So you want to be a healer?”

 

Heejin nods and her eyes shine with determination.

 

“I just need to get my N.E.W.T.s in order and then I’ll be in a position to be considered for a future at St Mungo’s.”

 

Hyunjin laughs at how Heejin speaks so plainly of doing well on N.E.W.T.s, as if high grades were as obtainable as the common collectible card in chocolate frogs. Hyunjin bumps Heejin’s shoulder before taking a bite out of her sandwich and swallowing before speaking, “You do know N.E.W.T.s are infuriatingly difficult tests, right? They’re not called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests without reason. My sisters sent howlers about how exhausted they were when they had to study for their exams.”

 

Heejin beams and nods her head, “I just have to smash the O.W.L.s and I’ll get to the N.E.W.T.s.”

 

In all of her determination, Hyunjin feels herself fall even more for Heejin. Steadfast, brave, and tenacious, Hyunjin could only admire the girl beside her.

 

The pair work so well together. It would take more than the world’s effort to tear them apart. Both equally fueled by their passions and their motivation, they would see the end to everything.

 

~

 

Eventually, Jinsol and Sooyoung hear wind of Hyunjin’s morning practices and they informally invite themselves to her sessions, not that Hyunjin minded. At first, it would only be Heejin occupying the stands and watching, but, it doesn’t take long for Jungeun and Jiwoo to join her thanks to Jinsol telling Jungeun about her mornings spent trying to block Hyunjin’s throws at the post. With the three added members to Heejin’s cheering club, Heejin takes to inviting Haseul and Chaewon (who was already extended an invitation thanks to Hyejoo, who in turn, also invited Yerim). Through the grapevine (Jiwoo being the grapevine in this case), Vivi gladly accompanies the group despite preparing for her own N.E.W.T.s.

 

(When Vivi and Haseul complain about their future of taking N.E.W.T.s, it’s as if Jinsol and Sooyoung hear their woes and abandon their posts to complain as well.)

 

With weekends occupied at Hogsmeade, hours sat at The Three Broomsticks, and mornings spent outside practicing quidditch, the year comes to an end.

 

The next year would be Haseul, Sooyoung, Vivi, and Jinsol’s last year at Hogwarts, and already, Heejin’s heart aches at the thought of walking around the castle without seeing their contagious smiles and bright eyes.

 

Forcing the thought away, Heejin focuses on her present. Haseul sits on the edge of her seat, her eyes like a hawk, watching Yeojin zip around the pitch. Yerim and Chaewon survey the players with interested eyes despite playing a game of TangSuYuk. (Yerim loses and owes Chaewon a cake from Hogwarts’ kitchen that the house elves graciously offer Hufflepuff members.) Jungeun and Jiwoo soon join the pair’s game and it makes Heejin smile when she sees their fingers laced together and placed on Jungeun’s lap. When Jiwoo wins the game and demands a kiss on her cheek from the losers, Jungeun’s blushing cheeks are obvious from where Heejin sits.

 

Looking to the pitch, Hyunjin, Hyejoo, and Yeojin are laughing at something Jinsol had done to Sooyoung. When Hyunjin looks over to see her friends at the stand and meets Heejin’s eyes and smile, things feel the way they should, like the universe had set this time and space for them to be together.

 

Heejin endlessly thanks the universe.

 

Whether it be magic or fate, Heejin would be grateful enough to get on her knees and bow to the entity that allowed for the eleven people in her life to be there beside her.

 

~

 

The third year closes out with Hufflepuff as the year’s House Cup winners. Jiwoo, Yerim, and Vivi’s smiles beam and it’s impossible to be anything less than proud of them.

 

When Heejin departs Hogwarts Express and away from her friends, her disappointment is washed away at the sight of her parents’ loving smiles and open arms for her to fall into.

 

Even with all of her friends at Hogwarts, their arms couldn’t replace the home Heejin finds with her mother and father.

 

Lucky to be surrounded by love, Heejin is cognitive enough to count her blessings.

 

When Heejin receives a letter from Hyunjin a week into summer break, Heejin wishes more than anything to see the girl.

 

But, she supposes, as her parents say, “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

 

Heejin’s heart is already fond of Hyunjin. The more fond it gets, Heejin worries it might burst.

 

But does it scare her?

 

Absolutely not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crazy to think we're at the halfway point(ish) of this series!! shoot me a cc if you'd like @heekkiez on twitter. thank you for reading :D


	4. year four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin proves some prick wrong, hyunjin (and the rest of the world) cheers her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is haseul, vivi, sooyoung, and jinsol's last year : ( 
> 
> BIG sad :((

Heejin’s fourth year begins with Haseul bounding over to her and Chaewon in unbridled excitement.

 

“I guess Headmaster Kim _isn’t_ mad at you?”

 

Haseul rapidly shakes her head, “Headmaster Kim appointed me Head Girl!”

 

If there was anyone more deserving than Haseul of the title, the two fourth-years didn’t know who. Starting from their first year, Haseul has been a steadfast home for comfort and support. Selfless to a degree that is almost worrisome, the seventh year has a heart that seemed to naturally care and nurture for her friends and younger classmates. Academically, she consistently showed to be a top student that professors would hold high praise for. Inherently good and familiar with the code of conduct at Hogwarts, she already had experience with being a Prefect and it seemed only natural that she would earn such an important title for her last year.

 

Swaddling the Head Girl in a tight hug, Heejin and Chaewon generously give her their congratulations.

 

With her fourth year being the last Heejin shares with Haseul (and consequently Sooyoung, Vivi, and Jinsol), the girl promises to herself to remember and engrave the moments that she shares with her friends.

 

~

 

As it turns out, Haseul isn’t the only one to earn titles of authority.

 

When the girls meet up at lunch the next day, Jiwoo has her hair tied up to show the new proud Prefect emblem adorning her Hufflepuff uniform. With her large gummy smile, hands on her hips, and a confident stance, the Hufflepuff calls for the attention of her friends.

 

“So! You guys notice anything?”

 

Eleven pairs of eyes glance to her.

 

“Your hair is red now?”

 

Jiwoo shakes her head, “Yes, Hyunjin! And?”

 

“You’re wearing pants instead of a skirt?”

 

Jiwoo deflates the slightest bit. Before she can object, Chaewon interjects, “Your lipstick’s smeared?”

 

Jiwoo freezes. Jungeun pales.

 

(Heejin and Hyunjin look to each other and guise their snort of laughter as coughs.)

 

Deciding to give the poor girl mercy while she frantically wiped at the corner of her lips, Heejin acknowledges the obvious with a warm smile on her lips, “Congratulations in becoming Prefect, Jiwoo unnie.”

 

The fifth-year pouts as her friends teasingly poke at her. In the turning of the tides, Jungeun kisses her cheek, leans into her neck, and whispers, “You deserve it; I’m so proud of you, Jiwooming.”

 

(Jiwoo doesn’t know if it’s the sudden brazen showcase of affection, the nickname that’s said with such heartfelt emotion, or the the emboldening compliment that turns her cheeks scarlet.)

 

(Jiwoo figures it’s all of it. Jungeun all in her own, in love and enamored, is enough to get her heart racing and cheeks blushing.)

 

~

 

Hyunjin is usually even-tempered and it takes an awful lot of effort to irritate her, nonetheless, anger her. That is, unless her friends are concerned. Hyunjin and Heejin are shacking up in the library, studying for their Herbology test. When Heejin leaves to get a textbook, she hears a fourth-year Slytherin diagonal to her at the long table they are situated at bad mouthing the half-blood witch. Unwilling to let such words slide, Hyunjin does not hesitate to stand up for her friend.

 

“I don’t see why you think you’re so entitled to think you’re above her.”

 

“She’s not full-blooded like you and me. She has no place here, acting like she’s just as capable.”

 

Hyunjin’s blood boils and she feels her mind reel at the traditional oppressive thought that was prevalent in the past. Curling her fingers into a fist to prevent herself from lashing out and speaking through gritted teeth, it’s almost like venom is plagued in each word she throws back.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. She’s _more_ than capable. She works hard and she has more skill in her tiny pinky than you have in your whole body.”

 

The other Slytherin proves to be easily miffed as he bangs his fists on the table and abruptly stands, “She’s scum and she taints the purity in magic!”

 

If it wasn’t for the hand that suddenly rests at her shoulder, Hyunjin would have stood from her chair to meet the eyes of the person who deemed himself superior to her friend.

 

“Is there something wrong, Hyunjin?”

 

The sound of Heejin’s calm voice slightly deflates the anger bubbling inside of her. Gathering their belongings and stuffing them in her bag, Hyunjin opts to leave the table and away from the other Slytherin. Taking Heejin’s hand and lacing their fingers together, she takes determined steps away, “Nothing’s wrong. Let’s just go.”

 

Promptly stopping the girl on her walk of determination, Heejin lifts the hand that was holding their Herbology textbook and pouts, “But, I had to get on my tiptoes for this book.”

 

The sight in front of Hyunjin pulls the corners of her lips in an upturn.

 

(Being Hyunjin’s friend for the past three years has shown Heejin a few things. Knowing how to calm her down and taking the ladle that stewed at her anger is one of those things.)

 

In the middle of the library with their hands still interlocked, Hyunjin feels her body loosen and her shoulders relax. Swiping her thumb over the back of Heejin’s she readjusts the strap of her bag before tapping the girl’s nose.

 

“Let’s check that book out and we can study elsewhere. It’s getting too stuffy for me.”

 

Even as they leave the library and walk towards the clock tower, their hands still remain laced together.

 

All studied out and brains full of different magical plants, Heejin and Hyunjin sit at the window of the clock tower, looking out and to the sky.

 

“The library wasn’t stuffy, was it?”

 

Hyunjin, just barely glancing at the Gryffindor, lowers her head. Heejin knows her too well to believe her made up excuse for leaving. “No. The library was perfectly fine. It’s just-”

 

“What he said got to you?”

 

Hyunjin feels herself warm at the nonchalance in Heejin’s tone, “Didn’t it get to you?”

 

Heejin shrugs and hums.

 

“I’ll admit that it’s not the greatest thing to hear.”

 

Hyunjin exhales and the lingering anger tints her harsh breath.

 

“You shouldn’t have to hear bullshit like that. Especially when you’re doing your best to become a great witch and you’re busting your ass to properly learn.”

 

Hyunjin seldomly curses and Heejin knows it’s only when the girl is reeling in frustration does she express herself so. Leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder, tracing spell formations on her arm, and nuzzling into her, the slight tickling at Hyunjin’s arm and the subtle whistle of air from Heejin’s nose does well to bring her down.

 

Running a hand through her hair and sighing, Hyunjin leans her head on Heejin’s and laces their fingers together again.

 

“It’s not fair. Your blood doesn’t determine your capability. It doesn’t mean you’re any less of a wizard than me, any less human. I just don’t understand why he got off on saying such hurtful things.”

 

Heejin could only sigh. What could she say that Hyunjin already didn’t? She didn’t understand either. She didn’t understand why words from a complete stranger, who knew close to nothing about her, hurt her more than she would ever want to admit.

 

~

 

Hyunjin has no problem with following rules. In fact, she doesn’t usually go out of her way to break them. Being tied to quidditch, Hyunjin doesn’t like to threaten her position (and her team) with reckless behavior that would prevent her from playing the sport. But for Heejin, Hyunjin finds herself considering the consequences should she get in trouble for spiking a drink with an orange half of a Puking Pastille.

 

At dinner, whilst enjoying her meal, her appetite is rudely ruined when she overhears the fourth-year Slytherin from the library crudely talking about the same girl Hyunjin would sacrifice her playing eligibility for. Looking at his screwed-up and snide face, it seemed like the boy was perpetually stuck sneering. (Hyunjin is relieved that Heejin is yet to arrive for dinner. The last thing Hyunjin wanted Heejin to hear was the boy’s nasty words. Having enough of hearing his discourse, Hyunjin fishes into her backpack for the emergency Puking Pastille she keeps and breaks off the orange half of the candy. Before she leaves to find Heejin (who was probably still in the library studying for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class), Hyunjin sneakily drops the orange half into the boy’s drink for it to dissolve without having him or his friends notice.

 

Waiting by the doors of The Great Hall to watch the spectacle to come, it doesn’t take long after the boy takes a gulp of his drink for him to suddenly rush out of the doors, hands covering his mouth, in urgent search of the restroom. Or a bag. Or anything that could catch the bile rising up his throat.

 

He doesn’t quite make it anywhere substantial and throws up in the middle of the hall. While people around him groan in disgust or yelp in surprise, Hyunjin picks up stride towards the library and past the boy who leans against the wall, breathless. Stepping over the pile of vomit and glaring at him, a clear message is sent.

 

_(As Jinsol would say after whacking a bludger through the air after someone is being rather verbally nasty to a teammate of hers on the pitch, “Talk shit, get hit!”)_

 

Hyunjin feels that in the moment where their eyes meet, a dynamic shifts.

 

Hyunjin is more than willing to take any consequences if it meant that she would be protecting Heejin.

 

(When Hyunjin tells Haseul about the incident later, the Head Girl battles the two figures on her shoulder and debates whether to be a good friend or a good authority figure. Haseul compromises and makes Hyunjin tutor a first-year having difficulty in flying.

 

Hyunjin understands the girl’s predicament and takes the punishment with ease.

 

And plus, it’s flying. If Hyunjin could, she would fly all day if her body wouldn’t tire out on her.)

 

Hyunjin doesn’t tell Heejin about it when she meets her in the library. Instead, she gives her a sandwich and quizzes her on the spells she studied for. Before curfew, Hyunjin and Heejin wander around the castle, letting the stairs take them wherever they desired. At the end, however, they find their way to the clock tower, like they always do.

 

The clock tower is a place they go to at the end of day. It had become tradition for them to frequent the tower to sit and talk, away from everything. It felt most isolated there, like nothing could break the revere they create there together.

 

(It also works as an excellent reminder for them to return to their dorms before curfew comes.)

 

Even there, where most of their disclosure on fears and doubts takes place, Hyunjin does not tell her. She didn’t see the point of worrying her and distracting her from her studies.

 

~

 

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Kim announces the start of formal dueling practice. At the announcement, there is a low murmur of excitement between the students. Studying and learning spells is one thing, actually practicing them is another. In her gut, Heejin feels a need to prove herself. To who? She wouldn’t know. Perhaps it might’ve been Professor Kim.

 

She always did admire Professor Kim. Not only is she an excellent witch, but she is also an extremely vital teacher. Even outside of the classroom, she graciously extends her time and effort in aiding students who need help. In Heejin’s first year, while she was grasping magic and everything to do with it, Professor Kim walked her through a few lessons and if it hadn’t been for that, she would have fallen behind.

 

Ever since then, especially for this class, Heejin works diligently in practicing spells and mastering them.

 

When Professor Kim calls up Heejin’s name for demonstration, the Gryffindor hopes that Professor Kim will call up Hyunjin or Chaewon. Battling the two in a duel is something Heejin wants to experience, what with Chaewon having extensive interest in this class and Hyunjin being a natural at casting spells.

 

As it seems, the universe turns a deaf ear to her hopes and Professor Kim calls for the fourth-year Slytherin that Hyunjin held a great fury over.

 

When the boy stands up, there is a sense of evil mirth in his eyes. His smirk is discomforting and everything about him awakens Heejin’s nerves.

 

This boy has it out for her and the half-blood can feel it. Her heart starts racing and her palms start to sweat. With panicked eyes, Heejin looks to the person that can calm her, no matter the situation. Hyunjin’s face is neutral, but, Heejin knows her well enough to sense the concern in her eyes.

 

As Professor Kim briefs the class on the rules, once again, Hyunjin can read the nervousness written all over Heejin’s body. Her shoulders and her stance are rigid, tense with fear. Her eyes are the slightest bit wider and her hands are curled into fists. (Normally, Hyunjin would rub her back and force her fists open for her fingers to lace through them to physically alleviate the stress building in Heejin’s body.) Locking eyes with her, Hyunjin exaggerates her breath, making a show of slow breathing. Without needing words, Heejin begins to mimic her. At the most microscopic level of gestures, Hyunjin makes a face of encouragement towards her.

 

_“You can do it. You studied hard for this; I believe in you.”_

 

When Professor Kim calls for commencement, facing the Slytherin boy, Heejin steels herself and calls for her courage to flare. Truly, with the soul of a Gryffindor, the girl feels her body’s stance widen and her shoulders square. Looking the boy in his eyes, seeing the disgust in them, Heejin makes a promise to not let this boy win—to prove him wrong, that she isn’t scum or incapable.

 

She is like what Hyunjin says, _more_ than capable and with motivation instilled in her, she will show him.

 

It’s not blood that denotes capability, it’s drive and dedication.

 

Heejin has those two things coursing through her body like the half-blood magic in her veins.

 

Reading him, Heejin formulates a strategy. Knowing his distaste for half-bloods, for Heejin, the girl knows he is set in attacking.

 

_“Fumos!”_

 

_“Petrificus Totalus!”_

 

A smoke-screen fumes while a body-binding spell penetrates through it. When the smoke clears, Heejin is not stuck in place with her wand up. Instead, the girl had sidestepped the curse in time for her to escape it. With the time given to her, she recites the first spell that comes to her. Learned and mastered in her second year, thanks to Professor Kim, Heejin’s voice is strong and confident as she perfectly follows the formation of the spell, _“Expelliarmus!”_

 

At the the tip of her wand, a brilliantly vibrant red shoots out and disarms the boy. Per dueling rules, Professor Kim calls the match.

 

“Jeon Heejin wins the match! Twenty points for Gryffindor!”

 

While fellow Gryffindors cheered and congratulated her (as with Hyunjin and her beaming smile), the humiliated Slytherin reaches for his wand that slightly rolled away from him.

 

_“Flipendo!”_

 

The first thing Heejin feels is a harsh knock to her chest. The second thing is the struggle to breathe. The third thing she feels is the dull pain throbbing at her back.

 

The only thing Heejin hears after the ringing in her ears clears is a mixture of Professor Kim and the class gasping and Hyunjin’s voice stabbing through the air, _“Expelliarmus!”_

 

Disarmed once again, Hyunjin has nothing holding her back as she pushes out of her chair and keeps her wand raised at the boy.

 

“She beat you fair and square! Just because she embarrassed you and proved to everyone here that she’s better than you, that doesn’t mean you can hurt her like that!”

 

“Kim Hyunjin-”

 

The professor’s scolding reaches deaf ears as Heejin feels her eyes droop closed.

 

~

 

Blearily blinking her eyes open, Heejin is met with the sight of the infirmary room. Twitching her hands, she feels a weight in one of them. Glancing beside her, Hyunjin is sat in a chair with her head lulling to the side. The girl’s tie is undone and the top two buttons of her shirt are loosened. Looking to the clock, dinner is being served and judging by how Hyunjin’s stomach growls, the girl hasn’t eaten yet. The doors of the infirmary slide open and Haseul appears with a tray of food. And nine other people crowding behind her.

 

(In Chaewon’s haste of informing the group while Hyunjin stubbornly refused to leave the infirmary, all the girl could stammer out was, “ _Heejin. Infirmary._ ” With such limited explanation, the girls rise in chaos. Jinsol, Jungeun, Sooyoung, and Yeojin are already muttering threats to find whoever had hurt their friend, Jiwoo keeps frantically asking for more information while Yerim and Hyejoo stick to the side to comfort Chaewon who looks overwhelmed and anxious. Vivi and Haseul are able to keep quiet through it all and calm the girls down. From there, Haseul and Vivi try to put to rest the four girls and their need for vendetta, calm Jiwoo enough for her to listen, and comfort Chaewon who needed peace to settle down.

 

_“Game plan: Vivi and I get food for Hyunjin because we all know she will not make the effort to eat if Heejin is hurt. Chaewon and Jiwoo, get the stuffed doll Heejin loves in our dorm. Hyejoo and Yerim, please make sure that Jinsol, Jungeun, Sooyoung, and Yeojin don’t get themselves expelled for avenging Heejin.”_

 

Firmly met with nods, the friends disperse and meet at the infirmary to check on their injured friend and care for the other that is too distracted with worrying about said injured friend to care for herself.)

 

With a tray holding two plates of food, Haseul and the nine other girls are a welcoming sight for Heejin to see.

 

The wafting smell of food and Heejin squeezing the hand in hers are enough to wake Hyunjin up. Almost startling awake, she rapidly blinks her eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. Looking up and seeing the alertness in Heejin’s eyes reassures the girl. Squeezing the hand in hers back, Hyunjin only then notices the presence of ten other people in the room when Haseul places the tray of food on the table beside Heejin’s bed.

 

Getting knocked back hard enough to get a concussion isn’t the most pleasurable experience, but, having her friends at her side like this makes the pain more bearable. Having them sit around her bed (with her Stitch doll now in arms due to Chaewon and Jiwoo’s effort) brings the the heaviness that weighed in her heart to a cease.

 

~

 

Hyunjin is left with a week of detention for disarming the boy and talking back to Professor Kim for doing magic out of turn. The boy is temporarily suspended and moved to another class for the intent of purposeful magic to maim another student. Slytherin is down a significant amount of points, but, Hyunjin doesn’t have it in her to care.

 

Professor Kim was gracious enough to _only_ give her detention and to not take quidditch away from her. Defending Heejin and being by her side is something Hyunjin would never regret, no matter the consequence. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t like to the suffer the consequences should she be fortunate enough to escape from them. Adding to that, the boy is out of their hair and Heejin (even concussed) walks with a new air of confidence and pride.

 

After serving the hour’s worth of detention for the day, Hyunjin is met with the sight of Heejin waiting for her outside of the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. Nimbus 2000 in hand, Heejin hands her her broom and walks with her to the quidditch pitch where Slytherin is having their bidaily practice. While Hyunjin suits up for practice, Heejin climbs up the stairs of the stands to do her homework while Hyunjin practices.

 

Normally, Heejin doesn’t go to Hyunjin’s team quidditch practices, only goes to the ones she has by herself in the morning on weekends. But, Hyunjin had promised her that she would take her for ride after Heejin expressed missing the feeling of flying at the clock tower.

 

_“You look so free when you fly.”_

 

_Hyunjin nods and she closes her eyes, so as to better reimagine the feeling of flying._

 

_“I feel free. Like nothing can touch me. It’s peaceful for me up there.”_

 

_Heejin leans her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and nuzzles into her neck. (Ever since the first time she had done the action, she found it physically impossible not to whenever the two were together and she would be exceptionally sleepy, and especially at the clock tower.)_

 

_“I miss the feeling of it. I only really flew in our first year. And not well enough for me to get as high as I wanted to. And to stay on long enough without losing control.”_

 

_Hyunjin giggles at the memory of Heejin’s struggle with flying. The shaking of her shoulder jests at the Gryffindor and she nuzzles into the girl more and whines in embarrassment._

 

_“Not all of us can be star flyers like you, Hyunjin!”_

 

_“No, but, I think it’s amusing that Yeojin had a better control on flying than you did in her first session of flying without proper instruction.”_

 

_Heejin huffs and whines more, “But, that’s Yeojin! She’s incredible at everything at a really alarming rate for a second year. Second years aren’t usually seekers, but, here she is! A seeker! And responsible for all two of your wins this year!”_

 

_Hyunjin scoffs as she finds Heejin’s hand to entwine hers with._

 

_“You talk as if we’re useless without Yeojin. We all win because of each other!”_

 

_Heejin laughs at the whiny, sad, and affronted tone the Slytherin carries. Blindly reaching up and scratching at Hyunjin’s chin, the girl teasingly coos at her the way she would with a baby._

 

_“Aw, baby’s sad that Yeojin hard carries for her team.”_

 

_Heejin calling her baby does more to her heart than she would like to admit. Especially the baby that relates to the one that only sleeps, eats, and repeats. If only her mind could tell her heart to stop being so irrational._

 

_Her heart could be just as stubborn as Heejin and it takes a lot more than a simple amount of persuasion to sway that girl from doing whatever she set her mind to._

 

_At Hyunjin’s silence, Heejin pulls away and scrambles to heal any wounds she might’ve accidentally made._

 

_“You know I didn’t mean that, right? Your teamwork is, really, something else. I think Gryffindor’s going to have a hard time with you this year and-”_

 

_Laughing at how Heejin frantically works to apologize, Hyunjin forces the girl’s head back down (and minds her ears because Heejin has more piercings in them than are allowed and Hyunjin wouldn’t like to hurt her by putting too much pressure on them)._

 

_“It’s okay, Heekie! I know. What with how you basically betray your house every game I play, it’s going to take a lot more than that for you to hurt me. And plus, I know you. I know you wouldn’t ever mean to hurt me.”_

 

_Heejin blushes and she hopes Hyunjin doesn’t feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks through her robes._

 

_Mumbling and squeezing the hand in hers tighter, Hyunjin just barely makes out what the Gryffindor says._

 

_“I like you; I would never purposely hurt you.”_

 

_Perhaps the way those words kickstart at her heart should be a new medical discovery for malfunctioning hearts. With the way hers races and thumps against the chambers of her chest, it almost hurts to keep words from falling._

 

_In the silence, there is peace. Even if everything Hyunjin feels is chaotic._

 

_“I’ll take you flying tomorrow. After my practice, we’ll go for a bit. So that you won’t miss it anymore. Or plunge to your death because of your inability to fly well.”_

 

_Heejin bumps into her shoulders but she still mumbles her thanks in the silence when Hyunjin’s laughter settles._

 

_If flying made Hyunjin feel free, being with Heejin made her feel infinite._

 

As Slytherin closes out on their practice, Heejin is barely finishing her Potions homework. When Hyunjin flies to her, Heejin feels the slightest bit of shame for finding the sight of Hyunjin sweaty and in uniform attractive. (Heejin doesn’t trust herself to keep that slightest bit of information to herself so she savors the peace of only having herself know such things.)

 

(Heejin ends up telling Chaewon and Yerim and the girls only nod emphatically. They, too, confide in thinking of Hyejoo in that way when Slytherin played their matches. In their embarrassment, the girls compromise to never bring it up again if the other didn’t. Except, Chaewon likes to tease Heejin and hold it over her head as blackmail. Luckily, Heejin isn’t above doing the same.)

 

Hovering above the stands, Hyunjin lands her feet on the floor and slightly shifts forward on her broom to make space for the Gryffindor.

 

“Come on! We don’t have much time until the sun sets and I want you to get the best experience possible!”

 

Laughing at how carefree and wholesome the girl is in front of her, Heejin mounts the broom behind her and as her arms come to a natural rest at Hyunjin’s waist, the Slytherin tugs her arms around her even tighter before looking behind her, “Don’t want you falling. Hold on tight!”

 

(If only Hyunjin knew that she already fell ~~for her~~ the first year they met.)

 

When Hyunjin instructs her to bend her knees and lift at her call, Heejin feels the memories of their first year together come to the forefront of her mind. Here, three years later, Heejin still feels slightly ridiculous lifting off, but, with arms around Hyunjin, she’ll take the ridicule.

 

Especially when Hyunjin’s the one flying and looking behind her to check on the Gryffindor. Especially when Heejin can feel the girl laughing in her arms and the sound of her laughter warms her heart like a cup of hot chocolate in the cold winter season.

 

When the sun starts to set, Hyunjin lands back down at the stand for Heejin to collect her bag. Instead of walking to the castle, Hyunjin flies them back and when they land, Heejin notices how rosy the girl’s cheeks get when flying.

 

It’s endlessly endearing how cute the girl looks when she is a little winded and breathless.

 

Heejin never doubted liking Hyunjin—she always has. That much is clear, like a natural law of the universe. Unsure of which way she liked her because of how often she treaded lines she didn’t know blurred, she failed to notice when the line disappeared and she strayed into loving.

 

When Hyunjin walks Heejin back to her dorm, the words Heejin said to her at the clock tower the day before comes back to her. (Or rather, they never left.)

 

“I like you” kept circling the Slytherin’s mind and the girl didn’t have the drive to stop herself from repeating the words and the way Heejin sounded, as if the words carried her heart and that she trusted Hyunjin enough to take care of it.

 

(Heejin did. And Hyunjin would.)

 

(Even presently, Heejin does. And Hyunjin is.)

 

(Keeping each other safe is one of the things that bind them together. In one word, it feels a lot like love that keeps them together.)

 

~

 

Losing track of time together is something Heejin and Hyunjin have a habit of doing. Even the clock tower doesn’t serve as an effective reminder for the pair this time as the time for curfew rolls past their conscious. Forty minutes after and realizing, the two fourth-years scramble out of the clock tower only to be met with Jiwoo (which should be normal since she _is_ a Prefect). Except Jiwoo is not alone, and is horribly failing at her job at being a Prefect.

 

Patrolling looks a lot like making out with Jungeun against the walls of the third level of Hogwarts.

 

At the sudden storm of footsteps, the two fifth-years part and Jiwoo isn’t sure if she should be grateful that she finds Heejin and Hyunjin staring at them with wide eyes instead of some other student.

 

Scrambling for her words, Jiwoo could only say, “It’s not what it looks like!”

 

Hyunjin and Heejin slowly nod their heads.

 

“I- I didn’t know patrolling included kissing people. Hyunjin, I should look into that.”

 

Hyunjin blushes at the thought for a reason she doesn’t allow for herself to formulate.

 

“So, what _is_ this, then?”

 

Jiwoo stammers and Jungeun, like always, stays leaning against the wall.

 

“It’s exactly what it looks like.”

 

Jungeun is blunt and forward.

 

“We were making out and I’m dating Jiwoo. Have been for the past year.”

 

Hyunjin and Heejin nod their heads again. The two talk in succession.

 

“Cool.”

 

“We knew since last year; we’re happy for you, either way!”

 

Jungeun, for once, looks fazed.

 

“What do you mean you knew?”

  
Hyunjin explains first, “We saw you guys walk into Madam Puddifoot’s.”

 

Heejin interjects, “I forced her to come in with me. And I spied on you guys. Only for a little bit, though! Hyunjin talked me out of staying. Sorry for intruding, by the way!”

 

Jiwoo, for once, is completely silent. Jungeun takes her hand and it feels amazing to give her affection and have others see it the way she means it, that she loves her and is proud of her, enough to be a part of her.

 

“Why didn’t you guys say anything?”

  
  
Hyunjin shrugs and nonchalantly reasons, “We figured, if you wanted to tell us, you would have. We weren’t going to pressure you into something you weren’t ready to do. Your relationship is your business and it’d be unfair of us to dictate or control what you do.”

 

Jiwoo speaks up for the first time, “But, you’re our friends; you should have known.”

 

Knowing Jiwoo enough to feel the guilt in her voice, Heejin reassures her.

 

“That’s exactly it. We’re your friends and we’ll support you through everything. Whether it be in silence or not, we’re here to keep each other safe.”

 

Even though the two fourth-years are out way past curfew, Jiwoo lets them go. But, not before she can wrap them in the tightest hug she can give. Jungeun, too, wraps her arms around them. Friends like them, like the ones they have, are precious.

 

The next day, Jungeun and Jiwoo tell the rest of the girls of their relationship. Just like Hyunjin and Heejin, the reception of their news is full of nothing but celebration.

 

Jungeun gets teased more, so does Jiwoo. But, she can kiss her girlfriend in front of them and even though they make their jests, seeing Jiwoo’s smile is enough for her to kiss her again.

 

~

 

As the end of the year comes, so does the seventh-year students’ N.E.W.T.s. Haseul, Vivi, Sooyoung, and Jinsol are often hunkered down in the library, studying for all of their courses. Not limited to the walls of the library, The Great Hall is turned into quick study sessions while eating food or being distracted by their friends playing chess (or in Heejin and Hyunjin’s case, sudoku).

 

Shouldering the responsibility of Head Girl, Haseul works with an added presence of expectations weighed on her shoulder. Usually, the girl is bright and cheerful, generously giving her friends encouragement and silver linings on bad days. But, with the added pressure of N.E.W.T.s, Haseul is dimmer and more in her shell. Even the other seventh-years taking the N.E.W.T.s have the time to recharge and recollect themselves after hours of studying.

 

The sight of a dull Haseul is unfamiliar and slightly unnerving for her friends, especially for Yeojin who lives with her. In turn, the eleven girls do what they can to alleviate the stress Haseul endures. Turning the table and encouraging the girl (more than they already do), Haseul finds words of support stuck in random spots of her notes. When the girl sits at The Great Hall for breakfast, there’s already a heated goblet of coffee for her to consume. Before Haseul leaves to her classes, Jungeun kisses her cheeks, and at first, it startles her, but, she comes to appreciate the fifth-year’s sign of encouragement.

 

The period at which the N.E.W.T.s take place is what makes for tense atmospheres. Hogwarts is a little more quiet with most of the seventh-years in the school studying or practicing their magic to do well on the tests. Instead of banter and chatter, there is an absence of light-heartedness traded for the likes of seriousness.

 

Heejin had been blind to how the school changes at this time period. Having friends that weren’t seventh-years could do that. All of the years before, she and the other eleven would sit at the courtyard, at the grass outside of the castle, or anywhere, really, and hang out. Talking, playing around, singing, eating, whatever it may be, Heejin had memories with the girls everywhere.

 

When she finally confronts the reality that four of her friends would not be returning, Heejin cries. Hyunjin is there for her when she tells her at the clock tower and she’s there to hold her when she cries. Reality is bitter and cold, much like the world, and Heejin worries for her girls that will be stepping into it next year.

 

So, when the N.E.W.T.s pass and Haseul, Vivi, Sooyoung, and Jinsol are free from the constraints of studying, Heejin savors just how bright their smiles are, how the ringing of their laughter reassures her heart, and how being around them makes her feel whole.

 

Heejin doesn’t want to accept feeling empty without them, but, she knows she should.

 

The turning of the world doesn’t stop for anyone, not even for witches.

 

No matter how much Heejin pleads, time will go on, just as her friends will—and deservedly so. The four have worked hard to get the accolades that they have, the grades that they have earned. With Haseul being Head Girl, her name is already down in the history books for Hogwarts. Even Jinsol and Sooyoung winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup with Ravenclaw is put into history books. Vivi, with the title of Prefect as well, has a plaque in Hogwarts for her record number of duels won in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The things they have done at Hogwarts will take them to the places that they have dreamed of, and more than anything, Heejin wants them to be happy.

 

Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

 

Heejin doesn’t need to test it out again to know it’s true.

 

~

 

When the girls part Hogwarts Express, she and Hyunjin are the last to linger as they watch their friends go on their own way.

 

After their (tearful) goodbyes, Haseul and Yeojin meet up with their parents. Their mother and father carry all of the pride in the world for their children and Heejin can understand the feeling.

 

Chaewon, Yerim, and Hyejoo go off to start their summer vacation. (Heejin briefly recalls Chaewon rambling about their plans while she was competing against Hyunjin in a game of sudoku, but she can’t remember much other than that because of her inability to multitask well. Heejin only remembers winning against the Slytherin and the endearing pout on her lips when she finally realized she lost.)

 

Jinsol and Sooyoung, both accepted into professional teams as (second string) beaters, part to their own individual families, but, not without making plans to meet up during the summer.

 

Vivi, although reluctant to leave, has plans in China, her home country, to meet up with fellow wizards to train the skill of being an auror.

 

Jungeun and Jiwoo leave together for a three-week trip with their families. (Although this trip is traditional, leaving with their hands intertwined carries a different weight to the dynamics of their relationship. Jungeun and Jiwoo tell their parents about the change and Jungeun’s parents have the audacity to hand Jiwoo’s five galleons right in front of them.)

 

Although Hyunjin and Heejin’s parents await them, they watch as their daughters see their friends off. Looking and knowing them, intuition is enough to tell the parents that something floats under the surface of their friendship. When Hyunjin takes away the arm that is around Heejin’s shoulder, the girl hugs her goodbye before leaving.

 

“I didn’t tell you, but, I got my hands on a portkey, so if you see me in your bathtub sometime in the middle of the summer, don’t be alarmed! I’m where I’m meant to be!”

 

Heejin laughs as Hyunjin parts and looks forward to the odd appearance of the girl in her heart.

 

(Although hearing Hyunjin, her parents don’t waste time on scolding her for somehow getting a portkey. They just keep in mind to properly lecture the girl on safe magical transportation because they know that anywhere Heejin is, Hyunjin is meant to be there too.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it redundant if i keep saying thank you for reading?? i mean it all of the time though!! i wrote this faster than i thought i would??? perhaps trading sleep for writing isn't my smartest idea but like chaeyoung said, "time is gold!"
> 
> i would really appreciate feedback so leave a comment or shoot me a cc @twinklingsana :D


	5. year five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin and hyunjin learn that platonic flirting isn't platonic if they LIKE like each other. that just makes it flirting.
> 
> aka heejin and hyunjin are blushing messes and their friends are sick and tired of watching them send heart eyes to each other without acknowledging their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fire dance cover affected me so much i /had/ to write it in. 
> 
> also...this seems out of context...but..keep the "i love you, bitch. i ain't ever gonna stop loving you,,,, bitch" vine in mind.. .you'll Know...soon///
> 
> (also.....heejin just.. . .needs a couple of moments grabbing her tho(ugh)ts and she's constantly like . .. .. *PAUSE RECORD* HOW DID I GET HERE)
> 
> ALSO!! new side ship tag! yay!
> 
> ANYWAY....enjoy!

Hyunjin does end up transporting to Heejin during the summer.

 

Gratefully, she doesn’t end up in her bathtub, but instead, in Heejin’s room. With great timing, Heejin hadn’t been out with her family or her friends. There in her room, fingerpicking at her guitar, Heejin startles at the sudden appearance of Hyunjin flashing into her room and wobbling due to the sudden bending of space and distance.

 

Heejin yelps and plucks hard enough at a guitar string that the string reverberates back almost violently due to the force applied to it. Heejin, wide eyed and surprised, can only look as Hyunjin fixes her hair, straightens out her clothes, smiles at her, and waves.

 

“Hi Heekie! Good thing I didn’t end up anywhere else! It would have been real awkward trying to explain, pretty much, everything about this.”

 

Hyunjin laughs and claps her hands at the humor she feels at the pure shock screaming from Heejin’s face.

 

“I told you I’d be coming around; why are you so surprised?”

 

Heejin sputters and gestures to her.

 

“You’re in my room! Suddenly! And you used a broken clothes hanger to get here? That’s not normal!”

 

Hyunjin runs her hand through her hair and sits on Heejin’s bed, “Nothing about magic is normal to you, Heejin. Kinda like how that picture on your desk isn’t moving isn’t normal to me.”

 

(In the picture frame is a photo of Heejin with her family. Her parents are squishing her in a hug and her smile is bright and pure, untainted by the reality of the world.)

 

Hyunjin adds in afterthought, “Unfortunate that muggle pictures don’t move. Your smile when you laugh and how you sound is really nice. Feels a lot warmer hearing you.”

 

Not even five minutes with Hyunjin, the girl is already making her heart race (minus the obvious fact that her spontaneous appearance almost gave Heejin a heart attack). The girl feels her cheeks warm at the compliment and she squirms at Hyunjin’s forwardness. Putting her guitar back on its stand and standing with her arms open, her friend leaves her bed with a charming smile on her lips.

 

Hugging Hyunjin is lovely. It’s even more lovely after not seeing her for almost two months. When their arms lock around each other and squeeze, it’s like their shoulders lose a tension that had unknowingly strung up at the disappearance of their presence.

 

(Heejin smells like flowers and it brings Hyunjin home. She doesn’t know when Heejin became such a comfort to her life; it seemed to her as if she just always has been. With a smile as warm, arms as welcoming, and a heart as caring, Hyunjin’s stood no chance in staying away from her—from not finding a home in Heejin’s.)

 

“I didn’t know you play guitar.”

 

Heejin nods and there is a twinkle of pride shines in her eyes, “I’ve been playing for four years now! I used to have really nasty calluses starting out, but, now, they’re only slightly nasty!”

 

Showing Hyunjin the tips of her left fingers, the other girl can see how the tips look a little rougher than the other hand’s.

 

“Here! You can feel the difference.”

 

Taking Hyunjin’s hand and splaying her fingers out and using her palm, Heejin runs the tips of her right fingers over it and its smooth journey sends goosebumps up her back. (Whenever Heejin traces her fingers over Hyunjin’s arms, she always feels the same sensation.) When Heejin does the same action with her left hand, the tips of her fingers are only slightly rougher, tough from the steel of her guitar strings. Hyunjin never really noticed the difference until today, didn’t mind the feeling, in fact, welcomed it. After trailing the tips of her fingers up the expanse of her palm, Heejin continues forward and slips her fingers in between the gaps of Hyunjin’s and squeezes.

 

The smile that graces Hyunjin’s face is endeared and soft. Looking at their intertwined hands, Hyunjin flicks her gaze between that and Heejin’s eyes that are curved in slight crescents, “What are you doing?”

 

Heejin only seems to have the slightest bit of shyness when she admits, “I like holding your hands. So, I’m holding your hand.”

 

The small smile on Hyunjin’s lips blooms like flowers do. Unravelling her fingers from Heejin’s and laying her palm flat against hers, Hyunjin bends the tops of her fingers over Heejin’s.

 

“Your hands are so small.”

 

Heejin whines and slips their fingers together again, “It’s not me! Your hands are freakishly large!”

 

Hyunjin laughs and the sound of it calls Heejin home.

 

When the pair comes out of Heejin’s room and goes to the kitchen, Heejin’s mother welcomes Hyunjin as if she came through the front door and _didn’t_ appear in the middle of thin air. (Her father, on the other hand, looks absolutely lost and confused.) Dinner is had with Hyunjin sat next to Heejin and it is nothing less than wonderful how Hyunjin seamlessly melds in with Heejin’s family and interacts with them.

 

(Heejin’s parents have already heard plenty of Hyunjin (and all of the other girls) and it’s reassuring that Hyunjin is everything Heejin has professed and more. There’s certain things about her charm that are hard to capture in words. When Hyunjin laughs at a joke Heejin makes and their eyes capture each other’s in the split second of gazing over, her father doesn’t need to be a wizard to see a certain magic in between them.)

 

Hyunjin offers to wash the dishes after dinner (at first Heejin’s parents deny, but, Hyunjin reasons that for the delicious dinner that was prepared, it was only fair that they relax and that her and Heejin clean up the mess) and when the girl chooses not to do an incantation spell and instead rolls up her sleeves to proceed with cleaning, it’s not just Heejin that is swept away from her charm.

 

Wordlessly, the respect Hyunjin shows to Heejin’s parents and the rules of their household, is something that is greater than just an impression. It denotes her sense of what is appropriate and her politeness.

 

When Heejin sidles up next to Hyunjin to rinse the dishes, she can’t help but to be cognizant of how her heart thumps in her chest for her. Liking Hyunjin never equated to anything she felt for anyone else. Sure, she liked Chaewon and Jiwoo and everyone else, they were her friends after all, but she always liked Hyunjin in a different way.

 

When she was younger, Heejin would just accept the feeling for what it was and never questioned it. In the chaos of learning and growing, Heejin couldn’t afford herself the time to question what her feelings meant.

 

_“I like Hyunjin. And that’s that.”_

 

Now, with more time afforded to her and a more mature mindset, Heejin wonders what this meant. Nothing can be changed about her liking Hyunjin, not that she had a desire to, anyway. Hyunjin is nothing short of amazing and wonderful and pleasant—from how coolly she handles herself to how reactive she is in protecting her loved ones. Liking Hyunjin is not the problem, it never was. _How_ Heejin likes her and what she should do about it is the can of worms the girl wants to open.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Heejin doesn’t notice the pile of dishes on her side growing until Hyunjin nudges at her with her elbow. When Hyunjin shakes her head to whip away her bangs that begin to fall, Heejin doesn’t have the conscious ability to stop her hands from tucking the stray locks of her hair carefully behind the girl’s ear so to avoid hurting the piercing that rests at the helix.

  
The presence of the running water is nothing compared to the intensity shining in Heejin’s eyes. Locking eyes with her, Heejin doesn’t look away like she normally would. Confronted with her sincere eyes, the light pink at her cheeks, and a heavy silence weighed with something intangible, Hyunjin’s heart races at the tension buzzing between them.

 

When she speaks, her voice comes out quiet, as if she was afraid of bursting their intimate bubble, “Thank you.”

 

Heejin nods and quirks a smile at her before looking away and rinsing the soapy dishes of its suds. Caught, somehow, on Heejin, it takes Hyunjin a moment to return back to scrubbing.

 

The silence that wafts between them isn’t awkward—there’s just something there.

 

Something they both know, but, lost on how to approach.

 

(The silence doesn’t last long because Hyunjin finishes washing the dishes and flicks some of the remnants of the bubbly suds on her hands at Heejin’s back. The girl rinsing yelps and turns around with her wet hands. Not letting her get away with it, Heejin shakes her drenched hands at Hyunjin’s body and Hyunjin can’t help but to squeal too.

 

When Hyunjin picks up a rag to wipe up the water on the floor, Heejin’s laughter is sweet and warm.)

 

~

 

After getting ready for bed, Hyunjin has to do a double take at Heejin when she pads out of her bathroom. With her hair down, wearing a large white baggy shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, brown wire circle-framed glasses sit on the bridge of Heejin’s nose.

 

It’s almost scary how much Hyunjin’s heart flutters at the sight. And how great the urge is to scream into Heejin’s pillow because of how cute the girl looks.

 

(It shouldn’t be fair for her to be _that_ heart-stoppingly cute.)

 

“I forgot that you wear glasses.”

 

Heejin blushes and lowers her head.

 

It’s not that she doesn’t like wearing her glasses outside of the time after she washes her face, but, Heejin lives a large proportion of her life wearing contacts. Having people who normally see her as such with glasses instead usually prompts reaction. (Although, Heejin doesn’t hate how Hyunjin smiled at her when she made the comment—in fact, she rather liked it.)

 

“It’s cute.”

 

Heejin feels like her ears are burning. If her cheeks could steam from heat, she’s sure they would at Hyunjin’s blunt admission.

 

Turning off her lights (and using her phone’s light to navigate her way to her bed) and slipping underneath her covers beside Hyunjin, she takes her Stitch doll into her arms.

 

Almost mumbling, her voice is quiet, “I’ll be sure to wear it more often then.”

 

Hyunjin turns in the bed to face her, “And I’ll be sure to tell you how nice they look on you.”

 

Blushing, Heejin doesn’t know what to do with Hyunjin’s forward attention and forces the girl to turn away from her.

 

Even with her lights off, Heejin worries that the light from the moon shining through her window in the room is enough to show how hot her cheeks burn.

 

“I like being the big spoon” does well enough to excuse her reason for hiding.

 

(Heejin does like being the big spoon, though. So, when Hyunjin wakes up past the arrival of the sun, the weight of Heejin’s arm draped over her stomach and the feeling of her slow breathing against the juncture of where her neck and shoulder meets doesn’t surprise her.

 

That doesn’t make the racing of her heart calm any less, though.)

 

At the arrival of a new day, Heejin tells Hyunjin that she had signed up for a dance workshop at a studio not far from her home. Inviting Hyunjin to watch, she doesn’t even hesitate before accepting Heejin’s offer.

 

When Heejin drives to the studio (she had begun learning to drive the week of returning back home after passing her permit test last winter break) with the watchful guidance of her father, the studio is modern and large.

 

Dancing reminds Hyunjin of Sooyoung. Hyunjin remembers the many conversations she would have with their friends about dancing: the recitals she would do, how much she wished Hogwarts would have occasions for her to dance for other than the Yule Ball.

 

Hyunjin wishes to watch her dance at some point in her life. With the passion that fires behind Sooyoung’s eyes, there could be nothing but greatness watching her.

 

When the two girls walk in, Heejin whispers into the other girl’s ear about how much dancing has reminded her of Sooyoung too. The same wavelengths they walk on bounce at their synchronicity.

 

The room that the workshop is in is relatively full of dancers, but, Hyunjin doesn’t need to search for Heejin to spot her. (It’s because she chose to wear a highlighter green shirt and in the mess of white, black, and grey, the girl stands out like a sore thumb. But, it’s also because Hyunjin is so accustomed to finding Heejin in crowds, what with quidditch and how Heejin is still adamant on wearing various Slytherin accessories to support her during her games. The sight of Heejin wearing the Slytherin tie under her red and gold robes still endears Hyunjin like no other. If anything, the sight just gets more and more appealing to her as each year passes.

 

There’s something about this girl and the color green.)

 

Watching through the room’s large window, Hyunjin is not the only person there surveying the workshop. As the dancers stretch, Hyunjin fiddles with Heejin’s phone. The girl had handed her phone to her to stave off any boredom that should occur. The brief run through Heejin gave before leaving is blurry so the girl just taps at various things, almost calls Heejin’s mother, and swipes to find the folder labelled “Games”. Before tapping on a game, however, Heejin’s phone vibrates and it startles Hyunjin so much that she almost drops the device. The icon of the notification that appears is green with a speech bubble in it. In bold, Jinsol’s nickname is written.

 

 ** _Jindori <3:_** _bts has nothing on you! good luck at dance today!!_

 

Tapping at the notification, the screen changes to the window with the thread of their messages.

 

 **_Heekie:_ ** _I don’t know who bts is. What’s a bts?_

 

 **_Jindori <3:_ ** _….this isnt heejin..she doesnt type w correct punctuation. ...and she really likes bts. .. ...WHO IS THIS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER_

 

 **_Heekie:_ ** _It’s Hyunjin. I’m at her dance practice. She’s stretching right now._

 

 **_Jindori <3: _ ** _omg i thought someone stole her phone… .i was abt to track her ass to take the thief down_

 

Hyunjin screws her face up in confession. Tracking? How could Jinsol track her when she was in a completely different realm of living?

 

 **_Heekie:_ ** _Track?_

 

 **_Jindori <3:_ ** _yea! iphone users can track other iphone users with their permission! here’s my location!_

 

 **_Jindori <3:_ ** _i mean,....not exact location .. bc im .. . .. Not with muggles rn.. .._

 

There in the thread, a bubble appears with a picture of a map. In the picture, a red pin locates a spot that Hyunjin assumes is meant to symbolize Jinsol.

 

Somewhere in the United Kingdom, Jinsol is located, and as the map shows, near a body of water.

 

The sound of music interrupts Hyunjin mid reply. Looking up, there is a group of people facing the mirror and Heejin is stood at the side watching the group. Erasing her current reply, Hyunjin sends a text back before pocketing Heejin’s phone.

 

 **_Heekie:_ ** _Heejin’s going to start dancing soon. Mail you later! Have fun at quidditch practice!_

 

Jinsol’s reply is immediate and prompts Hyunjin to quickly glance at it.

 

 **_Jindori <3:_ ** _will do!!! buy heejin a water bottle! she forgets water often!_

 

Trying to recall, Hyunjin confirms Jinsol’s claim and ruffles through her pocket for the money Heejin had given her.

 

_“In case you want snacks! This is enough for two bags of chips. That’s ten sickles worth.”_

 

Approaching the machine that Heejin had pointed to earlier while talking about snacks, the one next to it advertises water. Staring at it, Hyunjin realizes she doesn’t know how to operate said machine. With folded pound sterlings in her hand, Hyunjin stares at the contraption, unsure of what to do. A picture next to a thin slot depicts a pound sterling being slid in. Following the picture, Hyunjin gasps in shock when the machine swallows the pound sterlings she slots in.

 

Scratching at the temple of her head with her pointer finger, Hyunjin mumbles to herself, “What do I do now?”

 

The clear case protecting the drinks shows a series of waters and energy drinks. Assigned with a letter and a number, Hyunjin looks to the keypad at the side and presses at the pad the sequence below the drink advertising water. Pressing it and looking back to the case, the water is pushed forward by a force unseen. (Hyunjin flinches back at how the drink falls.) Dropping to the bottom of the machine, Hyunjin hesitantly pushes through the metal flap. Reaching in, her fingers are met with a cold bottle of water. Pulling her hand out, her eyes are amazed at how the machine works.

 

Muggles could have their own magic too, it appears.

 

(Unbeknownst to her, Heejin noticed a Hyunjin shaped gap missing at the window and when she finds her at the vending machine for drinks looking utterly puzzled and lost, Heejin can’t help but to muse at how amusingly cute she looks. Watching the process of Hyunjin figuring out how the machine works is adorable. Heejin hopes that she looks even a quarter of how cute Hyunjin does now when she discovers new things about magic.

 

~~She does. And a quarter is not even barely enough to describe how much.~~

 

~~Hyunjin would know. Her heart has done many a somersault at the sight.~~

 

When Hyunjin pulls the drink out and her eyes light up with wonder, Heejin muffles her laughter. A friend beside her from the class looks at her in curiosity and follows Heejin’s eyes. Teasingly lifting her eyebrows at her, Heejin can’t help the shy smile that comes.)

 

When it is Heejin’s turn to dance, Hyunjin feels her excitement brimming. If this was how Heejin felt while watching her quidditch matches, Hyunjin understands now why Heejin is so adamant on showing her support. (Because a part of support is pride, and for Heejin, Hyunjin has a lot of it.)

 

A Korean song blasts through the speakers and the way Heejin adopts a new attitude is incredible. Her facial expression is cool and confident; swaggy in a way that makes Hyunjin feel hot. When Heejin dances, it’s a burst of energy and sharp movements. She’s perfect in executing the moves, her facial expressions are even dancing well with the song.

 

She’s captivating, magnetic.

 

And gosh, it’s so attractive how damn confident she looks with that smirk and her eyebrow that raises when she stands at the center and lip syncs with the singer. When she smiles, it’s not the usual one that beams, the one Hyunjin loves. It’s different. Almost cocky and reeking with nonchalance, it’s as if Heejin _knows_ how cool she looks.

 

Hyunjin still loves the smile. This one just makes her feel uncomfortably warm.

 

After the dance is finished and Heejin breaks character, it gives Hyunjin whiplash how quickly Heejin returns to the being Hyunjin is more familiar with. Same dorky smile with her crescent smiling moon eyes, Hyunjin stood no chance against internally swooning.

 

Aside from the rush of blood to her cheeks, there is a rush of pride and admiration for Heejin. To be able to dance so well, to make it look so effortless, is a feat that is not easy to acquire.

 

Hyunjin completely gets why Heejin is so stubborn about wearing her house colors at matches now. If Hyunjin had the visual representation to connect herself with Heejin, she would wear it—show it—without hesitance.

 

(With the pride Hyunjin feels over Heejin, a part of her heart warms at Heejin feeling the same intense thing. It does something to her confidence and her drive—makes her want to work even harder, to be someone Heejin could be proud of. And a Gryffindor’s pride is something much stronger than a flimsy house of cards. Having Heejin being proud of her is more than just a simple accomplishment. It’s an honor and Hyunjin will not be the one to lose it.)

 

Finishing the class, Heejin walks out through the doors of the room with rosy cheeks and some of her hairs sticking to her forehead.

 

Hyunjin finally understands why Heejin was too embarrassed to admit being attracted to the sight of Hyunjin just coming from quidditch practice. Hyejoo had told Hyunjin one day during breakfast, thanks to Yerim being unable to stopping her mouth from running, thus, allowing for Hyejoo to find out. Chaewon stood no chance at covering Yerim’s mouth and stopping her from telling the Slytherin because she was too occupied with casting practice spells.

 

_“Heejin thinks you look hot in your uniform.”_

 

_Hyunjin balks, feels her cheeks flame up, and thanks Merlin that she hadn’t taken a drink from her goblet yet otherwise Hyejoo, or at least her own clothes, would be covered in orange juice._

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_“Chaewon and Yerim think I look hot, too.”_

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_Hyejoo laughs and it cools the burning of her cheeks._

 

_When Hyunjin meets up with Heejin later on at the clock tower, the girl has a smirk on her lips and it’s enough to make Heejin question what was on her mind._

 

_“So, I look hot in my quidditch uniform?”_

 

_Heejin sputters and suddenly finds her shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world._

 

_“Well, I mean, maybe. I mean- it’d be a lie if I said no.”_

 

_Hyunjin laughs and Heejin pushes her shoulder at Hyunjin’s teasings._

 

_“Thank you for thinking I look hot when I, honestly, feel dead inside with exhaustion.”_

 

_When Heejin didn’t think she could blush any more than she already was, Hyunjin proves her wrong. Heejin tucks her head in Hyunjin’s neck and throws her arms across the girl’s torso to hold her to physically show how embarrassed she was to have Hyunjin find out such coveted information. Muffled by how deep Heejin pushed into her neck, Heejin mumbles “you’re welcome” and then decides to make a permanent shell out of Hyunjin’s body._

 

_Hyunjin laughs again, but, rubs comfortingly at Heejin’s back._

 

When Heejin walks up to her, Hyunjin offers her the water she bought.

 

“How was I?”

 

Hyunjin is at a loss of words. Or better, lost in the sea of complimenting words.

 

Heejin quirks her eyebrow and jests, “That bad?”

 

(Heejin _knows_ that that isn’t the case. She saw how she looked in the mirror. She looked fucking awesome.)

 

Hyunjin waves her hands and frantically shakes her head.

 

“No! You were incredible! You looked super cool and in your element and confident and really really hot.”

 

Hyunjin freezes and rests her forehead in her palm.

 

“Hot?”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t need to look up to know that Heejin’s lips are in the same smirk that she had in the dance. She can _hear_ it.

 

Unable to speak, or rather, unwilling to, Hyunjin only nods her head.

 

“Really really hot?”

 

Hyunjin whines and swats at Heejin’s shoulder, “Yes! You were really hot! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Not counting on Hyunjin’s forwardness, Heejin pauses before answering, “I- yes. I did. Want to hear that.”

 

Now looking up, Hyunjin is met with Heejin looking the complete counter of what she was during the dance. Timid and shy, her eyes flick up at Hyunjin before she takes a gulp of water. Confident now, and no longer under the pressure of admitting the truth, Hyunjin’s voice is softer, not as forced and annoyed, “Well, you looked really good, Heejin. It’s like you were shining. I could only look at you.”

 

If Heejin could dig a hole for herself to live in, or if there was a spell for it, Heejin would have done it so that Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to see how much her honesty affected her.

 

“You deserve to hear it. Knowing you, you probably worked really hard to perfect that dance to perform it as well as you did.”

 

Heejin only nods because it is the simple truth. She had spent grueling hours trying to nail the moves in synchronization with the group and even more hours trying to get her face to act accordingly with the feeling of the song. Hyunjin pats her back in comfort and before she can talk, a girl from Heejin’s class taps on her shoulder.

 

“Great job today, Heejin! You killed it!”

 

Heejin laughs and compliments the girl back.

 

The girl then looks at Hyunjin and back at Heejin, “So, who’s this?”

 

Heejin looks to Hyunjin and her eyes widen at the slightest. (It’s not like she could have said “this is Hyunjin, my super rad wizard friend who I like and would probably die for!”)

 

Gesturing towards Hyunjin, Heejin panics in the point two seconds it takes for her to start talking, “Uh- this is Hyunjin! She’s a friend of mine from the new school I transferred to!”

 

Although not the complete truth, Heejin is reassured when her friend shakes Hyunjin’s hand and accepts her answer.

 

“Hyunjin. I hope you’re taking care of Heejin. This girl works hard and it’s really admirable but she _will_ work herself to the point of fainting. Don’t let that happen.”

 

The girl then proceeds to squint at her, in an attempt to glare at her, “And don’t hurt her. I don’t need to threaten you because if you do, I know the sheer _guilt_ will eat at your heart and kill you from the inside out.”

 

Slightly scared, not quite at the threat, but at how her voice is so full of conviction, Hyunjin only nods her head. Like a flick of a light switch, the girl flips a smile on her face before waving to her and hugging Heejin goodbye.

 

Looking to Heejin in confusion, the dancer sighs and lifts Hyunjin’s arm to put it over her shoulders before walking out of the studio, “She’s one of my friends from my old school. She’s kind of like Haseul. Really good at taking care of others, kind of bad at taking care of herself.”

 

Hyunjin makes a humming noise of acknowledgement.

 

(There were many times where Heejin would force Haseul to bed because the Head Girl would be too preoccupied with studying to realize the moon had come to show and that curfew was long gone. Often, Heejin or Chaewon would wait outside of the library with food because Haseul would decide to skip dinner to catch up on schoolwork. Haseul often unconsciously shouldered the stress of her friends and Heejin and Chaewon would promise to themselves to lend the Head Girl an ear to hear her woes—or a shoulder for hard days and nights—and to vocalize their support. While Haseul cares for a group of eleven, the same group cares just as hard, if not more, for her. And Merlin, did Haseul care for them.)

 

After spending the weekend with Heejin and her family who graciously allowed for her to sleep over, Hyunjin returns home via the clothes hanger portkey. Before leaving, Hyunjin gives the girl a hug and before Hyunjin can disappear, Heejin slips a kiss on her cheek. When Hyunjin gets transported back to her room, all she can do is place her fingers over where Heejin’s lips lingered and Hyunjin finds it difficult to stop smiling despite time passing.

 

More than a simple crush and caught between like and love, Hyunjin doesn’t even make an attempt at stopping her thoughts from revolving around the Gryffindor.

 

~

 

The fifth year begins and Heejin (and a couple of other students) is called up to Headmaster Kim.

 

Now with a proud red and gold Prefect emblem on her robes, Heejin ambushes Jiwoo in a hug after returning back to The Great Hall.

 

“Guess who’s going to patrol with you, Jiwoo unnie!”

 

Looking at the new emblem on Heejin’s robe, Jiwoo is the sun when she beams at Heejin and mushes their cheeks together in joy. Hyunjin, who was sitting at The Great Hall with the rest of their friends, knocks into Jungeun.

 

“Told you she’d get Prefect. She’s too hardworking and perfect to _not_ get it.”

 

Jungeun, now braceless and with straight teeth, scoffs and knocks back.

 

“I never said she wouldn’t get it! This is Heejin we’re talking about it. She’s Prefect material! Headmaster Kim and our professors love her! I, honestly, couldn’t have seen it going any other way.”

 

Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow up at her, “Knew you were a Ravenclaw for a reason.”

 

Jungeun folds her arms together and finds it hard not to whine, “I’m a Ravenclaw for more reasons than one. I’m really creative! Ask Jiwoo!”

 

Jiwoo nods emphatically across from them, her cheeks still mushed up against Heejin’s.

 

Before Heejin parts away from Jiwoo, the Hufflepuff pulls her down to whisper into her ear, “Your cheeks got a bit hot there, didn’t they, Heekie?”

 

Heejin admits a low “yes” and Jiwoo smirks at her, “You’re blushing right now, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Letting go of her and laughing one of those laughs that come from the belly, Jiwoo lessens the teasing blows to Heejin.

 

(Jiwoo laughs and it’s like nothing’s wrong with the world.)

 

~

 

It’s weird without Haseul, Vivi, Jinsol, and Sooyoung.

 

Quieter. Emptier, for sure.

 

It’s a silent elephant in their group, but, when Jiwoo kisses Jungeun goodbye before leaving with Heejin to guide first years through the castle, the girls begin to accept that this is the new normal.

 

(Yeojin thinks it’s a little frightening that Jungeun and Jiwoo are the oldest ones in their group at Hogwarts now. Just on the train, the two had tripped over each other and laid in a tangled mess on their compartment floor.)

 

(It was also weird that all eight of them could fit in one compartment. It felt weird not travelling between two rooms to bother one another and shouting across the distance to communicate with each other.)

 

Chaewon thinks of her walk to the Gryffindor dormitory and she can’t help but to feel a bite of loneliness eat at her. Before, she would have Haseul tugging her under her arms and Heejin’s laugh accompanying her on the way up. Now, Haseul was gone and Heejin has new Prefect duties to fulfill. Hyejoo and Yerim, ever so observant, don’t even ask Chaewon if she would like their company. Hyejoo, at one side, takes her left hand and Yerim, at her other, takes her right. When they drop Yerim off at the kitchen corridor where Hufflepuff’s dorm is located at first, Chaewon squeezes at the hand in hers before leaning her head on Yerim’s.

 

It doesn’t sound like much of anything, but, it feels a lot like utmost appreciation.

 

Hyunjin, Jungeun, and Yeojin, who had been walking behind them, only need to share a look at the three to have a conversation. Jungeun only shrugs before splitting away from the two Slytherin members and towards the Ravenclaw dorm.

 

Whatever is between the three of them is their business alone. Hyunjin’s familiar with keeping private affairs private and leaves it at that. Content with trailing Chaewon and Hyejoo, Hyunjin and Yeojin survey the paintings, listen to their conversations, and idly wait for Hyejoo to come back after dropping Chaewon off at the Gryffindor dorm.

 

“Things are changing, aren’t they, unnie?”

 

Before Hyunjin says the new password to their dorm, she lays her hand on Yeojin’s shoulder and squeezes it in comfort, “I think things have already changed, Yeojin. We just have to accept it now.”

 

Change is easy. Accepting it is the battle.

 

Hyunjin’s not the only one to grimace at the thought of battling it.

 

~

 

A las, change is on the horizon and when Hyunjin is given the respectable title of Slytherin Quidditch Captain, the happiness that surges in her chest is unbeatable to most things she has ever felt. The girl feels herself flash back to her first year when Professor Hwang complimented her flying skills and encouraged her to work hard.

 

Hard work got her the position that Hyunjin dearly respects.

 

Their previous captain was a sixth-year keeper who kept tidy check on the team, but, also afforded them the humanity of being humans and not just athletes. During the time of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, the captain would curb their practice times so that the players could study for their tests, wouldn’t fly them into the ground with grueling practices, and kept a firm idea on teamwork.

 

Hyunjin wanted to, at the minimum, do the same. She wanted to carry the core beliefs of camaraderie and teamwork. With their previous captain as an example, Hyunjin promises to her team to do well and affords them the freedom to call her out should she step out of line. The Slytherin team is gracious when Hyunjin is given the silver badge that denotes captaincy. Hyunjin is relentless, constantly working on improving. Intuitive enough to know when to take charge in a play or knowing when to involve her teammates, Hyunjin’s passion for the sport shows with how ambitiously she cares for the wellbeing of her team and herself.

 

It seemed only natural for her to get the captaincy so even the senior students don’t refuse or have a fuss at having a younger year player take higher authority than them.

 

(When Hyunjin and the rest of her friends go to Hogsmeade that weekend, the oldest player on the team buys Hyunjin a butterbeer and congratulates her.)

 

The same day Hyunjin receives the news, she doesn’t attach the badge to her robes. When Heejin and her part from the clock tower because the former needed to wash up after the day, Heejin startles when she sees that someone else is already in the Prefects’ Bathroom. (Heejin thanks Merlin when she sees that the person is fully dressed).

 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t know someone was already in here.”

 

When the person turns around, Heejin freezes and points at the girl.

 

“Wait.”

 

Hyunjin smiles at her and waves, “Hi Heekie.”

 

“Wait. Only Prefects can use this bathroom. Or-”

 

The smile on Hyunjin’s face grows as Heejin reaches realization.

 

“Or?”

 

Heejin almost yells, “They made you captain?”

 

Hyunjin laughs and it’s all Heejin needs to run to her and smother her in a tight hug, “I’m so proud of you, Hyunjin! You’ve worked so hard; you deserve it!”

 

(After they part, Hyunjin gathers her bag and makes way towards the door and Heejin only looks at her in curiosity.

 

“Wait, didn’t you need to use the bathroom?”

 

Hyunjin shakes her head, “Nope! I showered after practice. I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

Before leaving, Hyunjin throws a version of a goodbye over her shoulder, “Don’t bathe for too long and get pruney!”)

 

~

 

Come December, the eve of the Yule Ball sends a buzz of excitement all over the castle. Caring enough to attend this year, the girls anticipate the arrival of the grand night.

 

Yeojin even begs her friends to invite her so that she could attend too as a third-year.

 

Jiwoo gets on one knee to invite Yeojin, but, the look Jungeun gives her prompts her to stand and dust her knee off and to whisper into her ear.

 

“Sorry, Yeojin. I think Jungie wants me to ask her to the ball.”

 

Grateful for Jiwoo’s attempt, Yeojin pats at Jiwoo’s head and reassures her. She wasn’t counting on Jiwoo or Jungeun, anyway. It made sense that couples would go together.

 

Yeojin knew not to count on Heejin or Hyunjin either. The two are attached at the hips and separating one from the other seemed heartless.

 

Before their next class starts, Yerim gives her her dessert that she usually saves to eat on her walk to class.

 

“Go with me to the Yule Ball? I’d really like you there with the rest of us.”

 

Yeojin looks at the cookie like it’s a treasure. Taking the treat and hugging Yerim, Yeojin taps at the fourth-year's nose before jogging off to her class.

 

(At Yeojin’s departure, Chaewon and Hyejoo look to Yerim with the most enamored look. When the Hufflepuff turns around and meets their gaze, she blushes under the intensity of it and fiddles with her fingers. When Chaewon starts to leave for her class, she taps twice at Yerim’s hand while Hyejoo links her pinky with hers as they walk to their shared Divination class.)

 

Jiwoo, fueled by Jinsol’s storytelling of extravagant muggle promposals, takes to brainstorming ideas on how to ask her girlfriend to the ball.

 

In the middle of the night where she tossed and turned in her bed in the Hufflepuff dorm, Jiwoo finally gets the right idea.

 

The next morning, Jungeun’s owl drops a small bundle of roses with a note attached to the stem of one of them in front of her breakfast. The flowers aren’t typical to what owls send in so the arrival of bright red flowers garners the attention of students surrounding her.

 

Written on the note, Jiwoo’s handwriting is easily identifiable and when Jungeun looks for her girlfriend, she is met with nothing.

 

_“Meet me at the courtyard as soon as you see this. I’ll be waiting for you <3” _

 

Giving the rest of her food to Hyunjin who is more than willing to take it, Jungeun leaves to the courtyard.

 

(Heejin keeps stealing from Hyunjin’s plate despite having her own plate of food and Hyunjin knows she needs the sustenance because a Slytherin match was coming up and she made practices more intense to prepare the team so she graciously takes the extra food.)

 

Jiwoo stands outside of the courtyard wrapped snug in her yellow and black house scarf. Her lips are tucked in the warmth of it and Jungeun can only see from the tip of her red nose and up, but, she knows the girl is smiling because her eyes are squinting into happiness.

 

Taking Jiwoo’s cold hands that were stuffed in her pockets, Jungeun warms them with her hands that were in the heated shelter of The Great Hall.

 

Her smile is soft and loving; it makes the air around them feel warmer, “Jiwooming, why the roses? Why meet up out here?”

 

Jiwoo performs an incantation, _“Flagrate!”_

 

When she lifts her wand to spell into the air, Jungeun can’t help but to laugh. In fiery text, Jiwoo writes, _“Yule go to the ball with me?”_

 

With the pun written in such rough text and Jiwoo’s candy sweet voice complementing it, Jungeun squeezes the hand that is in hers tighter.

 

“Kim Jungeun, love of my entire life, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Instead of answering, the Ravenclaw kisses her soundly and the cheering of her friends from the walkway surrounding the courtyard reaches her ears.

 

(Even Hyunjin is there with a plate of food carried in her hands. Heejin steals a couple of grapes and a muffin left unattended on it. When Hyunjin looks at her after noticing a suspicious space on her plate, Heejin’s cheeks are puffed out with food.

 

Hyunjin lets her slide because she looks a lot like a bunny with a mouth full of food.

 

It’s cute. And Hyunjin is getting increasingly weaker in not letting it get to her.)

 

~

 

When the weekend comes, the girls make their usual trip to Hogsmeade. While Jungeun and Jiwoo were preoccupied with searching for dresses that coordinated for them to wear, Yeojin and Yerim decide to coordinate too. Looking through the shop as well, it seems Hyejoo or Chaewon had asked the other to the ball as well. When Heejin searches for them to keep a check on them, she sees Chaewon putting the fabric of a dress on top of another and scrutinizing the color scheme.

 

Nudging Hyunjin who was beside her, Heejin mindlessly asks, “Are we gonna match too?”

 

Hyunjin, not entirely interested in dress shopping, shrugs.

 

“If you want to.”

 

Hyunjin pauses.

 

“Did you just ask me to the ball?”

 

Heejin freezes. Sure, she wanted to ask Hyunjin to the ball, but, this wasn’t how she wanted to do it. Not in the middle of some shop with butterbeer still on the corner of her lips.

 

(Hyunjin cleans it with her thumb and wipes it on her clothes. Heejin doesn’t even have the time to fluster because her mind is too preoccupied with her current predicament.)

 

“Wait. Hold on. I didn’t want to do it like this. Give me a second. I- I need to think of something.”

 

Hyunjin patiently waits for her with an amused smile on her lips.

 

Suddenly grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and rushing out of the store to another in Hogsmeade that was infamous for selling instruments, Heejin settles for the first guitar she sees.

 

“Pardon my playing. I’m in a rush and have no idea what chords to play or what to say; just bear with me here!”

 

Looking quite silly balancing the large bodied guitar on one knee, Heejin strums a reliable C chord, followed by a G chord, an A minor, and then an F. The progression is pleasing to the ear and Heejin hops on one foot to regain her balance after shifting the guitar. Caught between singing and talking, and a bit breathless due to the sudden appearance of nerves, Heejin sing-talks along with her singular down strokes at the guitar, “There is a you (a down stroke) in Yule Ball (another down stroke), can there be a (and another) me there too (and a final stroke)?”

 

Stopping her strums, Heejin goes back to talking while feeling thoroughly embarrassed, “Preferably together; I’d like to go with you.”

 

Hyunjin laughs (and it’s one of those loud big ones that Heejin loves) and it’s worth all of the shame of horribly singing in a shop that is mildly populated. Taking Heejin’s hand in hers, Hyunjin pulls the girl in for a tight embrace.

 

“Merlin. With what you just put yourself through, how could I _not_?”

 

Leaving the store with a bit of her dignity left behind, but, with a date to the ball, Heejin is more than pleased to take it as a victory.

 

(At the dress shop, Heejin whines while tugging at Hyunjin’s hand.

 

“ _I promise I can sing better than that. I’ll show you. Just randomly transport to my house again, give me a heart attack because I know you won’t warn me about your coming, listen to me sing, and fall in love with my voice.”_

 

Hyunjin is sure to keep her whining in mind—thinks that there’s more to fall in love with than just her voice.)

 

~

 

The night of the ball, something changes.

 

There is a certain beauty in how the castle gleams and glitters in the twinkling lights. (Jiwoo and Heejin are proud to boast that their hands and their insights are what makes the castle look beautiful. Among some of the Prefect roles, Heejin never thought that interior decoration would be one of them.) Much like the castle, the girls attending are simply more than just stunning.

 

_The first time Jungeun sees Jiwoo waiting outside of the Ravenclaw dorm for her, Jungeun is not proud to admit that her jaw drops and that her mind is at a complete loss for words. Jiwoo, on her own, is a shining treasure, but, all done up, she is a beautiful shining treasure with the most eye-catching red lip. Jungeun kisses her and the pair has to retouch their makeup, but, it’s clear that Jiwoo doesn’t regret it because she kisses the back of Jungeun’s hand. Jungeun doesn’t take the effort to wipe off the lipstick mark; something about it makes her feel good._

 

_For the remaining group of friends, they decide to meet at the front of The Great Hall where the Yule Ball is being held. Yerim and Yeojin do decide to coordinate their dresses and when the two bounces to each other and sway in a circle to compliment the other, their smiles do well to light up the room._

 

_Chaewon and Hyejoo, both in black dresses, shine in the whites and blues of the decorations of the ball. Chaewon smiles when Hyejoo blushes as she takes her hand, and for a girl that looks so tough, she so easily could be reduced into a flustered mess of pink blushes and stutters. (Then again, Hyejoo only gets like this when it pertains to two certain people—the other busy with swaying in a circle with her date.)_

 

_Hyunjin, in contrasting colors with Heejin, had finished getting ready before the girl so when the Prefect comes down the stairs, the Gryffindor looks nothing short of a hazy fairytale with her hair let down in light curls and her long fitted white dress. The deep thumping of her heart echoes in her ears and despite the chatter of students and music wafting throughout the castle, it’s the loudest sound she hears through the night._

 

The night is a sparkling dream with dancing, conversing, and eating. When the time comes for the waltz, the dance lesson Professor Hwang taught in place for her usual Transfiguration class comes to Hyunjin’s mind. Politely asking Heejin to dance with her hand out, Heejin plays along and almost daintily puts her hand in the Slytherin’s. Heejin, being the dancer she is, finds the tempo of the song easily while Hyunjin struggles to do the same. Looking down at their feet and making sure to not step on Heejin, the squeezing at her hand and her waist brings Hyunjin’s eyes back to Heejin’s. Her voice is soft, her eyes solely focused on her partner.

 

(Despite the room being full of students, everything else fell away and the only one Heejin can see is the girl dancing with her, her eyes full of trepidation and her cheeks lightly rosy.)

 

“Just follow me; look at me and trust me.”

 

Lowly counting the beat, Hyunjin follows Heejin’s lead and with her guidance, the two smoothly glide on the dance floor.

 

Everything about Heejin is magic—how she looks under the lights, the way her eyes twinkle, and how her smile shines.

 

At the corner of Heejin’s eyes, Jungeun and Jiwoo are dancing as well. Yerim, Yeojin, Hyejoo, and Chaewon do an odd exchange of partners throughout the dance, but still, their dance is smooth and elegant.

 

Overwhelmed with everything in The Great Hall, Heejin and Hyunjin part from the ball and leave towards their haven. On the way to the clock tower, Heejin stands next to a bouquet of flowers, points at her cheek with a greasy smile on her face, and says, “I’m the prettiest flower here, right?”

 

Hyunjin, taken aback, only stares at her before she grabs Heejin’s other hand to pull her away from the bouquet and towards the tower.

 

(It wasn’t like she could have said no—that would have been lying and Hyunjin’s not exactly good at lying when it mattered.

 

Heejin takes the silence as an answer and her giggle when Hyunjin leads her to their place rings into the open air.

 

Later, when they reach the tower, Hyunjin mumbles when Heejin lays her head on her shoulder, “You’re prettier than any flower anywhere, Heekie.”

 

Hyunjin’s honesty will be the death of Heejin someday—this day might be the one.)

 

In the light of the moon, Heejin’s features are soft and the way her hand fits in Hyunjin’s feels right. When she talks, her voice is low and comforting; it feels a lot like home. Lifting her head off of Heejin’s to lean it on the wall next to her (and Heejin subconsciously following her movement and lifting her head off of her Hyunjin’s shoulder), Hyunjin could only focus her eyes on the girl beside her—the girl she was positive her heart looked admiringly at.

 

Heejin’s smiling, talking about how it felt to have bested Chaewon in a practice duel in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her smile is broad, enough for Hyunjin to see the pinks of her gums. (That gummy smile is so disarming and lovely and everything good the world could ever conjure up). When she laughs at the recollection of her memory of how Chaewon had pouted at her when they returned to their seats, Hyunjin feels her lips naturally tugging up at the sound of it. Almost babyish, saturated in the pure happiness of her memories, Hyunjin can’t help but to think that she is _it_.

 

Heejin’s it for her. There couldn’t be anyone else, not when music reminds her of Heejin, not when a simple quill reminds her of how hard Heejin works, not when Hyunjin’s own tie reminds her of Heejin’s encouraging smile and words.

 

When Heejin turns to look at Hyunjin, the latter’s gaze is laden with affection. Unable to look away, the air up at the clock tower is somehow heavy with tension, but, light. Perhaps it’s how soft Heejin’s smile turns, or, it’s how Hyunjin wordlessly tucks away a stray hair behind Heejin’s ear.

 

Everything feels delicate. Even the thundering of their hearts feels like it’s enough to disrupt the fragility flowing between them. Hyunjin’s hand lingers at Heejin’s cheeks, her thumb touching her with the lightness of a feather. Letting everything go, Heejin feels her body’s gravitation to Hyunjin, moving like attracting magnets do. Putting her hand on Hyunjin’s waist, even the lightest touch feels heavy.

 

Dropping her eyes and looking at the light pretty pink of Hyunjin’s lips, Heejin feels herself subconsciously wetting hers. Flicking her eyes back up, Hyunjin’s are focused at how Heejin’s lips dimly shimmer in the light shining through the window.

 

Almost breathless, Hyunjin drags her eyes back to Heejin’s that are already peering at her with the most enamored look. Hyunjin’s voice is quiet and low. The delicate air around them welcomes her words, almost swallows them in the silence.   

 

“Heejin. May I kiss you?”

 

Heejin’s heart races and she feels the light nodding of her head. Grasping tighter at Hyunjin’s waist and squeezing the hand in hers, Heejin’s voice almost shudders.

 

“Please. Please, kiss me.”

 

When their lips connect, it’s unlike anything Heejin could ever accurately compare. It’s not the fireworks or the explosive zap of electricity. It’s something like the soft crooning of a songbird, the warmth and crackling of firewood on a cold day, the gradual soft movement of clouds. It’s warm and wonderful and lovely and it comforts the wild beating of her heart in her chest. It feels like waking up with Hyunjin in her arms, watching how her smile blossoms when the weather is just right; it feels so much like falling in love.

 

As they part, their smiles are great and genuine. Licking her lips, Hyunjin tastes the sweetness of Heejin’s lipstick and at the sensation, Hyunjin feels her cheeks warm. Squeezing Heejin’s hand, the clamminess of their hands is noticeable. Hyunjin laughs and it lifts the tension.

 

“My hands are so sweaty; I’m so sorry.”

 

Heejin laughs too, and with the pure elation running through her body, she kisses the back of Hyunjin’s hand without thought.

 

“My hands are sweaty too; it’s okay.”

 

When they wipe their hands against their dresses, nothing stops their fingers from searching for each other’s to link together again. Heejin lets a heavy exhale leave her lips as she leans onto the wall, exhausted by the rush of nerves that coursed through her body. Heejin closes her eyes and the smile on her lips is big enough to turn them into crescents.

 

“I think I almost had a heart attack.”

 

Hyunjin laughs and tugs Heejin closer to press a kiss against the temple of her head. Coming back to their usual resting positions, Heejin lays her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and focuses on how their hands fit together.

 

“I really like you, Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin lays her head on top of Heejin’s and runs her thumb over the back of Heejin’s hand.

 

“You’re not alone in that; I really like me too.”

 

Heejin swats at Hyunjin’s thighs and whines.

 

(Heejin is too easily teaseable and it’s a supply of humor for Hyunjin.)

 

Laughing and raising her head off of Heejin’s and lifting the girl’s chin up with her pointer finger, Hyunjin kisses her again—shorter than the last, but, equally as soft.

 

“Liking you is just as natural as time passing. I can’t stop time just as I can’t stop liking you, Heejin.”

 

Heejin tries not to scuff her flats on the floor, “So- so does that mean you’re, like, mine? I mean, I don’t know about you, but, I’m not particularly interested in sharing you with anyone and I’m definitely not willing to be with anyone else right now.”

 

Hyunjin shrugs and Heejin’s head moves with the action, “I don’t want to be with anyone else. You are, quite literally, it for me.”

 

Hyunjin and her honesty are dangerously close to sending Heejin to her grave. But, that doesn’t stop Heejin and her burning cheeks from kissing Hyunjin and giggling against her lips.

 

~

 

Heejin, while being more than just slightly less afraid of birds, is not afraid of the one that is coming.

 

O.W.L.s, or rather, the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests.

 

Just as diligent and hardworking as ever, Heejin has spent the year excelling in her classes and being active in communicating with professors should she be dumbfounded in any subjects.

 

(It wasn’t often that she would be completely lost and confused, but, arithmancy is not for the weak-hearted.)

 

Knowing the importance of O.W.L.s, Heejin has been preparing for them since the middle of her fourth-year. Set on becoming a nurse, and more specifically a mediwizard, Heejin knows that acing the O.W.L.s would be the only way for her to move up into more difficult classes that only N.E.W.T level students could take. If becoming a nurse at St. Mungo’s requires passing the N.E.W.T.s, Heejin is determined to achieve such a difficult accolade.

 

As the eve of testing time rolls around, Heejin, Chaewon, and Hyunjin nearly make a home out of the library and the open grassy area outside of the courtyard. Jungeun and Jiwoo, already finished with their O.W.L.s and passing well enough to earn O’s and E’s, only watch the trio in sympathy. While the three practice their magic outside and hit the books for information inside the library (or The Great Hall or their dorms or even the Prefects’ Bathroom), there is no denying the seriousness to pass. Yet, outside of studying, it’s as if there isn’t an overcast future of difficult tests ahead of them.

 

When Heejin and Hyunjin take a break from charm spells, Heejin points at Hyunjin with her finger.

 

“I, Jeon Heejin, challenge you, Kim Hyunjin, to a duel!”

 

Hyunjin, ever so competitive, isn’t one to refuse a challenge. Pointing back at her, Hyunjin squares her shoulders.

 

“May the best woman win!”

 

The rest of their friends only watch at interest between the two.

 

_(The day after the Yule Ball, Heejin and Hyunjin don’t necessarily tell their friends about the new development in their relationship. Interacting just as they normally would with each other for the duration of their breakfast, it isn’t until Heejin kisses Hyunjin goodbye does the rest of the group all collectively freeze and pause._

 

_Weakly pointing at Hyunjin and mentally processing the turn of events, Yeojin looks between their friends and at the girl who sits with an innocent smile on her lips. “Did- did Heejin just-”_

 

_Chaewon, who is beside Yeojin, only nods. Wordless and shocked, she just looks at Hyunjin in bewilderment. Hyejoo, who is between Chaewon and Yerim, even pinches herself to ensure reality. Yerim leans towards Hyejoo and tugs at her sweater, “Can you pinch me, too? This has got to be a dream.” Hyejoo pinches at Yerim’s cheeks and when the girl yelps, Hyejoo soothes the afflicted area with her thumb._

 

_Jungeun and Jiwoo only look at each other before turning towards Hyunjin._

 

_“What the fuck happened last night, Kim Hyunjin?”_

 

_Jiwoo slaps Jungeun’s shoulder at her expletive. Jungeun looks back to Jiwoo with her eyebrows up, as if to justify her confusion. Shrugging, Jiwoo too, loses abandon._

 

_“Yeah, Kim Hyunjin! What the heck?”_

 

_(Hyejoo frowns at how Jiwoo considers “heck” to be inappropriate—hopes that Jiwoo is never around when Chaewon and her play games because there is simply no boundary for decency there.)_

 

_Watching the confusion on their faces, Hyunjin laughs and gathers her bag to leave._

 

_“We like each other and we finally decided to do something about it.”_

 

_When Hyunjin walks away, a collection of their voices shout behind her, all following the likes of, “About time!” )_

 

When Heejin and Hyunjin start their duel, neither of them shout spells, and rather, charge at each other. When they meet in the middle, the pair clash their wands together and battle as if their wands were swords. (They even go the extra mile to mimic the dramatic sounds swords elicit when they make contact). When Hyunjin lightly slashes at Heejin’s right arm, the Gryffindor yells a shout of disappointment and tucks her right arm behind her back after switching her wand to her left hand. Fighting with one hand, Heejin is only left with parrying Hyunjin’s plethora of attacks. Finally getting to her left hand, Hyunjin is crowned the winner and her boasting is generous.

 

“Winner demands a kiss from the loser!”

 

Heejin huffs but she still pulls Hyunjin in by her tie to kiss her soundly.

 

The sound of Hyejoo and Chaewon making barfing sounds brings the arrival of their laughter. Hyunjin points back at the pair with her eyebrows raised before saying, “Just you wait! Just you wait!”

 

The Slytherin doesn’t clarify anything more before kissing Heejin’s forehead and urging her back to her studies.

 

~

 

The day before O.W.L.s, Heejin, Chaewon, and Hyunjin are met with letters from Haseul, Sooyoung, Vivi, and Jinsol encouraging them to do well for the duration of their testing.

 

Heejin’s heart warms at how much they care, even if at a distance.

 

Ever since the beginning of the year, Vivi has been sending monthly letters about her time in China and the group remains diligent at sending letters back. Before, when the now graduated student was less graduated, Vivi was always an anchor that pulled the group back to reality when they would get too chaotic. (Heejin tries not to think that eight girls could only be as chaotic when compared to twelve. Her heart gets heavy at the thought). Whenever Heejin would get overwhelmed with the abundance of magic, she would go to Vivi as she always had a warm and soothing sense to her. Vivi has always been one whose heart is large enough to love the whole expanse of the world without expecting a single ounce back. Her friends are adamant on giving the love back that the training auror deserves.

 

In the array of white letters, a red one is also a part of it. Hyunjin, knowing all too well the appearance of howlers, saves the letter to read (or rather for it to yell at her) once the girls are outside. Outside at the courtyard, Hyunjin opens the letter to be met with Haseul’s voice reprimanding her and Heejin.

 

_“Why is it that I had to hear about you and Heejin through Yeojin? Is it not enough that I had to watch you guys flirt all though lunch for the last two years? I am your mother away from home; I expect some decency and respect!”_

 

Haseul’s yelling is lowered to a more reasonable volume.

 

_“But, I am happy for you! Please keep each other safe and happy. You’re both my daughters and I don’t like taking sides. Stay in touch, everyone!”_

 

Heejin misses the sound of Haseul’s voice so much that she doesn’t mind the reprimand and feels a little less alone in her heart.

 

O.W.L. tests, as difficult as they are, are doable.

 

Heejin and Chaewon, with their ten classes, feel confident in their performance.

 

Hyunjin, with one class less, what with her consideration of how much time quidditch takes, feels just as confident.

 

They won’t find out their grades until the summer and while the wait for it may be nerve wracking, they have a whole rest of the year to enjoy. With Jungeun and Jiwoo finishing up their sixth year, there is a silent awareness to appreciate the time left they have at Hogwarts with the rest of their friends.

 

Heejin mulls at the cold-heartedness of the universe for giving her the time to mourn the emptiness of four people and move on as best as she could, only to strip two more away from her when the clouds start to clear. Jiwoo and Jungeun being some of the first friends she made at Hogwarts, Heejin chooses to ignore how her heart drops to her stomach.

 

Hogwarts without Jiwoo’s life-giving smile and Jungeun’s almost obsessive need to lean onto any piece of architecture seemed even dimmer.

 

Reminding herself of the privilege she has to have Hyejoo, Yerim, and Yeojin with her until the end (as well with Chaewon and Hyunjin), Heejin tries to cheer herself up.

 

(Heejin wishes it weren’t so damn hard to.)

 

~

 

At Hogwarts Express, Heejin hugs Jiwoo and Jungeun even longer than usual.

 

Watching her friends disperse into their summer vacations, Heejin is almost forlorn.

 

Time seemed to be unforgiving as it shot by like an arrow. It seemed like barely a day ago Heejin was learning the disarming spell, a week since she first got on a broom.

 

Yet, when she looks to Hyunjin and their laced hands, it feels as if an infinite amount of time has passed with her. The days don’t drag, rather, they keep going on. Being with Hyunjin made the days blur into happy memories that Heejin would never take back or regret. Meeting up with Heejin’s parents at King’s Cross, the Gryffindor formally introduces Hyunjin to them as her girlfriend. Heejin’s mother coos at the two of them before hugging her daughter and offering Hyunjin a space in her arms as well.

 

(Hyunjin is rarely nervous, but, the way her heart races when Heejin introduces her is almost frightening. Although her girlfriend’s parents loved her when they first met her, it’s exactly that. They met her as Heejin’s friend, not as the person who is supposed to take main responsibility in caring for her heart.

 

As it appears, Hyunjin has nothing to fear as Heejin’s mother offers her a hug.

 

_“I can’t say I’m surprised, Heejin. The way you two looked at each other, it was too telling.”_

 

Without recognizing, Hyunjin was already taking care of Heejin’s heart well enough for her parents to see.)

 

Before Hyunjin steps back into Hogwarts Express, in the middle of the bustling crowds at King's Cross, Heejin kisses her goodbye and it makes her heart burst with pride.

 

No matter the place or time, Hyunjin knows she can count on Heejin, just as Heejin can count on her.

 

Not because it is her responsibility to, but, because being there for Heejin is just as natural as breathing.

 

And just as natural as that, so is coming to love the girl who is holding her heart.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm...concerning the yule ball proposals...idk if i have poor humor or i'm just easily amused by wordplay.....perhaps it's both.. ..
> 
> anyway! thank you for reading and leave me some feedback if you can; i would greatly greatly appreciate it :D
> 
> reach me @twinklingsana if you'd like!


	6. year six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin and hyunjin don't need magic to know that they love each other. how their hearts beat is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream around you, not just bc i make references to it, but also bc she (the music video and hyunjin) deserves the views. also fairy tale is such a gorgeous song and i wrote that one scene in woomanna the way it Should have been written.
> 
> i embedded a lyric from a song by ben platt, and if you knw it, cry with me.
> 
> sad: it's jungeun and jiwoo's last year :( 
> 
> BIG sad: it's heejin's last year with jungeun and jiwoo : ((
> 
> even BIGGER SAD: the next year is 00's line's last D:
> 
> enjoy :D

Hyunjin visits Heejin during the summer again.

 

This time, Hyunjin had the decency to warn Heejin of her coming in a letter she sent, although vaguely. Sent almost two weeks ago and read the day after being sent, Hyunjin wrote, _“I got my hands on another portkey—not that there’s anything wrong with the hanger, but, I think a hairbrush is a little more inconspicuous. I’ll see you soon, Heekie!”_

 

(Written in parentheses at the end of her letter and in small print, _“I miss you so much. I can’t sleep because I get so excited thinking about seeing you again.”_ )

 

For the past two weeks since, Heejin had tentatively made plans with her friends and every time she went out, she hoped Hyunjin would have the telepathic sense to know when to arrive. As far as hope comes with Hyunjin being attached, Heejin has never been let down—even telepathically, she learns—because when Hyunjin flashes into her room, Heejin is leaning against her bedframe sketching in her journal (her muse being an orange cat she saw meandering around in her neighborhood).

 

Hyunjin’s entrance is far from graceful as she takes a step to steady herself, but, trips because Heejin’s legs are splayed out on the floor. Her face meeting the floor, Hyunjin imagined this going a completely different way. She imagined suavely flashing in, startling Heejin enough to laugh at her bewildered face, kissing her hello, swarming in her usual put together and calm charm Hyunjin is so confident in.

 

“Oh my God!”

 

(As it turns out, Hyunjin’s forewarning of her arrival did little to ease the terror of having someone magically transport to her room. Heejin feels her heart might just stop beating at the spontaneity of everything. Too bad Hyunjin’s too busy staring at the floor to laugh at how shocked Heejin is.)

 

Disgruntled, Hyunjin rolls over onto her back and groans at the turn of events.

 

Putting down her sketchbook and leaning over to check on her girlfriend, Heejin pushes away the hairs that cover Hyunjin’s face. Looking at her and taking all of her in, Heejin can’t help the smile that comes and rests her hand on Hyunjin’s cheeks (at which Heejin can feel its scarlet blush). It’s almost preposterous how little she has seen Hyunjin over the summer. The way Heejin’s heart races at her sudden appearance is the telltale sign of her longing.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sighing, Hyunjin puts her hand over the one that’s on her cheek and nuzzles into it.

 

“I’m okay; it’s not the first time I fell for you.”

 

Lightly squealing at Hyunjin’s line, Heejin pinches at her cheeks until Hyunjin pulls her hand off to properly link their fingers together. Pulling her up from the floor, Heejin kisses her cheek and everything about them is soft and new and timid, but, at the same time, comfortable and warm and safe.

 

Everything about Hyunjin—the way she is, how she gets Heejin through, Hyunjin all on her own—is home. She’s comfort and safety and the peace of mind Heejin needs.

 

“I haven’t seen you for more than two months and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?”

 

Heejin knocks into her shoulder and tilts Hyunjin’s face towards her with her finger, “You’re gonna have to come closer if you want more.”

 

Leaning closer, Hyunjin trails her fingers down the arm that Heejin has hovering in the air as she placed her finger under her chin, Hyunjin’s other hand gripping tighter to the one linked with hers. Nudging at Heejin’s nose with hers, Hyunjin can see how Heejin’s eyelashes flutter shut, how pretty she looks under the sunlight glowing on her. In a whisper, a bubble that is meant only for them, Hyunjin feels Heejin’s fingers running through her hair and it makes her shiver, “I’m closer now; is there anything more-”

 

In all of the tension of missing her girlfriend, of having her closer than an eyelash’s length, Heejin presses their lips together and it feels like finally breathing—it feels like warmth coming through when the clouds part, the smell of air after it rains. Hyunjin sighs on her lips when they part and everything feels just as it should when she dots a kiss on her nose, the moles on her cheek and by her eyes.

 

Settling back against the bed again, legs out and all, Heejin picks up her sketchbook and goes back to detailing the orange cat on her paper while Hyunjin adjusts herself to sit cross-legged in between them.

 

Heejin is nothing short of incredible and Hyunjin often finds herself in awe over her. In all of her abilities, her hobbies, and her interests, Heejin is someone who has so much to show the world.

 

(Hyunjin is more than glad to have the honor of being one of the people to experience it all.)

 

“You draw, too?”

 

Heejin nods her head shyly, but, there is still a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

 

“My parents put me in classes when I was younger and I consistently went to enough of them to be more than averagely good at drawing.”

 

Tickling at the legs beside her knees, Hyunjin’s gaze is soft and affectionate, “Well, if I could have the chance, can you draw me?”

 

Stilling and flicking her eyes up at Hyunjin, Heejin pauses at how Hyunjin’s eyes look so adoringly at her. Even more shy at this point, Heejin tucks her hair behind her ears and smiles, “I can’t say that it’ll be the greatest thing you’ll see, but, I’ll try.”

 

Hyunjin smiles too and it’s comforting and reassuring, “If it’s coming from you, I’m positive that it’ll be one of the greatest things I’ll _ever_ see.”

 

If there was one thing Hyunjin didn’t have the tolerance for, it would be Heejin’s habit of downplaying her abilities and efforts. Heejin works too hard, too full-heartedly for anything less than what she deserves. Her own worst critic, Hyunjin promises to be the one to lift her up and encourage her, even if she is the only one doing it. (Although, Hyunjin doesn’t see that being a problem because she could confidently count on ten other girls being beside her to do the same).

 

When Heejin flips the page to start drawing the girl in front of her, the orange cat Heejin finished drawing stares patiently at her. Constantly looking up to accurately sketch the features of her girlfriend’s face, Heejin feels a sudden pressure to do well. (In addition to that, she discovers that it’s quite difficult to draw perfection). When she sketches her eyes, the warmth that shines from them translates onto the page. From the gentle slope of her nose to the small lift of her lips, Heejin feels herself mirroring the girl when she focuses on how Hyunjin’s smile is soft and caring. Hyunjin cracks a joke and it lifts the burden to do well on Heejin’s shoulder.

 

(In Hyunjin’s eyes, the way Heejin’s grin teases at her lips and breaks at each glance up she takes warms the beating heart thumping in her chest.)

 

It doesn’t take too long for Heejin to sketch out a drawing of Hyunjin. When she caps her pen and inhales deeply, the nerves to do well arrives again. Hyunjin draws shapes on Heejin’s legs to reassure her. Flipping her sketchbook around and showing her the drawing, Hyunjin coos at how well the piece turned out. (She knew it was going to be good, she just didn’t know it’d be _that_ good.)

 

Cartoon-like, but, strikingly similar to Hyunjin, the girl being drawn can’t help the pride that blossoms in her chest. Something about Heejin doing well gives her the greatest sense of pleasure. Unfolding her legs and cupping Heejin’s cheeks to leave a quick kiss on her lips, Hyunjin wonders which force in her life to thank for giving her Heejin, especially in the way that she has her.

 

“May I have it?”

  
  
“You want my drawing?”

 

“Of course, I want it. You drew it for me!”

 

Heejin’s grin that peeks out from hiding is pleased and grateful. Ripping out the sheet, the girl feels like it’s more than just a piece of paper she is giving to Hyunjin.

 

Once in Hyunjin’s hand, she pulls out her wand and points at the drawing, _“Reducio!”_

 

When it shrinks into a much smaller size, Hyunjin looks up to see Heejin’s confused eyes gazing at her. Taking out her wallet and putting the tiny piece of paper in it, Hyunjin takes Heejin’s hand and kisses the back of it.

 

“I didn’t want to fold it and I don’t want to forget it when I leave, so, as long as I don’t forget my wallet, it’ll follow me wherever I go.”

 

(What Hyunjin really means is, “I want you wherever I am. And even if you’re thousands of miles away from me, this part of you is a part of me and everything will be okay.”)

 

Hyunjin comes down for dinner, and like last year, Heejin’s mother and father welcomes her warmly. (Even with Heejin and Hyunjin’s new title, the two don’t receive a lecture about being alone in her room. Heejin’s parents trust her enough to follow the rules of the household. They also don’t subscribe to the thought of sexualizing their daughter’s relationship for the sake of their entertainment.)

 

Somehow, even with Hyunjin and Heejin cleaning, a mess ensues as a soapy water fight arises amongst the now clean dishes. When Heejin calls truce (because Hyunjin would never do such a thing), the two take to wiping the floor of the soap and water that fell and retire back to Heejin’s room.

 

“If I remember correctly, you said you’d sing for me the next time I came around?”

 

Heejin, who is normally shy about singing in front of an audience, is fueled with the motive of redemption and swaddled in the comfort of being around Hyunjin. (Sometimes, when Heejin thinks about her Yule Ball proposal, she feels a shiver of shame over how embarrassing it was. Hyunjin says that instead of embarrassing, it was just genuinely raw and true and that she loved it anyway. It’s the only thing that gives Heejin enough confidence to bounce back.)

 

Taking her guitar, which is smaller and more proportionate to her body than the one back at the store in Hogsmeade, Heejin slings the strap over her body and confidently carries out a tune that is well practiced for her. When she sings, Hyunjin feels herself fall even more. Her voice is light and warm, smooth like silk, and a complete pleasure to hear. Heejin’s usual talking voice is low and cool, but, the range to which she sings is impressive. Able to reach the high notes with ease and seamlessly transition between tones and registers, Hyunjin thinks Heejin could have been a successful performer had she not wanted to be a mediwizard. With the personality she has, her motivation and work ethic, as well with her talent that just coursed through her body like the blood in her veins, Hyunjin could see Heejin making a favorable impression on more people than just her. When Heejin finishes her song, Hyunjin feels her heart call out for Heejin’s and she doesn’t have the resolve to stop herself from kissing her. (Not that Heejin would have wanted her to stop anyway).

 

Heejin did say she would fall in love with her voice.

 

Hyunjin did think that there was more to fall in love than just her voice.

 

Unbeknownst to her, there is no wrong answer between the two.

 

~

 

The ride to Hogwarts is a little emptier than usual.

 

While Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Yerim sit on one side, Hyunjin, Jungeun, and Yeojin sit on the other. Jiwoo and Heejin had been pulled by the Head Boy for a meeting in the prefects’ cabin. When they patrol the corridors of the train, the two find any reason to stop and pause at the compartment their friends are in.

 

In one of the many paces Heejin makes up and down the corridors, she comes to realize that this train ride to Hogwarts would be the one of the last for Jungeun and Jiwoo. A part of her wishes she could turn time back, all the way back to her first year when she knocked at Chaewon’s compartment, fingers crossed in hopes of making a new friend, or at the least, having someone to occupy her for the train ride. (Heejin didn’t know Chaewon would lead her to having friends all in different years and houses, but, Merlin is she grateful. Heejin’s first year was more the merrier thanks to Chaewon. Of course, Heejin thinks, that Hyunjin being the first friend she made all on her own is kismet. In a world so foreign to the one she knew, in the collision of it all, she found Hyunjin all on her own.) But, the other part of her reminds her of the friends she made on the way. Yerim, Hyejoo, and Yeojin are all gems of their own. Heejin figures that the sand in her hourglass falls the way it should because she would never take back a single moment, day, or second of the past five years of her life. Everything happens for a reason, but, Heejin wishes it wouldn’t be so hard to accept the bittersweet losses in her life.

 

For the four that have already left, Heejin tries to keep consistent contact with them. In the hurricane that is growing and living, time is a commodity and taking advantage of it is something Heejin learns early on. At any free time she can get her hands on, she drafts letters to Haseul, Sooyoung, Vivi, and Jinsol (as well with the letters she sends to her parents). They all write back, eventually. Still, it doesn’t feel quite the same. She misses Haseul’s voice, how boisterous Jinsol sounds when she laughs, hearing how Vivi subconsciously sings under her breath when she studies, how Sooyoung sounds when she talks about the things she loves. Yet, reading of Haseul’s ventures in interning at the Ministry of Magic (Heejin likes the stories where Haseul proves entitled employees wrong), Vivi’s chronicles at auror training (especially stories where Vivi depicts practice duels), Jinsol and Sooyoung’s accounts in quidditch (the most exciting ones were the ones where they faced each other in their respective teams), Heejin knows that things are the way they should be.

 

Missing them is just a consequence of how much she loved them, how happy she was being around them. (Heejin doesn’t think there’s an existing measurement to gauge just how fucking much she loves them, how happy they make her. If by how she used to cry at night is any measure, Heejin thinks that’s the closest she could ever get.

 

But then again, those are, equally, nights she spent laughing beside them.)

 

When Jiwoo passes by Heejin and sees how her eyes have turned misty and her smile has become smaller compared to the big, cheesy smiles she’s been sending Jiwoo at past turns, Jiwoo stops the girl from walking and holds her at arm’s length with concern written through her facial expression.

 

“Eh? What? What’s wrong?”

 

Heejin holds the hands that rest on her shoulders and shakes her head. Dismissively, just as how she pushes away her forlorn thoughts, Heejin tries to assuage the Hufflepuff, “It’s nothing important, Jiwoo unnie. I’ll tell you later.”

 

Jiwoo pouts because if something is strong enough to get Heejin down, then the something is absolutely important. But, to not make matters worse, Jiwoo takes her answer and pinky promises for the conversation to be had later.

 

As Hogwarts Express reaches the final stretch of its journey to the castle, Jiwoo and Heejin are able retire to the compartment their friends occupy. Now, with the couples on one side and the younger ones on the other, Jiwoo’s watchful eyes couldn’t even see a glimpse of the sadness Heejin harbored on their patrol.

 

(When Heejin and Jiwoo arrived, Yeojin switches sides. Childishly indignant, Yeojin complains, “I don’t wanna fifth wheel the couples!”

 

Her saving grace for sitting on the other side is that the other three straddled the grey area between official and not official at all.)

 

~

 

The last of the first.

 

When Jungeun and Jiwoo walk through the doors of Hogwarts, their hands find their natural place together. Jiwoo whispers into Jungeun’s ear, “The last first time we walk through those doors to start the year.”

 

Jungeun doesn’t have to be a genius to know Jiwoo is struggling to accept the idea of moving on. Jungeun, too, feels the bitter sweetness of this year’s welcome. In the various places her eyes scan, she sees memories of her friends, kissing Jiwoo before leaving for class, teasing Hyunjin in the middle of the courtyard, where she had her first meal as a first-year Ravenclaw. Squeezing the hand in hers, doing her best to comfort Jiwoo, Jungeun can do only that. Sure, they have plenty to look forward to. They have classes they are highly interested in, Hogsmeade dates to fulfill, futures to work hard for. But still, Heejin is not the only one with the wish to stop the flowing of time just to savor a little longer what is being had.

 

The walk back to their dorms after their dinner, although the same as the year’s last, feels even emptier. When Jungeun parts away from the group’s route to settle in at her dorm, the sight of her leaving makes Hyunjin wish she wouldn’t have to depart.

 

The last of the first.

 

~

 

As sixth-years who were accepted into N.E.W.T level classes due to their success with their O.W.L.s, the three friends discover that the caliber of magic taught is a major gear shift to how last year’s was. With much smaller classes, there is a greater attention to detail and the focus is highly concentrated in the subject and they see now why succeeding in O.W.L.s is a necessity to move on.

 

_When Heejin found out that she had almost all O’s, eight being O’s and two being E’s (damn Arithmancy and Divination), she Facetimed the one wizard that she could, Jinsol. Buzzing with excitement, Jinsol couldn’t get much out of what Heejin was babbling about, but, from the looks of her report card that the girl was waving around, the blurred presence of the two letters is enough for her to shout along with Heejin and send praises to her. When Heejin settles down long enough to write letters to her friends, her messages are still brimming with excitement._

 

_(When Heejin gets responses back, their messages are equally bouncy and bright.)_

 

_With this success in hand, Heejin takes to asking her parents for permission to use the portkey that they had locked in one of the drawers they had in their closet. No magic in the household is usually a strict rule that Heejin adheres to, for the safety of herself and her family, but, Heejin hopes that her parents will be sufficiently pleased with her performance to be flexible enough to let her transport to Hyunjin to share the good news with her._

 

_Luckily enough, Heejin gets proper permission to use magic and is lectured thoroughly on how to safely use the old newspaper portkey that they had in their possession. Recalling the plans that Hyunjin had told her the week before when she surprised her, Heejin hopes that Hyunjin won’t be off with her sisters discovering dragons._

 

_Using the location that Hyunjin had disclosed to her, Heejin ends up in the backyard of a one-story house. Magical transportation, as quick as it is, turns Heejin’s stomach upside down. Needing a moment to collect herself, Heejin wonders how Hyunjin looked so nonchalant and unaffected by the twisting of time and space._

 

_Hyunjin, who is in the living room, is writing her own letters of news to her friends about her O.W.L results. Getting almost all O’s as well, Hyunjin is particularly proud of the one she has in Care of Magical Creatures. Ever since her third year, she always had a certain fondness for this class. There was something about taking care of magical creatures—the preservation and the nurturing—appealed to her. As each year came by, Hyunjin found more and more reasons to love the idea of becoming a Magizoologist. She knew that if quidditch were to ever fall through, she would be more than eager to indulge in such a career._

 

_Just as she was about to start her letter to Heejin, her sister’s voice comes from the kitchen._

 

_“Uh, Hyunjin? Why is your girlfriend in our backyard? She looks kinda sick.”_

 

_The Slytherin quickly ruffles through her memory to recall if Heejin had said anything about visiting. She doesn’t have to look long because Hyunjin would definitely remember if Heejin made plans to visit. Finding no recollection of the nonexistent memory, Hyunjin pops up from the couch and runs to the kitchen to see if she heard her sister correctly._

 

_Lo and behold, there stood Heejin in her backyard, looking lost and disoriented._

 

_(But still, beautiful as ever.)_

 

_Almost slamming her door open, Hyunjin is riddled with shock when Heejin walks up to her, kisses her cheek, and confirms that she is, in fact, not a figment of her imagination._

 

_Hyunjin bobs her mouth open and closed like a fish would._

 

_“How did you get here? Why are you here? I mean- not that I’m not happy you’re here, but- Huh?”_

 

_Finally, Heejin can experience the entertainment of surprising her significant other and not be on the other end of confusion, for once. It’s incredibly amusing and she understands why Hyunjin gets such a great kick out of doing it._

 

_“I know this isn’t your front door, but, may I come in? It’s really hot and I can feel myself starting to sweat.”_

 

_Hyunjin, still lost, only gestures for her to come in. As Heejin steps further into her kitchen, Hyunjin scratches at the temple of her forehead in confusion._

 

_Before Hyunjin can repeat her questions, Heejin hands her a folded sheet of paper. Hyunjin frowns, “You’ve been mailing me all summer; there’s no way your parents let you come here to just hand me a letter.”_

 

_Heejin shakes the letter in her hand insistently, “It’s not just any letter! It’s from Hogwarts!”_

 

_Realizing what the letter is, Hyunjin hastily snatches the sheet of paper from Heejin and unfolds it. If Heejin had been elated, Hyunjin had unlocked her own level of Jiwoo-excitement. With Heejin’s letter in one hand, her arms wrapped tightly around Heejin, and her lips leaving kisses on every surface possible on her face, Hyunjin’s heart bursts with pride and happiness for her girlfriend. The way Heejin laughs rings like warm welcoming bells—it’s a sound Hyunjin wants to hear for all of the days she spends breathing._

 

_Heejin had worked so excruciatingly hard studying and seeing her efforts validated is almost greater than the pleasure of Hyunjin’s success. The girl in Heejin’s dance class was right; Heejin has the tendency to be so suffocated in her own expectations that she would have worked herself to the point of fainting. If it weren’t for Hyunjin pulling her textbooks away and Chaewon tucking her into bed, Heejin might have had a visit to the infirmary._

 

_(When Heejin whines about time being lost, Hyunjin, who is rarely ever stern, is harshly serious when she doesn’t allow for Heejin to study more, “You’re working yourself to exhaustion, Heekie. It’s not good for you and it’s not helping you in the long run. I mean, if you think about it, if you happen to faint, by some awful chance, that’s time you lose being stuck in the infirmary. You know Madam Choi isn’t going to let you go until you’re 110% okay.”_

 

_Heejin doesn’t like being wrong, but, Hyunjin is absolutely right. Heejin is rarely wrong, but when she is, it is usually Hyunjin’s common sense that brings her back to think more clearly.)_

 

_(Hyunjin thinks back to the entitled prick back in their fourth year and figures karma gave him its kiss—the kiss being Heejin’s astronomical measure of success._

 

_When Hyunjin learns later on from word being whispered around that he had earned a P in charms, Hyunjin almost feels guilty for not having pity in his failure. Almost._

 

_When she thinks of how hard Heejin hit the ground (and got concussed) after the then fourth-year’s nasty foul play, Hyunjin doesn’t even feel the slightest bit of guilt._

 

_She figures, what goes around, comes around.)_

 

_The clamoring in the kitchen is anything but quiet and it garners the attention of Hyunjin’s parents. When they come out of their room to find a girl in their kitchen being smothered in Hyunjin’s affection, they make the safe assumption that the girl is Heejin._

 

_When they clear their throats, the pair jump like startled cats. Heejin, who had not been counting on suddenly meeting with Hyunjin’s parents so formally, pushes Hyunjin away, fixes how messy her hair became after Hyunjin’s pampering, and bows to the pair of adults in the room._

 

_“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kim! I’m sorry for coming unannounced, but, I received the results of my O.W.L.s and I really wanted to share them with Hyunjin.”_

 

_Looking to each other, the parents indulge in Heejin’s motives without hesitance._

 

_“And how did you do?”_

 

_The grin that comes to Heejin’s face is relieved, happy, and treads the line between confident and cocky._

 

_“Eight O’s, two E’s.”_

 

_And with grades like that, Hyunjin’s parents could see the reason for such a smile. Congratulating her, they invite Heejin to stay the night—it felt wrong to have Heejin leave when the night had already fallen. And at this point, Hyunjin’s parents have accepted a future where Heejin would be the person that would appear consistently in more ways than one. If there was one person Hyunjin could give her heart to, her parents were happy that the one was Heejin. Everything about her screamed respect and selfless reverence for their daughter. It was all that they could ask for in that regard—someone who would love and respect and care for Hyunjin the way she deserved._

 

_When Heejin and Hyunjin retire to Hyunjin’s room to sleep, Hyunjin leaves her door open, not by the creed of her parents, but, out of respect for them. In the moonlight, with Hyunjin tucked in Heejin’s arms, two hearts beat as one._

 

_The sun rises and it takes Hyunjin a couple of hours to rise along with it. Still, she wakes before Heejin. (She could sleep for days if Hyunjin would allow it, but, it’s rare Heejin could venture out to Hyunjin’s parts of the world and she wanted to take full advantage of it). Turning around in her arms, Hyunjin deems Heejin’s sleeping peaceful features the best thing to wake up to. Caressing her fingers over the slope of Heejin’s nose, the shape of her lips, and the sharpness of her jawline, Heejin’s eyes flutter open and the smile that comes to Hyunjin’s lips follows her movement like a ripple in water._

 

_Finally getting Heejin out of bed, the two take to walking around and exploring before Heejin returns home. While eating lunch outside, an orange cat sits behind Heejin. Meowing at the cat, Hyunjin’s actions prompt Heejin’s curiosity._

 

_“I didn’t know magical cats could talk back.”_

 

_Hyunjin flicks her eyes to Heejin before looking back at the cat, “Oh, they don’t. I just like meowing at cats.”_

 

_In mild shock, Heejin just accepts her answer._

 

_“I’m really good at imitating dogs.”_

 

_Heejin laughs while Hyunjin remains straight-faced, “I’m serious! I sound exactly like them!”_

 

_Without warning, Hyunjin demonstrates her ability and her impersonation is so similar that Heejin frantically looks around to see if any passerby’s or restaurant patrons had looked over._

 

_To her relief, she doesn’t meet any curious eyes and fans herself, “Do you just, bark? In your free time for fun? Because that is, crazily spot on.”_

 

_Hyunjin laughs at the blush that colors at Heejin’s cheeks._

 

_Heejin figures that having a full-blooded witch as a girlfriend who likes to randomly meow at cats and can scarily sound like dogs is the least of her worries._

 

 _When Heejin returns home, Hyunjin makes a promise to send letters and to meet her at the boarding platform for Hogwarts Express_.

 

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Kim introduces the Patronus charm. Highly advanced and difficult to properly cast, Heejin looks to the challenge with excitement. To her fortune, Hyunjin and Chaewon share the class with her and when they set to practice the charm, it eases her disappointment to see that they too fail at succeeding.

 

Heejin thinks of her happiest memory and juggles between three. The first would be when her parents got her her first guitar and she had successfully played through a song perfectly. When she casts the spell for it, only a flicker of light flashes. Moving onto her second thought, Heejin thinks of the moment when she received the letter from Hogwarts that detailed her success and how she felt after reading her results. Even then, only a little flash flickers. At the last memory, she closes her eyes and tries to remember the night of last year’s Yule Ball. She tries to remember the thundering pace of her heart, how it felt to have Hyunjin’s hand laced through hers, the breath of air that rushed through when they first kissed, the sound of Hyunjin’s laugh after, the taste of her lipstick on her lips, the sight of Hyunjin’s blushing cheeks. When Heejin casts the spell, a wisp of light flows from her wand and it grows into an image of a bunny hopping around the classroom. The sight of the Patronus charm being executed gathers the attention of the students in the classroom. Greater than her pride in succeeding, Heejin feels her heart’s joy in thinking of her first kiss.

 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, tries to think of her happiest memories. She thinks of the first time her mother took her for a ride on her broomstick. She was six at the time and Hyunjin could barely contain her excitement when her mother touched off and took to the sky. When she casts the spell, nothing much comes of it. Hyunjin thinks of when she was given the Captain’s badge for the Slytherin team and how it felt to have her teammates congratulate her. The same dull result as before. The last memory, the same as Heejin’s, doesn’t prove to be enough.

 

Mulling over her failure, she wonders what it would be, what would be enough to suffice.

 

Greater than the drive to perform the charm successfully, was the need to find what memory made her happiest.

 

~

 

At the start of a new year, February brings Hogwarts students a refreshed mind, bright and ready to learn.

 

Professor Jung, a respected figure in Potions, introduces Amortentia in celebration of Valentine’s Day. Advanced and tedious to brew, Heejin and Hyunjin listen closely to the professor’s teaching. Supposedly the most powerful love potion and unique to every person brewing it, the thought of brewing the potion correctly brings excitement to the sixth-years.

 

Heejin and Hyunjin are sat beside each other while Chaewon is sat in front of them. The first week is spent on lecturing about the ingredients of the potion, how to acquire them and use them. The next week, Professor Jung allows for practice in brewing. In the first class, Chaewon gets her potion right and it smells oddly of fruit and pine, but, the mixture of the two smells don’t repulse her. Rather, it comforts her. The two scents are faintly similar to ones she knows. When the three leave Potions and head to The Great Hall for lunch, Chaewon could only think and try to ascribe the scents to ones in her memory. When she sits down in between the empty gap Yerim and Hyejoo leave for her, the way they smell, is an eye-opening answer for her. _Fruit and pine_. Looking over to Hyejoo, the smell of pine reaches her nose. (Hyejoo always liked the smell of pine because it was fresh and strong enough to hide the nasty stench of her sweat while playing quidditch.) Turning over to Yerim, the sweet smell of fruit is the first thing that Chaewon senses. (Yerim, every day, without fail, has a serving of fruit for dessert after lunch, sans cherries. She hated cherries.)

 

While Chaewon sat in her realization, a part of her feared what was to come for the three of them, but, when Yerim nudges her to feed her a pineapple slice she had saved for her and Hyejoo pouts for a bite of the plum on her plate, Chaewon knows that she’d weather through whatever if it meant that the two girls in her heart would be beside her.

 

The next class period, Hyunjin brews her potion successfully. The scent of flowers is one that she knows so well. She has smelt it nuzzling into Heejin’s neck, whenever Heejin would wrap her arms around her after her quidditch matches, whenever they would kiss goodnight at the clock tower. Hyunjin knows her heart; she doesn’t need a potion to tell her that she loves Heejin. (Though, it _is_ reassuring to know that she is indubitably in love with her.) When she looks to the Gryffindor beside her, Hyunjin doesn’t need a professor to tell her that magic couldn’t brew love because the way Heejin makes her feel is something that only she could intrinsically do on her own. Hyunjin doesn’t think there exists a magic that could replicate the raw euphoria that she feels in being with Heejin, in experiencing her and growing with her.

 

When Heejin asks her if Hyunjin brewed the potion right, Hyunjin lies.

 

Just because she knows she is in love doesn’t mean she is brave enough to admit it to her.

 

Not that Heejin would be anything less than understanding and gracious if she were to tell her and she didn’t feel the same.

 

(But, she did.)

 

There’s just something terrifying about being vulnerable and genuinely weak, even in the presence of someone Hyunjin knows she could trust. Perhaps it was the fear that maybe, Heejin would leave, that she would betray her trust. Seeing the irrationality of it, Hyunjin pushes the thoughts away.

 

(Hyunjin wants to learn to have strength in her weakness. It’s something she has always vied for.)

 

(Then, Hyunjin could tell Heejin the fright she feels at the thought of Heejin leaving her—it’s almost heart-shattering how tangible it feels when Hyunjin imagines the girl she loves turning her back on her.)

 

(If only Hyunjin knew.)

 

(Leaving is the last thing Heejin would do. To love is not to leave. And Heejin loves her, so irrevocably and undeniably so.)

 

The last class period, coincidentally, falls on Valentine’s Day. Heejin finally brews the potion right and the smell of freshly-cut grass is one that her heart has affection for. Hyunjin and her fond love for quidditch led her to spending ample amounts of time outside at the pitch. Every other morning, the grass would be trimmed and whenever Hyunjin would fly over during her weekend practices for a break, amongst the smell of sweat, was the fresh scent of cut grass. Even then, whenever Hyunjin would take Heejin on dates, with the restrictions Hogwarts has, the quidditch pitch and a sky full of clouds was her best idea. As Hyunjin said to Yeojin who had teased them for their stationary dates, _“All I need is Heejin with me and some food and we’re good to go.”_

 

And Hyunjin isn’t wrong about that. Being laid out on a blanket, with her head on Hyunjin’s chest and her hand resting on the left side of it to feel the steady beating of her heart, and a container of food was all Heejin needed to feel content.

 

(Heejin comes to learn that loving is a feeling that can never really be stopped, especially when there is no drive not to. Being with Hyunjin, loving her is something Heejin naturally does. Just as the sun rises and falls, she loves her. As the moon pulls the tide of the ocean, Hyunjin pulls her closer with every day they spend together.)

 

Heejin was always the enthusiast for Valentine’s Day. Even as she grew older and saw the materialistic exploitation within the day of celebration, it was exactly that for her. A day of celebration for who she loves. The girl never really had a _real_ Valentine’s (although she would never say that to her mother; it would break her heart) before Hyunjin. Last year’s Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday and to celebrate it, the pair had walked around Hogsmeade, got lunch from The Three Broomsticks, and threw snowballs at the windows of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop and ran away whenever the tea shop door opened to find whoever was disturbing their establishment (and all of the loved-up couples on their dates).

 

This year, however, Valentine's Day fell on a Monday. Limited only to the castle (and the impressive load of homework to do), the pair choose to go to the quidditch pitch. Hyunjin, with her moleskin pouch, had prepared for their date with containers of delicious food, cups and packets of hot chocolate (a la Jinsol who introduced such scrumptious Muggle technology and supplied her with packets of it her last letter drop), blankets, and extra jackets just in case if the weather happened to be rather chilly.

 

_(Heejin had wanted to do more and contribute to their date, but, Hyunjin didn’t let the Gryffindor’s stubborn streak win and refused to give in. In retribution, the day before at Hogsmeade during their biweekly visit, Heejin had pulled Hyunjin to the same store she embarrassed herself in last year for the sake of asking her to Yule Ball and sat the Slytherin in a fairly isolated corner of the room. Disappearing for a moment in search of a guitar that would fit her, Hyunjin watched as Heejin scrambled around the room and plucked at guitars, finding the one with the right sound and most accurate tuning. Finding one, Heejin sits across from Hyunjin, her legs crossed, the guitar comfortably balanced on her lap._

 

_“You wouldn’t let me do anything for Valentine’s Day and I wanted to do something for you because I think you deserve to be cared for too. So, the mornings I told you I was too busy studying to cheer you on in the mornings for your practices, I was here, trying to figure out the chords to play, the words to sing. Trying to figure out how to explain my heart to you.”_

 

_(And the mornings where Hyunjin missed Heejin’s presence and her voice cheering her on, Hyunjin thinks this is well worth the longing. Understanding that even though Heejin had been spending her free time without her (which Hyunjin is fine with—she doesn’t own her and Heejin’s free to do whatever she pleases), Hyunjin was the furthest thing from being away from her when she had everything to do with her plans and when she was all Heejin was thinking about.)_

 

_When Heejin starts fingerpicking at the guitar, the chords that ring out are warm and jazzy. In the intimacy of it, Heejin’s voice is soft, but, clear. When she sings, it’s like the lyrics wrap Hyunjin in a cozy embrace welcoming her home. Looking at her, focusing on how Heejin’s eyes swim in sincerity and affection, Hyunjin feels the fear in her heart ebb away. She knows it, feels it in how Heejin’s words caress at her. Heejin loves her and it’s all she needs to feel herself fall even more for her._

 

_Hyunjin thinks she’ll always find more reasons to love the girl in front of her—her fairy tale.)_

 

After eating, the pair look to the clouds and make shapes out of them. When Heejin looks away from the sky and nuzzles into Hyunjin’s neck, the scent of freshly-cut grass envelopes her. It’s comforting and it makes her feel secure. (It’s because Hyunjin’s the one there and holding her). Hyunjin runs her hands through Heejin’s hair and kisses her forehead. Heejin can feel the steady thumping of the girl’s heart against her chest. It’s reassuring and it gives her peace of mind. And with the brave heart of a true Gryffindor, Heejin tells Hyunjin she loves her.

 

Tracing a heart with her fingers on the left side of Hyunjin’s chest, Heejin says, “When I was younger, I asked my parents what love was. In everything that they said, there’s this one thing that I remember still to this day. I remember how my dad looked at my mom when he said it. I remember how she smiled after, how they hugged me and told me that they would never leave me. They taught me that loving is not leaving. And I never want to leave your side. I look into my future and you’re in it. And I don’t want to imagine one without you. And if you’ll have me, I won’t leave. When things get hard, I promise to you that I’ll stay. And I’ll be by your side through everything.”

 

With her hand still against Hyunjin’s heart, she feels how its pace quickens, feels how her breaths are quicker. Hyunjin’s hand comes to rest on top of Heejin’s and she laces their fingers together. It’s silent for a while, but, the silence doesn’t scare Heejin. The way Hyunjin is around her, how she cares for her, and supports her, Heejin knows she doesn’t have a reason to fear the silence. Whether or not if Hyunjin loves her back, Heejin knows that she’d be willing to wait for her until she did. Hyunjin is worth all of the waiting in the world.

 

“I lied to you when you asked me if I brewed the potion right. I said no, but, I had actually figured it out. And I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid. I know it’s irrational, but, I thought that if I told you, if you were to leave me, it would hurt me so much more than if I had just stayed quiet. Even though I smelled flowers, you, I was afraid. Even though I didn’t need a potion to tell me that I was in love, I couldn’t fight my fears. But, you’re so fucking brave and courageous and selfless with your heart and you- I admire you so much and I love you and I’m sorry for lying to you; for not being strong enough to tell you that I do. Because I really, really do. With all of my heart.”

 

When Heejin lifts her head from Hyunjin’s chest and props her arm up on her elbows so that she could rest her head on her hands, she threads her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. When Hyunjin closes her eyes at the sensation, Heejin feels herself becoming Hyunjin’s haven—her safety.

 

Hyunjin never really liked being weak, to admit pain and needing someone. To be vulnerable. But, with Heejin, the girl who promised she’d stay, Hyunjin could. All of her defenses and her walls—her fears—bow to the light that glows in Heejin’s heart. Her strength in her weakness harbors wherever Heejin is. And like the drawing of her Heejin did that’s tucked in her wallet, that piece of her is wherever Hyunjin is. As long as they had each other, they would be okay.

 

When Heejin lowers her head to kiss her, Hyunjin’s hand delicately cups at her cheek like a precious treasure that should be afforded with the utmost care (and she is). With two hearts in tandem, the smell of flowers and freshly-cut grass is only but a symbol of whose names their hearts call for.

 

(The next time Hyunjin attempts the Patronus charm, she thinks of how it felt to be with Heejin in the shop at Hogsmeade, listening to the song she sang to her. She remembers how Heejin’s smile was timid, but still, loving, how her eyes swam in affection, how loved she felt in that moment. When she casts the spell, a silvery-blue cat leaps out from her wand. When Heejin casts the spell beside her, their two patronuses chase each other around the clock tower. In all of the ways possible, in all of the timeframes of living, Hyunjin thinks Heejin is made for her—fated for her.)

 

~

 

Hyunjin is proving to be an efficient captain for the Slytherin team. Last year, she had done fairly well leading them. Although they didn’t win the Quidditch Cup, they got awfully close.

 

_Hyunjin was incredibly down after losing the semi-final match and it seemed almost impossible to raise her spirits. It took more than Heejin making a funny face, exaggerating her countryside dialect when she talked, and acting a fool in front of the whole Slytherin girls’ dormitory. Exhausted of her efforts in trying to get her girl to smile, Heejin sat beside the chaser and opened her arms for Hyunjin to fall into. Even though she was still in her uniform, sweaty and smelly, Heejin didn’t pay any mind to it. If Hyunjin needed her hugs, she would damn well get them. Lying on her bed now with Hyunjin’s ear over Heejin’s heart, the Slytherin takes out the silver and green tie tucked under the Gryffindor’s robes._

 

_“I let them down.”_

 

_She traces the diagonal lines of the tie and burrows further into the arms enveloped around her. Wrapping her arms even tighter around the girl, Heejin feels her heart constrict at how guilty and disappointed she sounds._

 

_“Baby, I can guarantee that no one on your team thinks that.”_

 

_(Normally, the pet name would get Hyunjin flustered because Heejin often used it to make her blush, but, hearing it now makes an ounce of the sadness she feels drip away.)_

 

_“I’m supposed to lead them and get them where they need to be to win.”_

 

_Heejin comfortingly rubs her back and undoes the tight ponytail Hyunjin had her hair in, “You’re supposed to lead them, but, you’re a part of a team. It’s not just you who carries them where they need to be. Everything works when everyone works together, but, sometimes it’s just not enough. And that’s okay. Because they still respect you; they still admire you. I don’t think you noticed because you were too busy staring at the ground, but, Hyejoo, Yeojin—everyone—cares for you. You’re the heart of this team. I hope that you don’t let this bring you down because you still have two years to prove yourself. And I know you can. I believe in you.”_

 

_Hyunjin doesn’t speak after. They just let the silence consume them. With Heejin running her hands through her hair and humming, Hyunjin’s heart finds a moment of peace and safety._

 

This year, Slytherin reaches the finals and Hyunjin carries a fire within her to succeed. If not for herself, for her teammates. They have worked so hard. In all of their sweat, their efforts, Hyunjin is burning for redemption. In an age-old rivalry, Gryffindor and Slytherin are facing off with each other. (Still, Heejin wears her silver and green tie, paints red and gold streaks on one cheek, silver and green on the other. At this point, her fellow sixth-years and upperclassmen are used to Heejin supporting both sides whenever Slytherin and Gryffindor matched up. No longer does she receive the onslaught of glares that she used to, and plus, the younger students are too respectful—or scared—to. (Without Heejin noticing, she became a common name throughout the castle. For her beauty, her brains, her tenacious drive, Heejin was a name that was not foreign to Hogwarts. Talking down and even merely thinking badly of her felt like pinning a crime on an innocent angel.)

 

Throughout the years, the matches that Hyunjin and the rest of her team play in only get more and more intense.

 

Hyejoo is intuitively aware and strategic and she is incredibly strong and capable of whacking a bludger through cloth tapestry. (Hyejoo had been aiming for a chaser’s broom and the bludger came a bit later than she expected, but, she still got a good enough piece of it that when the chaser used the tapestry as protection, the bludger still got through the fabric and knocked the chaser off of their course.)

 

Yeojin, too, is impressive. Already admirable enough that she became seeker in her second year, Yeojin holds a record time on the earliest snitch sighting and capturing. (The weekend after the match, Hyunjin bought Yeojin all of the candy she wanted from Zonko’s and promised her that she would give her one of her rare cards she collected from chocolate frogs.)

 

Hyunjin is a force to reckon with. Eyes like a scanner, she reads formations and has enough intuition to suspect counters and attacks. As well with her confidence and her ambitious playing, she fairs more on the aggressive side and she is unafraid of taking checks, no matter how harsh, if it meant she could get the quaffle through the hoops or safely into another teammate’s arms. A firm believer in retribution, Hyunjin throws in enough elbows to not egg referees on, but, enough to irritate other players to commit fouls on her. She liked risks, especially on the offense. Nothing beats a traditional straight ball through the hoops, but, Hyunjin enjoys a good knuckle ball and a balancing act on her broomstick to punch quaffles through the hoops too. (Anytime Hyunjin precariously balanced on her broomstick, Heejin would feel herself edging closer over the banister and the racing of her heart. She always carried a nagging worry for Hyunjin during matches and every time the chaser came out of a match unscathed, Heejin thanked Merlin copiously.)

 

The game is uncomfortably close. Each team’s respective chasers are equally aggressive and greedy with the quaffle, the keepers are doing their best to keep the quaffles from flying through their hoops. The beaters are sending in enough bludgers to cause mild havoc and the snitch is being ridiculously secretive and reclusive. This match, compared to others, drags on longer than others and its viewers are at maximum anticipation.

 

Hyunjin has done well at keeping her team together and keeping them focused, enough for them to slimly lead in points. Dialed in on a play, Hyunjin is keeping a hawk’s eye focus on the keeper, the chasers surrounding her, and her teammates flanking her. Passing it off to one of the fourth-years with a penchant for curveballs, Hyunjin is too busy celebrating the goal and the overhead announcement that Yeojin had caught the snitch to hear Hyejoo’s calls.

 

The beater had been circling above the chasers, keeping an eye on bludgers and her teammates. Being her friend and being constantly reminded of Hyunjin’s injury back in her second year whenever the team was on the pitch, Hyejoo subconsciously watches over Hyunjin more than anyone else. And it’s a good thing she does. At the corner of her eyes, she sees a speeding bludger making its way to the chaser. Instinctively thrusting forward to garner speed to fly towards Hyunjin, Hyejoo knows that she’s not close enough to get to the bludger in time.

 

“Hyunjin!”

 

The screaming from the crowd is too loud for her voice to reach the chaser’s ears. Hyejoo knows what’s going to happen. When her eyes flick up to the spot of silver and green in the sea of red and gold, it seems Heejin does too because Hyejoo can see how Hyunjin’s name rushes from her lips, her finger pointing at the bludger.

 

When the bludger violently crashes into Hyunjin’s chest and knocks her clear off of her broom, it’s as if it happens in slow motion for the two girls who saw it coming. Hyejoo is the only one to see the clear pain that flashes in Hyunjin’s eyes, the fear that bleeds when she loses balance and falls through the air. Hyejoo, flying with adrenaline pumping through her veins, bullets down from where she in the air—doing anything it takes to keep Hyunjin from plummeting onto the pitch. From the height that she was at, the speed at which she is falling, the damage that could come of it is inconceivable. A couple of meters from the floor, Hyunjin closes her eyes and tries to accept a future where she can’t play quidditch, a future where maybe she couldn’t walk, a future where she might not remember the people in her life. All she thinks of is how beautiful Heejin looked when she told her she loved her right before kissing her good luck and ascending the stairs to the stands. Before Hyunjin can feel the shattering pain of crashing onto the floor, she is caught by a pair of arms sheltering her and slowing the speed of her fall. Instead of the pain she predicted she’d feel, she feels warmth beneath her, the rapid rising and falling of someone’s chest, and arms tightly wrapped around her.

 

Hyejoo, batless and tousled up after breaking Hyunjin’s fall, is a sight to see for sore eyes. Trying to get up, but, being unable to with the unbearable digging pain in her chest, Hyunjin can only rest her head on Hyejoo’s chest.

 

“Are- are you okay?”

 

Hyejoo’s voice is thick and tinged with pain. When she unlocks the arms that saved Hyunjin, the chaser rolls off of her body and onto the pitch.

 

Hyunjin, despite feeling pain in her chest, feels her heart lift at how selfless Hyejoo is, “You literally broke a fall that could have killed me and you’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?”

 

Hyejoo laughs and it shoos the overwhelming worry Hyunjin had. Hyejoo would be okay. She’d probably have a couple of bruises and some nasty scratches, but, she would be okay, “Yes! So are you?”

 

Hyunjin puts her hand on top of Hyejoo’s head and brushes away the hair that sticks to her forehead, “I’m alive thanks to you. I’m more than okay.”

 

Hyejoo lifts her eyebrows and looks at Hyunjin’s chest with knowing eyes. Being on the receiving end of a few bludgers, all definitely not hit with the fury Hyunjin experienced, Hyejoo knows it had to have hurt.

 

“Okay, maybe I’m in a lot of pain right now, but, we won the Quidditch Cup, I’m alive, you’re alright, and I get to rub this in Haseul’s face when I write to her later!”

 

By this time, the rest of their team has flown down to frantically check on their two players. Heejin, who was confronted with facing one of her greatest fears of watching Hyunjin plummet through the air and being absolutely helpless, feels her heart in her throat, unable to breathe, clenching onto Chaewon’s hand—needing anything to tether her from losing herself in her fear.

 

Hyunjin has to be okay. Heejin isn’t ready to accept this happening to her, not when Hyunjin has a whole life ahead of her.

 

When Hyejoo catches her and takes the fall and tumble for Hyunjin, Heejin feels the weight of the sky lift off of her shoulders. Heejin makes a promise to get, buy, do, or say whatever Hyejoo wanted her to do in the future. For saving the light of her life, there isn’t enough Heejin could do to show how relieved and grateful she is.

 

After the match, Hyunjin is situated in the infirmary. While Heejin and the rest of her friends are outside, waiting for the Slytherin team to have their time with their captain, Heejin pities that their celebrations are done in the hospital wing. Aside from the near-death experience, the match was riveting. Brimming with talent, effort, and hard work, it was a game worth documenting. Heejin doesn’t even have it in her to be mad at the beater that sent the bludger to Hyunjin. In the technicality of everything, she had hit it before Hyunjin even fired a pass to her teammate and it was a completely legal play. But even then, while Heejin waited outside, the Gryffindor beater takes the corner towards the infirmary with a bag full of candies. Catching Heejin’s eyes, the Gryffindor is almost ashamed. Being in the same year as her, the beater had always been cognizant of the string that ties Heejin and Hyunjin together, especially now that they were dating.

 

Walking up to her, the beater hangs her head low and apologizes.

 

“I’m sorry, Heejin. I can’t say I didn’t mean to do it, because if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have done it. But, I’m still sorry that everything after happened because of me.”

 

Seeing the genuineness in her apology, Heejin reassures her, “Are those for her?”

 

The beater opens the bag and nods her head, “If you go in there and give it to her, Hyunjin would really appreciate it. She loves chocolate frogs; she’s in this ridiculous search for the Hermione Granger card.”

 

“She knows that’s a gold card, right?”

 

Heejin nods her head empathetically, “She’s really driven when she wants to be. She’s been at this card for the past couple of years.”

 

When the beater goes in the infirmary, it takes a couple of minutes until she comes out. Making eye contact with Heejin, she waves and leaves for the Gryffindor common room. Before that, however, she calls over her shoulder, “Even though this is the first time I talked to her, I can tell Hyunjin’s a really great person. I think she’s perfect for you, Heejin.”

 

(And perfect, she is.)

 

When the Slytherin team clears out, Hyejoo and Yeojin stays. Dirt still on Hyejoo’s cheeks, Chaewon and Yerim briefly sit her aside to properly clean her (and praise her for her heroic actions). Jungeun and Jiwoo occupy Yeojin who stands at the side and they are sure to shower her in praise for her outstanding performance. It is, after all, thanks to her that Slytherin won and ended the match. (When Yeojin came into the infirmary, Hyunjin insisted for a hug and when Yeojin reasoned that she shouldn’t in fear of hurting her even more, Hyunjin heeds not to her worries and pulls the fourth-year into her arms. After that, Hyunjin, hopped up on the happiness of winning and the absence of pain she couldn’t feel thanks to the potion Madam Choi had her drink, gave her team one of those inspirational talks captains should give. Hazy, under the effects of the potion, Hyunjin fails to remember exactly what it is she says to them.)

 

When Heejin comes in, it’s like watching the sun rise.

 

“Heekie! You’re so beautiful and I’m in love with you!”

 

(Hyejoo speaks off to the side, “Hyunjin can’t feel anything right now and the potion Madam Choi gave her got her all loopy.”)

 

Comforted by the smile beaming on Hyunjin’s lips, Heejin kisses her soft and sweet and the Slytherin giggles when Heejin parts away from her.

 

Whispering, more like whisper-shouting, Hyunjin twirls a lock of Heejin’s hair and smiles dazedly at her, “I don’t know if you know, Heekie, but we won! Yeojin caught the snitch. Isn’t she the coolest fuckin’ fourth-year ever?”

 

(Apparently Loopy Hyunjin loses a filter on her decency.)

 

When Heejin takes Hyunjin’s hand, the girl brings their hands close to her face, her eyes carefully scanning how their fingers puzzle together to make a complete image. Later on when Heejin kisses her good night and tells her that she loves her, Hyunjin holds onto her tighter, not allowing for her to leave just yet. Caressing her cheeks, tracing her eyebrows, and the dip between her nose and upper lips, Hyunjin whispers in the softest voice she’s used in the whole night, “I am so lucky to have you, Heejin. Sleep well, baby.”

 

(Heejin loves Hyunjin—everything about her, all of the quirks, the habits, all of the versions of her. But, Loopy Hyunjin might be one of her favorites. Completely unadulterated by the harshness of the world, innocently joyful, and so genuinely loving, Heejin promises to protect her no matter what happens.)

 

~

 

The time for N.E.W.T.s comes around and it’s a rude reminder for Heejin and her friends. For Jungeun and Jiwoo, it’s the onslaught of studying for the sake of their futures, and for the younger ones, a reminder that their time together is running thinner and thinner.

 

Yet, with time getting shorter, Heejin can confidently say that she spent the year as fruitfully as she could with Jungeun and Jiwoo. From Hogsmeade trips, patrolling together with Jiwoo (or rather, playing an extensive version of hide and go seek), deliberately taking the wrong stairs to end up wherever with Jungeun, Heejin doesn’t feel as if she wasted time.

 

Still, she wishes for more.

 

It’s hard for her to conceive the reality of time. Jiwoo and Jungeun have been constants for Heejin. Being some of the first friends she made, and now, the last ones to leave, Heejin feels a part of her life being shifted. Jiwoo is awfully generous in giving affection and while Jungeun receives the brunt of it, what with being her girlfriend and all, Heejin is the next person on her list. (Heejin doesn’t particularly have anything against affection so Jiwoo latches onto her often. Jiwoo’s favorite is mushing their cheeks together. Whenever the Hufflepuff does that, Heejin can feel how Jiwoo’s cheeks lift and can hear how she smiles. Jiwoo’s laugh, truly, is a reason to live.) Thinking of Hogwarts without them, both individually and as a pair, Heejin thinks that the castle dims at the absence of their presence.

 

As the time for graduation comes, Yerim cries. Jiwoo, being the prefect and friend that she is, took Yerim under her wings. Making sure she felt comfortable and safe was her priority and there wasn’t a day that went by where Yerim didn’t feel loved by her. The night before graduation, Yerim and Jiwoo try to not cry, but, break the moment they look into each other’s eyes. Yerim, who used to have Vivi and Jiwoo beside her, has none now and the loneliness that she feels taunts her. However, it isn’t for long that she feels desolation because Chaewon and Hyejoo fill in the empty spaces beside her and Yerim can’t help but to think that as long as she had them, she would be okay.

 

At Hogwarts Express, Heejin feels the bitter sweetness plaguing the air around them. Heejin is not the only one to feel proud and joyous for Jungeun and Jiwoo for graduating well, but still, she is forlorn and sad that this would be the last for them.

 

Before they part with their families for the traditional trip they take together, Heejin hugs them extra close, for much longer, and that much tighter. A part of her is leaving with them today and Heejin can feel how reluctant her heart is to let them go. But, she knows she should. Jungeun and Jiwoo worked hard to move on, and move on they should. Jiwoo, like Haseul, chose to intern at the Ministry of Magic. With full belief in the witch that heads the field, Jiwoo is more than eager to work under the wings of the great Hermione Granger. Jungeun, always passionately motivated by the whims of humanity, looked to interning at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The two as a pair are undeniably attached, through thick and thin. But, respectively, there is no denying their dedication and their drive to do good for the world.

 

The world needs people like them, and who is Heejin to deprive that of humanity?

 

Saying goodbye isn’t easy. But, Heejin reminds herself, it’s not forever. It’s the one thought that gets her to smile as they part, and plus, Heejin figures, it’s best to leave with a happy image of her rather than one of her not.

 

The group of twelve, now dwindled down to six, look towards the horizon of a new year at Hogwarts—Heejin, Hyunjin, and Chaewon’s last.

 

The speed at which time runs is unforgiving and no matter how tightly Heejin clenches at the sand in her hourglass, time slips through anyway. At the eve of her last year, Heejin promises to herself to leave without regrets, without disappointments. Heejin knows what she deserves and being able to move on, while missing what is left behind, is how she wants to go.

 

In the chaos of uncertainty, holding Hyunjin’s hand and growing with her, through the twists and turns of life, is the one thing Heejin knew was definite.

 

Just as natural as how quickly time slips away, so is how strong the tether is that keeps them together.

 

The seventh year is the end of a start and a prelude to that of a new beginning.

 

So, let it end.

 

And let a new beginning come again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crazy to think how this is folding up and tying up into a precious lil gift. the next year is the last one. thank you for following me through their journey. i promise to try to make it worthwhile :D
> 
> hmu @twinklingsana if you would like to. i would really appreciate feedback so leave me some if you can~~


	7. year seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heejin knows that loving is not leaving. so, her heart stays with the ones she loves, no matter how far she goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . .. .. UMM we made it!!!!
> 
> i promised myself i'd finish this by today bc im heading off to universal today and that is my present for working on this and im glad to have kept this one.
> 
> enjoy :D

The summer leading up to seventh year is different from others. Heejin misses practicing magic still, as does Hyunjin’s surprise visits continue (and the heart attacks that come with it), but, this time, she feels a part of herself dreading the start of the school year. It’s not that she didn’t want to go, in fact, it’s the complete opposite of that. What pulls her back is that this will be her last year at Hogwarts, her last year at a place that has become home to her. As a first-year, Heejin never thought she would harbor such affection and attachment to the castle, but, the way her heart aches at the thought of leaving proves differently.

 

Three weeks before the start of the school year, Heejin is Facetiming Jinsol, like she normally does every other week on Wednesday’s.

 

“I didn’t think I’d be this sad, Jinsol.”

 

Jinsol, now black haired, looks emphatically at Heejin. No one expects the coming of goodbye’s to be as melancholy as they are. After Jinsol, Sooyoung, Haseul, and Vivi left Hogwarts to move on with their lives, the four of them seldom got to see each other as a group. Sure, Jinsol saw Sooyoung more often than the others for their quidditch matches, whether or not she was playing against her or cheering for her on the stands, but, it wasn’t the same. Most days, she’s okay, busy with how life moves her around. But, when she’s afforded the time to rest and slow down, she is often brought back to how easy it was to talk with her friends and how they used to be at her fingertips when they all went to school together. It’s been awhile since she has heard Haseul’s voice and Vivi’s comforting hugs and it would be a great lie if she said she didn’t miss them at all. Jinsol supposes that a part of her heart is sorted into all of these different places that her friends go to and as happy as she is for them, she misses them sorely.

 

“Heekkie, I can’t lie to you and say that it gets better, but, I think, as time goes, you just get better at dealing with the sadness. And that’s what makes going on easier. We’re always here for you—maybe not as readily as before—but, if you ever need us, any of us or all of us, you know we’ll be there.”

 

There is no mistaking the wisdom that Jinsol shares. Heejin knew that too, that her friends are the unmoving loyal constants in her life that she could depend on, no matter where they were. Thinking of that, Heejin misses them a little less and looks forward to her last upcoming school year.

 

Heejin keeps strong to her promise she made at Hogwarts Express. Her seventh year will not be in vain and she’ll be sure to fulfill all of the things she desires to do so that when she looks back into the archives of her memory, her heart will know enough happiness to be okay in its sadness.

 

When Heejin goes to bed, she wears the shirt Hyunjin left behind for her during her last visit a couple of weeks ago. It’s not the same as holding her and feeling the rise and fall of her chest and the soft pleasure of waking up beside her, but, the scent that lingers on her clothes does well at lulling the girl to a peaceful sleep.

 

~

 

Approaching King’s Cross, Heejin feels the resonance of walking through the station’s doors and the image of people bustling around, hurrying to their destination. At Platform 9¾, Heejin kisses and hugs her parents goodbye and when she looks back at her mother, her eyes are brimming with pride and affection for her. Heejin has always loved her mother, for being endlessly supportive and open, for loving Heejin and showing her how to love all of the same. But, especially for opening the world of magic to her and showing her all of the unimaginable possibilities, Heejin feels her heart’s gratitude. Running through the pillar for the last time to start her journey towards the castle, Heejin tries to remember the sensation of coming through and being greeted with the sense of comfort Hogwarts Express brings. From the printed moving ads, the sound of students’ chatter, the rattling of carts, the Gryffindor tries to take everything in to scribe them into her memory.

 

On the other side of Platform 9¾ where Hyunjin expects Heejin’s arrival with anticipating eyes, she is occupied by Chaewon, Hyejoo, Yerim, and Yeojin. When Heejin comes through, it feels like coming home. With Chaewon’s arms open for a hug, Hyejoo and Yerim’s warm smiles, Yeojin’s (loud) welcoming voice, and Hyunjin’s gaze shining with adoration, Heejin tries to remember the feeling of having all of their eyes on her.

 

Boarding the train, all of the girls but Heejin find a compartment to settle in into and the emptiness that comes with not having Jungeun and Jiwoo chattering along with them is a veiled grim feeling. The presence of those who left feels like ghosts in the room. In random gaps of the compartment are places where their friends used to sit. Hyunjin misses how Jiwoo would put her legs on her lap while she would tell stories of her summer, misses how Jungeun would lean her head on her shoulder while she slept. (Out of all of the things Jungeun leaned on, other than Jiwoo, Hyunjin’s shoulders was one of her favorites). Hyunjin doesn’t have long, missing the weight of legs on her lap, because Yeojin’s come to rest on them and when she looks to the fifth-year, her eyes are comforting and warm, as if she knew of her forlorn disposition lingering around. Yerim’s voice is usually a sound of the summer, warm and inviting, but, her heart’s melancholiness is obvious when she speaks, “I miss them; it feels so empty.”

 

And there is no one who could contend because it does. Instead, Hyejoo links their pinkies together while Chaewon takes hold of her other hand. Yerim has Hyejoo and Chaewon, until, she doesn’t. This would be the last year for Chaewon, as well with Hyunjin and Heejin. It’s hard to shine when dark heavy clouds cover the sun.

 

It’s silent until it isn’t.

 

Yeojin, now a fifth-year, carries the biggest burden of them all. Being the youngest, she would watch all of her friends leave and she would be left alone for the year that supposedly mattered the most. Thinking back, only her first and second years had the full puzzle that everyone longed for. Back when Haseul was still Head Girl, with Jinsol and Sooyoung teasing each other and playing around until they would fall asleep cuddled together, Vivi being the one to hold their hands through everything—especially Haseul’s. Even with Jungeun and Jiwoo, Jungeun would still be breaking curfew with Jiwoo—exploring, doing nothing and everything—and telling their friends about it in the morning. But, looking around the compartment, Yeojin finds that there is still time—happiness. She has Hyunjin to rely on, Hyejoo to sneak around with, Chaewon to sleep on after dinner, and Yerim to come to when things were looking grim. Even Heejin, Yeojin has her still. She still has someone who she could come to for help in school, someone who could reassure her and calm her down.

 

“I know it feels empty now, but, we all have each other. And we’ll help each other move on. We’ll be okay!”

 

(And they will. But, the lingering question remains. Who will help Yeojin when the time comes for her to be alone? It’s a question the fifth-year puts in a box and shoves away for another time to uncover. Instead, she thinks of her sad friends that need a generous serving of pep and hope.

 

With Haseul as her sister guiding her through life, doing that is a piece of cake.)

 

Slowly, the atmosphere of the compartment brightens with Yeojin’s smile and jokes.

 

Even as the youngest, her mind and her heart are beyond its years.

 

(Yeojin will be okay—even if her puzzle is left with gaps, she is in no hurry to complete it. She knows her friends and her sister. She won’t ever truly be alone.)

 

(Haseul sends enough letters and the occasional Howler for her to not feel alone. Soon enough, she’ll be the seventh-year receiving eleven letters of encouragement and love.)

 

When Heejin comes to finally rest in the compartment towards the end of the ride, she expects the girls to be sullen and down, but, at the sight of Hyunjin’s smile from outside of the window and the sound of Hyejoo’s laugh once she opens the corridor door, the weight on her heart lifts away.

 

As long as the girls with her were okay, she would be too.

 

~

 

If someone had told Heejin seven years ago that she was a wizard, would find the love of her life, and be appointed with the highest authority a student could have in school in her teenage lifetime, she would have laughed and assumed there was something a little more streaming in their veins than just blood and oxygen.

 

The first night of the welcome, watching the first-years finding their places at the Gryffindor table, Heejin feels herself caught with nostalgia. Time is an oddity and thinking of how that was her a couple of years ago, nervous and finding a spot beside Haseul, Heejin has to pinch herself to come back to reality. She hopes that Hogwarts and being a Gryffindor fosters a home of memories for these new first-years like how it did for her.

 

Living in the castle for the past six years, she has become attached to the moving portraits hung on the wall, the stories the house ghosts tell, how the stairs move on their own whim, how the candles look when they gleam in The Great Hall. There are places that she passes by where she can see vivid memories of the past playing out.

 

When she walks through the pillars of the entrance to the castle, she sees the image of her and Hyunjin play-fighting with their wands at the courtyard. As she walks through the doors of Hogwarts, her subconscious loops her arm with Chaewon’s and it reminds her of her first year. Walking down the corridor, she sees how Jiwoo and Jungeun would perch at one of the windows and talk and welcome her and Hyunjin warmly after their Herbology class. As she enters The Great Hall, she remembers the Yule Ball and dancing with Hyunjin. When she looks at the lone chair at the front of the tables and the sorting hat sat on the seat, she sees Yeojin—small and innocent—sitting with her eyes closed in anticipation and blinking them in elation when she hears her house placement. Looking over to the Slytherin table, she sees (a slightly shorter) Hyejoo walking down the aisle to sit with Hyunjin and how she beamed at Yerim who was sending her the brightest of smiles from the Hufflepuff table beside Vivi. Looking at the Ravenclaw table, Heejin imagines the bright blonde of Jinsol’s hair, the endearing gummy smile Sooyoung has when Jungeun whines at the mess Jinsol makes while eating. When she sits down at the Gryffindor table, it almost feels like Haseul is sitting beside her, talking to her, and holding her hand while Chaewon smiles with them from across the table. When Heejin looks up and across, Chaewon’s eyes are on her, her crooked smile already fixed on her face.

 

At least she still has Chaewon by her side. And what a fucking gift she is. Chaewon might as well be an equivalent to God for Heejin at this point for giving her the people she imagines these memories of. The smile that blooms on Heejin’s lips is soft and warm, a silent understanding between the two seventh-years.

 

It’s a melancholy feeling they share. Looking back at her memories, Heejin feels her heart’s gratitude and grief in having the opportunity to have felt the emotions she feels. If by how heavy the elephant that sits on her chest at the thought of leaving is any indication, Heejin knows she is being afforded the best thing the universe could give her.

 

The truest sadness comes after the laughter of true happiness. She would rather be happy than not at all; it is a trade she is willing to accept. It’s given her this much happiness this far. With the friends that have left her and the friends that are still beside her and Hyunjin as the one she has bravely given her heart to, Heejin would never take anything back. They have made her, and still make her, so immensely happy. There’s nothing in the world that could recover or replace their existences. The way her heart aches is but a symbol of how well loved she is.

 

(And Heejin knows she’s well loved. Even at the consequence of people leaving, her heart knows she’s not alone. It’s what gets her through.)

 

~

 

The next day, when Headmaster Kim calls her up after dinner, Heejin is a puzzle. Her conduct has been pretty much perfect, minus the nights she would spend patrolling making out with Hyunjin by the Slytherin dorm (the Head Boy heard of Jiwoo and Heejin’s daily games of hide and go seek and relocated them, but, evidently, jokes on him) and the uniform rules that she very lightly heeded to. As it turns out, Headmaster Kim brandishes a Head Girl emblem for her to wear and Heejin can only beam with pride and elation.

 

She knows better than anyone else the effort that she put into being a good student, not for the title, but for the sake of proving people wrong and rising above the expectations people had, herself included.

 

(Heejin was always determined to be a good witch, but, ever since her fourth year, she grew a burning motivation to be the best witch she could be. If not for herself, to rub it in the face of the Slytherin boy who degraded her enough for her to cry the night after she heard his nasty words at the library.

 

It pleases her greatly when she hears that she is faring better than most students at Hogwarts, the boy included.

 

Indifference is victory, but, so is seeing the boy’s shocked face when he sees the Head Girl badge on her robes.)

 

(It also pleased her when Hyunjin told her about the Puking Incident of Fourth Year. When she had told her about it during one of their dates at the practice pitch, Heejin had slapped her shoulder in shock and scolded her for risking her playing eligibility, but, the way she kissed her after is enough for Hyunjin to know that Heejin was anything but mad at her. In fact, it seemed as if she was rather pleased.

 

She was. Greatly.)

 

When she comes back down to The Great Hall, Heejin is greeted with five eyes looking at her expectantly. Hyunjin sees it first, whoops out in glee, and pulls Heejin’s arms around her to hold her tight. Pulling away and cupping the girl’s cheeks—so much that she looks a bit like a rabbit with its mouth full of food—she peppers kisses on her cheeks, her nose, forehead, and chin. Heejin laughs and it feels like the spring and watching how flowers dance through the wind.

 

“I knew you’d get Head Girl, Heekkie!”

 

Echoing her are her friends’ voices congratulating her and Hyejoo even kisses her cheek in praise too.

 

(For having less than half of her puzzle with her, Heejin feels complete enough to be okay and move on.)

 

~

 

For Heejin’s duration of her time at Hogwarts, her parents have been sending her a bit of money here and there for her weekend trips at Hogsmeade. Sparingly using her monthly allowance, Heejin has been saving money on the side for the past two years. (However, Hyunjin is proving to be equally stubborn as Heejin is and she often pays for whatever the Gryffindor wants, no matter how much she contests her generosity. Heejin doesn’t think it’s fair, but, Hyunjin said that being repaid in kisses and songs would be enough retribution.)

 

(Hyunjin thinks it’s more than plenty. Hearing Heejin sing for her and watching her strum at a guitar at the shop in Hogsmeade reminds her of her happiest memory and there is not a single measure of monetary value that could ever come close to what it feels like to have Heejin love her.

 

Having Heejin beside her—loving her and supporting her—it’s priceless.

 

With Heejin, all on her own, there is nothing that could ever amount to the value of her existence.)

 

In Heejin’s fourth year, during one of their visits to Hogsmeade, Hyunjin had dragged Heejin with her to the shop that sold quidditch gear` and goods. Heejin didn’t know the difference between a lot of the products, but, Hyunjin seemed to be incredibly well-versed on what was prime and what wasn’t.

 

(Heejin couldn’t care less, but, she likes how Hyunjin’s eyes twinkle and how her smile beams when she talks about things she loves.)

 

(Too often, Hyejoo is on the other end of that gaze, listening to how Hyunjin feels so adoringly for the Gryffindor.)

 

(Hyejoo can’t complain because she rambles twice as much about the two people who reside in her heart.)

 

(How Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Yerim aren’t together yet, Hyunjin doesn’t know. If this was how it felt to watch how she and Heejin danced around each other—painfully in love, but, with nothing to physically show—Hyunjin finally truly understands the inner frustration.)

 

As the years came, Hyunjin would always end up gaping at the Firebolt Supreme. Rode on by the Bulgarian quidditch team who had won the Qudditch World Cup of 2014, Hyunjin had always desired one to play with. Known for its speed, reliability, and its limited quantity, Hyunjin knew that having one in her inventory would greatly help her performance and increase her effectiveness in matches. But, great broomsticks are not easy to buy. Rather costly and hard to get, Hyunjin had settled on purchasing the broomstick after she gets drafted into the professional leagues and earns enough money to buy it then.

 

Hyunjin had failed to consider how attentively Heejin listens to her and wishes to see her happy. During one of the mornings where Hyunjin practices throwing shots through the hoops at the practice pitch with Hyejoo and Yeojin, Heejin had scuttled off to Hogsmeade to purchase the broom with the money she had saved in the past two and arrival of three years. Hyunjin’s birthday had arrived and Heejin wanted to surprise her with a gift. All too often, Hyunjin was the one doting on her and taking her out on dates. While Heejin did the same too, the Slytherin was adamant on planning their outings.

 

(Of course, materials aren’t always the way to the heart, but, Heejin was already in hers and she wanted to see the elation beaming from her girlfriend’s eyes when she finally opens her gift.)

 

Quickly purchasing it and making her way back, looking at the broomstick now laid on her bed, Heejin didn’t know how she would go about wrapping it. Her father didn’t exactly teach her how to wrap cleaning supplies and she was only comfortable with wrapping geometric shapes anyway. Catching Chaewon who was about to leave for the practice pitch with Yerim to watch Hyejoo doing her thing with Hyunjin and Yeojin, Heejin calls for her.

 

“Chaewon?”

 

The, now blonde, girl stops in her tracks and looks for the person who called her name. Locating Heejin, even Chaewon who lacks interest in quidditch knows what is sitting on her bed.

 

“Heejin! Is that the Firebolt Supreme?”

 

The other Gryffindor nods and stands with her hands on her hips, perplexed on how to wrap her gift.

 

“I’m trying to wrap it, but, I have no idea how to. It’s not like people give broomsticks as gifts in the muggle world!”

 

(Whenever Heejin talks about the muggle world, Chaewon is endlessly intrigued and amazed at how life goes on without magic. Being full-blooded, Chaewon only knew what living with magic was like. When Heejin told her about phones and how she could send a text to Jinsol and get a reply in minutes, Chaewon had found the one fault in magic and communication. If she could easily get ahold of her friends like that, she would miss them a lot less. And, Merlin, if she could call Yerim and actually _hear_ her laugh, Chaewon thinks her life would be much brighter.)

 

“Why didn’t you just ask for a box at the shop, Heekkie?”

 

Heejin freezes.

 

“These come with boxes?”

 

Chaewon giggles. For being a top witch at Hogwarts, Heejin still had her moments of innocence with magic. (It’s endlessly endearing to watch her learn more about the little things magic had in store for her. Hyunjin loves the sight; she considers herself quite the enthusiast for it. But, then again, whenever Heejin is considered in anything, Hyunjin is more than just simply enthused to be by her side and to show off how proud she is of her—not because she’s her girlfriend and that tethers them together in the material world, but, because she knows Heejin deserves all of the praise in the world.)

 

“Come on, I’ll walk with you back to Hogsmeade so that you can get that box.”

 

“But, weren’t you going to watch Hyejoo with Yerim?”

 

Chaewon shrugs and her crooked smile is still just as charming as it was her first year.

 

“They’ll be okay without me. We’ve gone much longer without seeing each other.”

 

Heejin raises her eyebrows and looks at her with knowing eyes, “Maybe, but, that doesn’t mean they like it.”

 

Chaewon laughs and it sounds like bells twinkling through the air, “Maybe so, Heejin. Maybe so.”

 

(Definitely so, Heejin. Definitely so.)

 

Finally getting the appropriate box, Chaewon even mentions to Heejin that there was a spell that could wrap her presents for her. Heejin, ever so stubborn, turns down the spell.

 

_“It feels wrong not wrapping it myself. It feels like lying. And plus, I’m really good at wrapping anyway. Honestly, I think it’s quite calming.”_

 

Chaewon never knew wrapping presents could be considered as meditation, but, she wasn’t going to question Heejin’s means of relaxing. For all she knew, anything that calmed her down and made Heejin less tense was something worth being considered.

 

It doesn’t take much long after Heejin finishes wrapping her present does Hyunjin’s practice end. (She always usually ended at a quarter after ten.) Lollygagging around for another thirty minutes (the time it takes for Hyunjin to shower), Heejin makes her way to Slytherin’s girls’ dormitory. Waiting for Hyunjin outside, the Gryffindor listens to the paintings’ anecdotes. When her girlfriend finally steps out to find wherever Heejin is, she’s glad to see that her search is quick and easy.

 

(At first, Hyunjin wasn’t too fond with starting off her birthday without Heejin cheering her on at the stands, but, she couldn’t dictate her girlfriend’s actions. And plus, Hyunjin knows that Heejin wouldn’t deliberately leave her astray, especially on her birthday.)

 

Looking as endearingly beautiful as always, the smile that comes to Hyunjin is natural and genuine.

 

(Heejin loves her smile. If she could, she would frame it in every existing museum out there, both muggle and magical. She thinks she would like the magical one more because she’d be able to hear the laughs coming from behind it.)

 

Greeting her with a kiss, Heejin isn’t anything less than smitten. Even in the way she says her name, talks, Hyunjin feels the affection saturated in her voice, “Happy birthday, baby! I’m sorry I couldn’t be out there with you this morning. But, I have a reason for it! And I know you’re hungry, but, I want to show you something.”

 

(It’s almost tangible how much Heejin loves Hyunjin and it’s one of the things that comforts Hyunjin’s heart the most—it reassures her that she wouldn’t leave, that she would stay.)

 

Letting Heejin lead her—she’d follow Heejin wherever she led—Hyunjin is all too familiar with the turns Heejin makes and their arrival to the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory is not a surprise. When Heejin tells her to close her eyes, Hyunjin does not hesitate to heed to her directions. Hearing Heejin tell the Fat Lady the password, she doesn’t feel the slightest bit of anxiety when she leads her.

 

(It would scare her how much she trusts Heejin, but, she loves her, and that’s enough for her.)

 

“So, it’s your birthday and I got something for you.”

 

“Uh- are we alone, Heekkie?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

Irrationally, Hyunjin freezes and assumes a possibility of what Heejin could have planned. (The Slytherin figures that being the ages that they are, for as long as they have been together, by how much they love each other, and on top of it all, today being her birthday, it wouldn’t be _unreasonable_ for her to consider such a gift that is waiting for her.)

 

“Heejin, I love you and all, but, I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

 

“Eh? What? Ready for what?”

 

Hyunjin blanches and stutters through her next sentence, “I’m not- I’m not ready to, uh, do _it_ with you. I mean, I can barely say it. I feel like I should at least be able to say it before we even do it.”

 

Heejin furrows her eyebrows, completely lost on what Hyunjin is insinuating, “It? It?”

 

Hyunjin stammers a bit more, but, by then, realization finally strikes. Heejin talks rapidly, her cheeks also flaming up like Hyunjin’s are. “Oh! _It!_ Uh- it’s not that at all! You’re going to be unwrapping something, but, it’s not me, by any means. And I’m- I’m not ready for _it_ either!”

 

(Heejin had imagined this going much more smoothly. She would walk Hyunjin to her bed, tell her to open her eyes, watch the realization sink in after she unwraps the paper, receive a handful of kisses and love declarations, and at the end of it, have Hyunjin snuggled up into her at The Great Hall. But, alas, nothing really goes the way movies show.

 

But, Heejin thinks that she wouldn’t have preferred it any other way. At least she knew that they were on the same page. As harrowing as conversations about intimacy like these could be, she would rather awkwardly shuffle through them than falsely assume anything and hurt Hyunjin by being too hasty.)

 

Peeking an eye open, Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief when Heejin is still fully dressed, head to toe, Hyunjin’s baggy sweater still hanging off of her shoulders. It’s not that Heejin would have just stripped in her dormitory where anyone could walk in, it was just the irrational nerves eating at her.

 

Hyunjin’s cheeks are a bloody crimson and she hangs her head in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry I assumed you’d do that for me.”

 

Heejin smiles and lightly laughs. She knows Hyunjin, knows that she would never intentionally disrespect her or hurt her, if by how she hangs her head and apologizes is any indication. Pulling Hyunjin closer and lifting her chin so that their eyes could meet, Heejin’s are understanding and warm and it eases the nerves tickling at the Slytherin’s throat.

 

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. I know you didn’t mean to. If anything, make it up to me by opening up my present already; I’m getting hungry too!”

 

Heejin laughs when Hyunjin burrows her head into her neck and tightly wraps her arms around her waist. Kissing the juncture where Heejin’s neck and shoulder meet, it’s innocent and loving. Pulling away and moving towards the gift, Hyunjin peels the paper away with the utmost care. Seeing the familiar branding of the Firebolt Supreme, Hyunjin halts and her eyes are wide.

 

“Heejin. You did not!”

 

Heejin’s smile is fond and bright.

 

“Did not what?”

 

Abandoning her meticulous care, Hyunjin rips at the rest of the paper and yells in shock and excitement.

 

“No way! Heekkie!”

 

Half-way opened, Hyunjin leaves the broomstick to tug Heejin into her arms.

 

“You didn’t finish opening it! You didn’t get to really look at it!”

 

“I don’t need to look to know!”

 

Before Heejin could send her back to her present, Hyunjin is cupping her cheeks and giving her a kiss that feels like a wonderful mixture of passion and gratefulness and everything that makes up what love should feel like.

 

Pulling away to lean her forehead on Heejin’s, Hyunjin watches how the girl darts her tongue out to lick her lips. Being with Heejin is already the greatest gift she could ever have, but, that is not to say that the Firebolt Supreme is lacking in its charm either.

 

“Thank you, so much, Heejin. I don’t even know how you got the money for it or know why you chose to spend so much on me when you know that a song from you is all I need to be happy. But, you really went out of your way for me and I can’t even find the words to properly show how appreciative I am.”

 

Heejin smiles and nudges at her nose with hers, “I did it because I love you and I wanted to see you happy like this. And I think I’m getting a feeling on how thankful you are. Just, kiss me like that again and I’ll know for sure.”

 

It’s not the same kiss, but, it feels just as good because Hyunjin laughs against her lips and knowing that her girl is happy is enough for Heejin to know her heart.

 

(And maybe it didn’t go the way Heejin planned, but, Hyunjin still snuggles up into her at The Great Hall during breakfast and boasts to her friends—and teammates—about the gift she received.

 

Maybe it’s not perfect, but, to her it is and it’s all she needs to feel her heart’s own happiness.)

 

~

 

As December approached, so did the Yule Ball.

 

Last year, Hyunjin had asked Heejin to the ball and it consisted of Hyunjin taking the Gryffindor flying so that she could glide over the message in the snow outside at the courtyard that she had spent a ridiculous amount of time working on to perfect.

 

(Careful to keep the message clean, Hyunjin had hopped from letter to letter, struggled to keep her balance between the U and L of Yule, and reshaped the question mark until she deemed it proportionate and perfectly-shaped. She had asked for Hyejoo and Yeojin’s assistance to give her a bird’s eye view of the message while she crafted it and while the younger girls gave her plenty of assistance and adjustments to make, Hyunjin hadn’t accounted on giving them an afternoon full of laughter as well. It shouldn’t have been amusing watching the older girl stumbling around in the snow and falling, but, being her friend, it was the funniest thing they had seen in the week.)

 

This year, Heejin wants to beat her to the race. Being together, Hyunjin too would be planning on asking her, and as much as Heejin loves her effort to be so chivalrous, she too wants to sweep Hyunjin off of her feet. Call it her ego or her want to be a good girlfriend, the Gryffindor wants to ask her girlfriend to the ball first. Drafting ideas since the beginning of November, Heejin doesn’t encounter her bright idea until the last day of the month. (Too late, Heejin thinks. She scolds herself for not brainstorming ideas even earlier. As competitive as Heejin could be, so could Hyunjin.

 

And it’s so refreshing for Heejin—to have someone to go against and give her a run for her efforts. Often, they challenged each other on the oddest of things, sudoku being one of them still—Hyunjin has only bested her enough to count on one hand, but, if someone asks Heejin, she would say that she wasn’t at her prime whenever she lost—and the Gryffindor welcomes the challenge, the competition of going against someone who really makes her try. Even in the littlest of things, Hyunjin helps her grow and improve.)

 

For the past three years, Heejin spent a copious amount of time during their trips at Hogsmeade talking with the shopkeeper who tended to the musical instruments. Too often, they would get sidetracked on conversations about music, instruments, the intricacies of composition and techniques. Through that, she had sufficiently earned the trust of the shopkeeper, enough for her to put a payment on renting a guitar with the obligation to bring it back the next week. Knowing how much Hyunjin treasures the moments where Heejin sings for her, or even, just plays guitar at the shop for her to listen, the Gryffindor thinks to recreate her proposal from her fifth year, except this time, with more finesse, style, and preparation.

 

With a song written by the fifth day of December, Heejin leaves Chaewon in charge of getting the guitar to the clock tower so that during the pair’s nightly visit to the building, she could charm her girlfriend and see her swoon at her proposal. (Heejin’s vision is a bit like a fairy tale, but, being with Hyunjin felt like a dream. Yet, at the same time, there was so much in between, so much fumbling around and nerves that fairy tales never accounted for.

 

Heejin would never exchange theirs for anything else.)

 

After dinner and spending a bit of time with their friends, sans Chaewon who left under the guise of needing to study for her Muggle Studies class, Heejin and Hyunjin make their way to the clock tower as they usually do. Arriving and walking on the bridge, Hyunjin doesn’t recognize the body of the guitar until they’re about halfway across.

 

“Heejin, why is a guitar, just, ominously propped up against the wall?”

 

“Chaewon put it there.”

 

“Chaewon? I thought she was studying? And she doesn’t even play guitar. What does she have to do with guitars?”

 

Walking up to the instrument, Heejin sits Hyunjin down at the ledge they always sat at. Balancing the body of it on her thigh and propping her foot on the ledge to properly support the instrument, Heejin strums once to check the tuning of it.

 

“No, she doesn’t, but, I do. And she was helping me out with something.”

 

“I know that you know that I love it when you play for me, but, I could have waited for the weekend to come, Heekkie.”

 

“I know you could have waited, but, I didn’t want to anymore. Just, let me play and ask you out to the ball and _then_ you can ask me all of the questions.”

 

“Wait- but, I-”

 

The look that Heejin gives her is enough for her to stop her sentence, “You’re already planning on asking me, I know. Don’t forget I’ve known you for the past six years and your immense sense of competition, but, let me have this one.”

 

Accepting the situation, Hyunjin settles back against the wall and her moonstruck eyes gleam in the night. When Heejin starts strumming at the guitar, her voice is like honey, a fine and sweet accompaniment. Hyunjin thinks that she could spend all of her days listening to Heejin sing. The way it calms her down and brings her away from her worries is an irreplaceable remedy. (But, then again, Heejin’s mere presence is enough to bring her home and give her comfort. Hyunjin figures that spending six years with someone can do that, especially if she is irrevocably in love with them.)

 

Heejin’s proposal is just as sweet and perfect as two years before. This time, even Hyunjin couldn’t deny that preparation did well for her girlfriend. Hyunjin sees it in how her ears shimmer against the moonlight: how proud she is to be the one in the position asking, how confident she is in her song and her words, indubitable in knowing that Hyunjin’s heart would enjoy hearing hers.

 

(And her heart loves it—loves the sight of Heejin, loves knowing that it’s not alone in loving her back.)

 

When Heejin closes out on her song, the kiss that Hyunjin gives her is soft and sweet and the atmosphere around them is warm and comfortable. No matter where they could be, as long as Heejin is there, home is there too.

 

“So, is that a yes?”

 

The cheeky smile gracing Heejin’s lips knows it’s nothing but a yes. Hyunjin just kisses her again and traces the word where her hands rested on her waist. Even if Heejin can’t physically feel it, the way Hyunjin makes her heart feel is more than enough to know.

 

As the two settle against the wall, Heejin snuggling into Hyunjin’s arms like she always does, Hyunjin almost whines as she pouts at nothing.

 

“I really wanted to ask you to the ball. And if you asked me, I’d say that I had a really genius idea.”

 

Heejin giggles and presses a kiss against her neck.

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can ask me and I’ll pretend to be shocked for you.”

 

Hyunjin squeezes the hand in hers and kisses the top of her head, “I’d like that.”

 

(The following week, Hyunjin sends Heejin on a crazy gooze chase bouncing between her friends asking for clues on where Hyunjin could be, only to find her where the Care of Magical Creatures class took place. Beside Hyunjin was a hippogriff who she had the incredible capacity of befriending. Apparently, there wasn’t a reason for Heejin to meet Hyunjin there; she just wanted to send her on a scavenger hunt for the fun of it. But, walking back to the castle, Hyunjin had performed her patronus charm. Following the wispy cat that made its way to the courtyard, howlers from all of their friends away from Hogwarts were left in a row for Heejin to open. While opening each and every one, Heejin was met with the sound of the voices that she hadn’t been able to hear for awhile relaying a sentence asking her to the ball and all at once, her heart balloons at the love she feels.

 

“I know you’ve been missing them lately and I can’t bring them here, but, this is the closest I can get to them. I know it’s not the same, but, it kind of feels like they’re here with us.”

 

Heejin presses her lips against Hyunjin’s and mumbles a yes against her lips.

 

While they walk back to the stairs to see who the stairs would decide on who gets to walk who back, the six letters Heejin holds in her other hand and the hand she holds in hers feels like half of heart (the other half being the ones settled in their dorms to avoid breaking curfew). Before Hyunjin drops her off (the stairs sided with the Slytherin to Hyunjin’s joy), Heejin kisses her good night.

 

“I know I said I’d pretend to be shocked when you asked me, but, everything about tonight was real. You asking me and me basically crying at the sound of their voices was real and I know it’s not the same, but, I really really thank you for doing this for me, Hyunjin.”

 

(Hyunjin would do almost anything for Heejin if it meant that she would be taking care of her heart. Heejin would do the same for her. Much like the collision of movement and the ricocheting, they could count on each other to move together as a unit.)

 

When the Yule Ball comes and the two girls retire away to the clock tower to spend their time together without the overwhelmingly beautiful environment of the ball, Hyunjin dangles a mistletoe above their heads and Heejin doesn’t need to be told twice to follow the tradition of kissing and mistletoe.

 

(Hyunjin didn’t need the mistletoe, but, it’s still just as charming the way she glances up at the plant with her playful smile and loving eyes. Christmas with Hyunjin is a present and that didn’t even include the book of healing spells Hyunjin gifted her.)

 

~

 

Finally being seventeen, the seventh-year trio are finally old enough to qualify for the apparitions class Hogwarts offers.

 

(Heejin figures that if she was able to get her driver’s licence in the muggle world, getting her apparition licence shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Except, instead of operating a glorified death machine, she had the risk of splinching herself in varying degrees of severity. To her, it’s all of the same, anyway.)

 

In the course of twelve weeks, Heejin has managed to splinch a sliver of her eyebrow away (not that it mattered anyway because she often filled her eyebrows in because of how grey they were, but, Hyunjin likes to tease the little bald strike that shows when she sees Heejin without makeup) and scraped by without losing any limbs or watching her fellow classmates fall into the unfortunate situation either. As the test comes, Heejin, Hyunjin, and Chaewon pass with flying colors and the first time Heejin had succeeded, she appeared right by Hyunjin, startling her and causing for a yelp to leave her lips.

 

(There is still a satisfaction in the surprise factor of coming unannounced.)

Heejin kisses her cheeks before apparating away and when she comes back with the news that she passed, Hyunjin likes to brag that her cheeks brought her luck.

 

(When Hyunjin brags to Hyewon and Yeojin about Heejin’s success later on, the words determination, deliberation, and destination are the only ones to leave her lips. Heejin didn’t need luck to succeed. Her past sixth years at Hogwarts are enough to prove that.

 

Hyunjin knows that better than anyone.)

 

~

 

Somewhere in between Easter break, change arrives at the doorstep for Heejin and her friends—the focus being on three specific friends.

 

The Monday coming back, Slytherin has the time slot for quidditch practice and when Hyejoo leaves after kissing Chaewon and Yerim goodbye, Yeojin is the only one to witness it as Heejin had her nose buried in Potions homework and Hyunjin had already made her way out of The Great Hall to prepare for practice as their captain.

 

“Wait! Did- Heejin! Did you see that?”

 

Heejin’s voice is muffled as she mumbles back against the parchment paper she was scribbling on, “See what?”

 

“Hyejoo just-”

 

Finally looking up, Heejin fixes her glasses that were slipping down the bridge of her nose, “Hyejoo what?”

 

Unable to articulate her thoughts, Yeojin just points at the other Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff and points to the direction Hyejoo left in, “She- they-”

 

Rolling her neck to loosen the cricks that lodged there during her studying, Heejin drags the hand Yeojin has hovering in the air down and it pulls the younger Slytherin back down from her mumbled stuttering.

 

Glaring at the two girls across from them, Yeojin crosses her arms, “I think you three have much to explain to us!”

 

Yeojin pauses before quickly adding on, “That is, if you want to. I don’t want to force anything.”

 

Yerim laughs and it feels like the air after it rains—refreshing and clean and new. Taking Chaewon’s hand, Yerim leans her head on the other girl’s.

 

Chaewon tightens her hold on Yerim’s hand and her smile is soft and reassuring, “We’ll talk about it later when everyone is here. It’s a long story and it takes a bit to tell.”

 

Still perplexed, Heejin lays her quill on the table after wiping the smears on her glasses with her sweater.

 

“What did Hyejoo do?”

 

Yeojin puts the quill back in Heejin’s hand and turns her back to her parchment full of recipes for potions.

 

“We’ll tell you later, Heekkie. Just go back to studying. I know your test is tomorrow.”

 

Shrugging, Heejin goes back to memorizing the challenging formula for Polyjuice Potion.

 

The day after during lunch, Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Yerim sit at one side of the table and the remaining girls on other side. Looking at the three of them, there exists a tension that lingered around them. Noticing, Heejin checks in on them, “Are you guys okay? Something feels different.”

 

A part of Chaewon feels like she owes something to Heejin, not that she truly owed her anything, but, being the friend that Heejin was, it felt right that she should be the one to tell her of the new developments in her life. If it weren’t the hands that were in her own, she would have Heejin’s that was resting on the table.

 

“Heekkie, there’s something different, but, it’s good. Really good different. Hyejoo and I, we confessed to Yerim over spring break. And she confessed back to us. And now, we’re here. We haven’t really settled on anything, but, I know we’re on the same page.”

 

_Over Christmas break, Hyejoo and Chaewon chose not to leave Hogwarts and in their free time, they went around the castle exploring or just meandering around. The weather had been particularly pleasant, for once not snowing and unbearably cold, Hyejoo chooses to go flying. Flying had always been peaceful for her. Up in the air, it felt like nothing could touch her. Some would argue, but, she felt safest there._

 

_Chaewon’s lack of interest in quidditch is not without merit. When she was younger, she had went flying with her brother and it had been enjoyable and relaxing, that is, until she fell from behind his broom. Luckily enough, they hadn’t been high enough for there to be any physical lasting damages. Mentally, however, Chaewon knew she wouldn’t like to get on another broomstick if she had the choice._

 

_(Her first year and the requirement for flying was a pain to endure, but, she got through. Professor Hwang was kind enough to ease off on certain lessons to preserve her mental health.)_

 

_When Hyejoo flies over, Chaewon assumes it’s just to talk with her, as she normally would do in random periods of time. But instead, a gloved hand extends itself out for her._

 

_“Do you wanna take a lap with me?”_

 

_The way Chaewon freezes is strikingly obvious._

 

_“You don’t have to, but, if you’re scared, I promise you won’t get hurt. Hyunjin can even attest to that.”_

 

_And Hyejoo was right about that—without her fast thinking and selflessness, Hyunjin might be living a completely different life._

 

_“We don’t even have to do a full lap. You can get on and I won’t lift off until you’re ready and if you don’t like it, I’ll stop right away.”_

 

_If it were anyone else, it would be a flat refusal._

 

_But, something about Hyejoo is so convincing and comforting and secure._

 

_Taking her hand, Hyejoo secures the arms that come around her waist, and honestly, it’s a little hard to breathe with how tightly Chaewon is holding her, but, if it made the Gryffindor feel safer, she wouldn’t take that away from her. Waiting for Chaewon’s ready, Hyejoo doesn’t lift off until she hears a verbal affirmation from the girl. When she first lifts off, Chaewon clenches even tighter to her. Putting one hand on the arms around her and using the other to steer, Hyejoo flies high, but, not as high as she normally would. Not wanting to alarm Chaewon more than she already has, Hyejoo starts out slowly and smoothly. Closing her eyes once they start moving, the wind that breezes at Chaewon’s face and the feeling of Hyejoo in her arms calms the racing in her heart. It isn’t until they’re halfway does she open her eyes and it doesn’t terrify her to not see solid ground. Hyejoo’s voice is distant from facing away from her, but, the girl behind her can still hear the attentiveness she has for her._

 

_“You okay?”_

 

_Easing her hold on Hyejoo the slightest bit, she nods her head and rests her chin on her back, “I’m okay.”_

 

_When they finish the lap, Chaewon requests for another._

 

_In the heart of a Gryffindor is the desire to bravely face her fears even if she didn’t feel brave at all. But, if Hyejoo’s the one getting her through it, Chaewon thinks she could do anything._

 

_At the end of their break while they were sat in the Slytherin common room, Chaewon confesses to Hyejoo and it’s a flurry of nerves._

 

_“I don’t know when I started feeling this way for you. I didn’t even see it as a pressing matter until I went flying with you today. But, with how safe you made me feel and how much you reassured me, I know that I can’t gloss over this anymore. I like you, Hyejoo. So much.”_

 

_When Hyejoo links their pinkies together and looks to meet Chaewon’s eyes, the Gryffindor learns that her feelings are returned and it’s a sigh of relief and a shout of excitement all at once. That is, until Hyejoo adds on._

 

_“I really like you too, but, I can’t lie to you, Chaewon. I also really like Yerim. I’ve liked her for so long. But, it’s so confusing because I like both of you, just as much, and I want to be with both of you. I don’t want to choose. I’d rather not choose at all.”_

 

_And Chaewon wasn’t going to make her choose. Left in the grey area, the comfort in knowing that Hyejoo liked her back doesn’t grim at the thought of Hyejoo liking Yerim too. It’s more complex, but, Chaewon doesn’t feel discouraged._

 

_Chaewon remembers her amorentia potion. Fruit and pine. Yerim and Hyejoo. There didn’t have to be any choosing._

 

_“Hyejoo, I never told you this, but, my fifth year when I brewed amortentia, I smelled pine. But, I also smelled fruit. And all I needed to do was sit between you two to understand how I felt for you two. You don’t need to choose because I can’t choose either.”_

 

_At her admission, it’s like an uncomfortable weight gets lifted off of Hyejoo’s shoulder._

 

_Stronger than the nerves of liking her best friend was the nerve of liking both of her best friends and not knowing how to proceed._

 

_But, knowing that she wasn’t alone, that Chaewon was with her, Hyejoo feels that she doesn’t have to fear what is to come. And when it comes, she’ll be ready to take it on because she knows Chaewon will be right beside her._

 

_(A part of her knows Yerim will be there too.)_

 

_Before Easter break, Yerim sneaks Hyejoo and Chaewon with her to the kitchen by the Hufflepuff dorm. (Yerim had cutesied her way into getting past Heejin and the curfew hours. All it took was her usual sunshine smile and a slice of cake for her to be swayed. But then again, not many could refuse Yerim’s charm.)_

 

_While eating cake and talking, ever so nonchalantly, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor confess to her._

 

_“We don’t want you to think you owe us anything or are obligated to do anything, but, we like you. Like you in a ‘we’re probably going to fall in love with you’ kind of way. And if you don’t feel the same for us, we can pretend this conversation never happened and that we just spent the night eating this really addictive chocolate cake and talking about how funny Hyunjin looks when she’s getting scolded by Yeojin.”_

 

_Yerim has liked people before: a boy from a dance class she took when she was nine, Hyejoo when she was ten, and Chaewon when she was thirteen._

 

_(Yerim had stopped liking the boy when summer ended, but, she never quite got over the last two. It’d be impossible to what with how they take care of her and make her feel so special.)_

 

_“I don’t- I don’t want to pretend this never happened. I want to remember everything going on. I want to remember how there’s chocolate crumbs on Chaewon’s lips, I want to remember how you’re linking your pinky with me. I want to remember every single thing because I like both of you too and I don’t want to pretend that I didn’t hear the thing that has reassured the nitpicking feeling in my heart that I’ve been thinking about for the past four years.”_

 

_As their night ends, there isn’t a need to fix a label just yet. In the new exploration of a new relationship, the three are relieved to know that their hearts were in it together._

 

_As long as they had each other, everything would be okay._

 

There is a silence at the table, the three other girls processing the details of their story. Hyunjin is the first to break the silence and lifts her hand for a high-five.

 

“That’s great! I’m glad you guys finally figured everything out!”

 

Hyejoo furrows her eyebrows. “Finally?”

 

Hyunjin relaxes her chin onto Heejin’s shoulder and tickles at the hand in hers.

 

“I had a feeling last year. I mean, Chaewon looks at you guys like you hung all of the stars in the sky. And Hyejoo’s super soft and affectionate with you two. And Yerim is _even brighter_ around you two; I didn’t even know that was possible, but, Yerim shines brighter than the freaking sun—it’s incredible!”

 

It’s new and different, but, it’s nice.

 

In the sea of unwelcomed change, this is one that is warmly received.

 

(Very warmly received. Heejin had leapt out of her seat, traversed all the way around to the other side of the table, and mushed the three girls into a hug and Hyejoo complained about it, but, they all know that their support means the world to her.)

 

~

 

As the year reaches its final stretch, the time for N.E.W.T.s comes along with it. Just as Heejin remembers it to be with the O.W.L.s, studying is at its utmost priority. (Hyunjin even cancelled one of their practices so that she and the other seventh-years could have the time to study for the upcoming tests.) While Hyunjin had the pretty looks of scouts watching her performance on the pitch, she still needed to do well on the N.E.W.T.s for the sake of her pride. Between the six, without the three girls around to freely yammer about and cause their own trouble, the younger girls are faced with an unfortunate preview of what their last years at Hogwarts would like.

 

Just as empty, just as downtrodden.

 

But, Yeojin reminds them that time is still on their side, that they still had the three girls with them.

 

_“There is no time to mope around! It’s their last couple of months and we need to take advantage of it! No being sad until next year!”_

 

While Heejin studied hard, especially in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, she dialled in on the subjects that needed the higher grades in order for her to qualify as a Healer. Hyunjin, on the other hand, didn’t need to focus on much as a magizoologist didn’t call for high grades, but still, she strove to finish well. She owed herself that much for balancing all of the classes that she did on top of playing quidditch and being the captain of her team. Chaewon, charmed by the likes of learning about muggles, wanted to dabble in the career of Muggle Relations, but otherwise, had plans to work in the Ministry with Jiwoo and Haseul. With all three working diligently on properly ingesting the material, there wasn’t time to remember their fading time and to reminisce their last year at Hogwarts.

 

That is, until N.E.W.T.s roll around and there is no more studying left to do.

 

(The day prior to that, the three girls had received their own letters of encouragement from their friends who had gone their own ways. A singular howler sat on the table and taking it outside to listen to without the murmuring of chatter convoluting the message, the sound of all of their voices come out from the message. It’s endlessly reassuring and it pieces them all together to hear the collection of their voices cheering them on all at once.)

 

The O.W.L.s had been a challenge to overcome, but, the N.E.W.T.s had been something else. The tests, truly, are nastily exhausting and taxing and at the end of it, the three would prefer to never take such a test again. Doing the best that they could have, the three are content to spend the rest of their year together savoring the moments they make.

 

In Hyunjin’s last game as Slytherin’s quidditch captain, she doesn’t cry when she gives the speech to encourage her players at the start of the game, but, looking at Hyejoo and Yeojin in the air with her gets her eyes misty. But, when Professor Hwang blows the whistle for the final match to start, it’s as if a switch flips. Under the pressure to win and do well, not just for Slytherin and her team, but, for the scouts that are surveying her, Hyunjin thrives under the weight of it.

 

Even from her first year, Hyunjin knew she was more than just excellent at the sport. Playing it was just something she doesn’t need to think about; her body just gets the flow of the game and how to go with it. And her excellence shows when she plays. Hufflepuff is giving a good match, their players doing a perfect job at keeping up with Slytherin. The bludgers flying around are particularly chaotic and it takes Hyunjin back to her second year, reminds her of the pain of getting hit in the chest by one in her last year. Despite the slight trauma nagging at her, it’s as if it’s only her and her team in the game.

 

(Trying to remember the feeling of being there, being a proud and esteemed chaser for Slytherin, Hyunjin tries to take it all in—the feeling of scoring, watching her teammates sending quaffles through the hoops, hearing the crack of Hyejoo’s bat whacking at bludgers, the trust that her team has in her.)

 

Ever so reliable, Yeojin catches the snitch and saves Slytherin as they trailed in points. Hyunjin thanks Merlin for letting her go unscathed this match; she would hate a repeat of last year’s debacle. She could do without the fear and the pain—and drinking the horrendous potion Madam Choi made her take.

 

But, she could do with how loudly her teammates cheer, how they lift Yeojin on their shoulders to cheer her on when they leave the pitch after their sportsmanship handshakes. She could do with the overwhelming pride in her heart and seeing Heejin in the stands decked out in silver and green in the sea of red and gold. The golden cup they have in their dorm is a becoming piece of decoration for their common room and Hyunjin could definitely do with the prize that came with winning.

 

(At the end of the night, pressed up against the wall with Heejin’s lips on her neck, Hyunjin knows her girlfriend is proud of her too.

 

It’s more than nice.)

 

~

 

The last day of being at Hogwarts, Heejin takes a walk around the castle, trying to take everything in. She talks with Nearly Headless Nick, listens more carefully to the portraits on the wall, lingers by the entrance of the clock tower, sits longer at The Great Hall, stares at the ceiling of the Gryffindor girls’ dorm.

 

Wherever she was in the past seven years, Heejin wants to remember it. She wants to remember the happy moments, relive the memories that she archived in her mind for her to come back to when she is going to be miserable about leaving in the summer.

 

The nostalgia that comes is welcomed, just as it isn’t.

 

Nostalgia mourns what has passed to uplift the one who has lost.

 

And Heejin doesn’t want to lose Hogwarts, the people there.

 

But, it’s not losing if she doesn’t let go.

 

Even if she leaves, no matter how far she goes, she won’t let go of the memories she created at the castle with her friends, with Hyunjin.

 

She couldn’t possibly forget the place that fostered the home for her to fall in love, succeed, and grow.

 

When she steps off of the red train for the last time, she cries. So does Chaewon and Hyunjin. Their friends offer their shoulders to lean on and Heejin knows that without a doubt, this wouldn’t be the last time for them.

 

To love is not to leave.

 

Her heart won’t leave theirs.

 

It’ll stay just like theirs would for her.

 

Whatever the future had in store for her, she knew that she would have them. She would have Hyunjin by her side, supporting her, loving her, getting her through the tough days and celebrating the good ones with her.

 

When Hyunjin kisses her goodbye, she’s left with the promise of her apparating to her room during the summer again and even when Heejin turns her back away from everyone, it doesn’t feel like leaving.

 

To love is not to leave, and Merlin, does she love them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's crazy for me to think that this turned out to be what this came to be. i didn't plan on making it as long or as in depth as it is, but, im glad that it did. truth be told, the one scene of heejin and hyunjin sword fighting with their wands is what got me to writing this so! shoutout to that scene. reach me @twinklingsana if you'd like!!
> 
> anyway, like always, thank you for reading!! i'd really appreciate feedback~~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i would really appreciate feedback! you can catch me on twitter @twinklingsana if you would so desire to do such a thing :D


End file.
